Aichi Sendou's Greatest Secret!
by Lilithyin27
Summary: While walking home from school with his usual bruises, Aichi encounters a boy who gives him Blaster Blade. The boy's name is Kai Toshiki, whom Aichi from then on desired to fight in Vanguard. However, Aichi forgot to mention one thing to him...he was in fact...a SHE! WARNING! AU, FemAichi and a bit of OOC ness w/c I will try to really avoid if possible :)) TEMPORARY HIATUS,EDITING!
1. Birth Of the Royal Paladin Clan

What if Aichi isn't your ordinary boy? Or what if he wasn't a boy to begin with. Ever since he met Kai Toshiki, his life turned upside down. However, it seems that Aichi himself never told Kai that he was...

* * *

Cardfight Vanguard, a game that changed my life for as long as I remember. When I was a kid, I remember being bullied at school and going home with those bruises. One day, while walking home with my usual scars, I encountered a boy. He seems very lively and brave and somehow fun to be with. I erased that thought and continued walking forward. Only to find out, he was staring at me.

"Hey! Where'd ya get those bruises?"

I stared at him for a while, and then I kept on moving forward.

"O-oi! Wait, I've got something to give you."

He brought something out from his pocket. It was a card with a warrior in white armor and a large sword. It was a paladin. He handed it to me then he said…

"Here you can have it."

"Y-you're giving it to me?"

"Yup"

"Why would you give a card like this to me?"

"Ah, well imagine yourself in a planet called Cray. Then, picture yourself in him. A tall tough looking warrior with a big sword he carries around to protect."

"Protect who?"

"Well, it's up to you who you want to protect. _He_ is yours you know."

"This card is part of umm…"

"He's part of Royal Paladin! You know from Vanguard?

"Eh? I never-"

"Ah sorry kid, I need to go. By the way what's your name?"

"I-I'm Aichi, y-you are?"

"Kai! Kai Toshiki, see you!"

Then he left, but he gave me courage ever since that day. From then on, I decided to create an army of paladins that would protect the people I love and an army that's as strong and brave as he is, The Royal Paladin.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell him...that I'm...never mind"

* * *

I hurriedly went home and greeted my mom.

"Okairi! How was your day?Goodness, where did you get those bruises? Another fight again?"

"Tadaima, sorry mom I was really clumsy that I tripped on my shoelace along the way..." I lied

"Oh I see, mou Aichi next be very careful. Mama doesn't want to see you all hurt like this okay?" she said with a worried face

"Hai, by the way mom"

"Hmm~What is it?" she said in a sing song voice

"I encountered a boy today, he was very kind and brave too."

"Oh! My little Aichi's growing up! So, what's his name?"

"His name was Kai Toshiki." I said bluntly

"Hmmm Kai Toshiki...Ah! he's the boy I encountered last time in a supermarket together with his parents. While I was looking for fruits I accidentally made the oranges roll off their places. Then he approached me and helped me pick up those oranges. He also mentioned his name, it was Kai Toshiki."

"Really? What a coincidence" I smiled

"That's right! By the way Aichi, did you tell him who you really were?"

"Ugh, I did tell him I was Aichi and oh! I forgot to tell him _that!_"

"Ah~He might've thought you were a guyy instead of a girl. That's why I told you to where those clothes I bought for you."

"Mou kaasan, I don't really like those clothes. Besides, I'm much more comfortable...with wearing t shirts and pants."

"Aichi...I almost forgot about _that_ too, sorry"

"Oh! don't worry kaasan, besides ugh is dinner ready?"

"OOOOOOOOOOH! I totally forgot!" she hurriedly returned to the kitchen

I went upstairs to change my clothes, went down for dinner, took a bath then I slept.

"Tomorrow for sure, I'll create my own deck..." i whispered

* * *

So how was it? Sorry for my epic timskip moments! I don't really like writing the details, it just makes my fanfic too long for a prologue. I thought of gender bending Aichi since I never read one nor seen one before. I tried to do this and well the feedbacks up to you! It is also my first time here in , Yorishiku Minna~~

Dont foget to review :3!


	2. Disappearance of my Avatar part 1

Yo minna! OMegesh thank you for the views and reviews! I really appreciate your support even by just viewing this story. It really means a lot to me! I promise you guys to continue publishing new chapters for this story. Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it :3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDFIGHT VANGUARD!

* * *

So I did, I began creating my deck, the Royal Paladin. Every week, I would buy booster packs from a local store. Then I would check it out back at home and eventually place them by grade. I have no idea how to play vanguard, what I do know is that it's a famous game among kids and teenagers and in fact, people of all ages. I'm not really interested in those sorts of things, but after what Kai showed to me, I was determined to enter the world of Vanguard.

A year later I finally assembled my deck only to find out, Kai has moved out of town. I heard his parents died in an accident and for some reasons he just moved out. From that day on, I improved my deck hoping that one day I would be able to fight him as a man...

* * *

**10 years later...**

Did I also forget to mention I had a little sister? Yep, her name is Emi, Sendou Emi her age, 10 years old. Well more like _onee-san_ than an imouto. It's because of her maturity and preach-y nature for a young age. She'd wake me up if I oversleep, sometimes she'd help my mom in the kitchen. Being a girl I also had to help out, but I really dislike doing those things. Oh! And often times she'd scold me for not being all _girl-_ like which my mom would scold me for too.

I really don't have an interest in anything girly, but I do have a heart of a girl even though I look like a boy on the outside.

I'm already 15, and yeah you may be wondering how I can still look like a boy even though I'm going through puberty and adolescence. Well for my growing chest, I used a bandage to wrap them. I'm an A-cup, no worries there since it's not too big or too flat. For my hair, well I like it this way; it's a hair for both male and female. And for my voice, it's starting to get high pitched; I try to keep it down which is very effective.

The usual routine, Emi wakes me up then I get ready, go down, and eat breakfast. I leave my home to school. I'm already in middle school, though my experience about isn't very nice. I still get bullied but not too often. My teachers would call me to answer a question and I'd give a stuttering answer. I used to this already, the atmosphere, the silence and loneliness…

* * *

It was Mr. Mark's class; as usual I had to answer his question.

"Let's see, Sendou!"

"H-Hai?" I stuttered

He asked the question, I gave my answer. The stutter-ish way, then everybody laughed. I sat down my seat again then brought out my deck. I stared at Blaster Blade for quite some time then brought it back in my pocket again. I thought nobody was looking, but I guess I was wrong. Katsumi Morikawa, the class' official bully and delinquent, together with his assistant Izaki Yuta.

* * *

After Class...

I was shocked that he cornered me against the wall. Morikawa and his assistant Izaki were eyeing me as if they needed something very bad from me.

"Oi Sendou Aichi was it?" he was dead serious...

"H-Hai! I-is there something you n-need f-from m-me?" of course I'd be afraid, he's a friggin delinquent!

"Well, I saw that card from you back then you know Blaster Blade?"

"E-eh! B-but-" from what he said, I figured out what he wanted

"It's a great coincidence that what I need to defeat that _boy_ is with you, a rare card _Blaster Blade_." yup I was right

"Hurry up and give it!" his friend said

"B-but. this card means a lot to me!" because...Kai gave it to me

"And that fight means a lot to me too! JUST GIVE IT YOU IDIOT!"

I fought so hard to protect Blaster Blade, in the end I fell on the ground with my nostalgic bruises and they left with my Blaster Blade...

"Yosh! Let's go Izaki, I can finally smell victory now that I have this card! To card capital!"

"W-wait! T-that card means a lot...to...me." I was down I raised my right hand...

I feel my consciousness fading, but I could not allow my avatar to be taken away from me like that either. I stood up, and went to the nearest tree for support. If I recall, he's going to use that card in a cardfight with that _boy_.

"I wonder who that boy Morikawa-san said..."

So I ran to that card shop, I often pass by that card shop since its place is by the route I use when I go to school or go home. I ran till I finally reached my destination. I swallowed my saliva, then I put the bravest face I could which failed when I finally entered the card shop. I saw the store keeper and a cat. The store keeper's very silent, she just said a simple "Welcome" and that's all. She's the calm and serious type if you ask me. Well going back, I finally saw Morikawa-san dueling with that _boy_ he said earlier.

How come he seemed so familiar to me? I slowly approached them, was I too late? Morikawa had lost and my Blaster Blade was with that _boy_.

"U-um..."

"What?"

"E-excuse me, but that c-card is mine!"

I looked at him in the eye, and he just seemed awfully familiar and it finally hit me...he's...he's ugh...wait I know him...ugh...UGH... darn it!

"What's lost in a cardfight can only be returned in a cardfight."

"T-then, would you fight me!"

"Sure"

HE JUST FRIGGIN LOOK SO FAMILIAR, BRAIN! REMEMBER PLEASE!

* * *

And I'm done with chapter two! Minna san thank you so much for the reviews :DDD I LOVE YOU GUYS :DDDDDDDDD!


	3. Disappearance of my Avatar part 2

Whew! I'm back with a new chapter, I'm starting to like posting stuff in :))) expect a lot of updates from me kay (:P)

* * *

"What's lost in a Cardfight can only be returned in a Cardfight." Kai exclaimed

"T-then, would you fight me!"

"Sure" his expression softened up

Morikawa stood up and in turn I sat down. He threw a card to me and miraculously I caught it. It was my blaster blade.

* * *

"So do you know how to play the game?"

"Ugh, n-not really..."

"I see, first you must shuffle your deck then place it right here."

"Get the first five cards on top of your deck, you may also redraw if you don't like the first five then you must shuffle it again."

"I see..."

"Well, will you redraw?"

"H-hai."

"Good, Each of us chooses a grade 0 unit from our hand then place it face down."

"Then, we will decide who goes first."

"I-i'll go first."

"Okay, the player who goes first cannot attack."

"Hai"

"You, ready?"

"Hai!"

"Stand up The, Vanguard!"

"Standup, Vanguard!"

(IM SO SORRY GUYS I DON'T REMEMBER THE UNITS THEY USED!)

* * *

He continued to explain the rules to me, what happened was that mid-way in the battle I finally remembered who he was, he was Kai Toshiki. He also remembers me, the kid whom he gave Blaster Blade to. I feel ashamed though since from the very start of the battle he knew me, while I ugh forgot...

So before I ride my avatar, I told him that it was because of him I got absorbed in Vanguard. The reason why I created my own deck of Paladins. I managed to damage hima bit, but he blocked my winning shot. In turn he did a comeback by using his trademark card, Dragonic Overlord. If it weren't for a heal trigger, I would've been dead meat.

Thanks to that, I won back my Blaster Blade! Kai, seemed happy for me but you couldn't see that in his face. That was the day that changed my life forever, once again though I forgot to mention my true identity.

"See you! By the way my name is Miwa, Taishi Miwa! Bye bye~" he said

That Miwa reminded me of Kai back then. He was much more carefree and a joker like him. I wonder what happened.

Scratching that idead, I went home after our fight. With new hope and courage and a new found hobby. It was getting late too...

* * *

"Ara Aichi, this was the first time you got home late. Did something happen?" my mom was in the kitchen

"You can say that..."

"Oh~could it be, my Aichi's stalking a boy?" she told me

"What?! N-no kaasan, but I did see that boy again..." I slightly blushed at her statement

"That boy, could it be... Kai Toshiki? ARA! Ai-chan, maybe-" No...Nope...

"Mou kaasan! Your hunch is wrong. Besides he thinks I'm still a boy remember." Yup

"So you didn't tell him you were a girl?" Nada

"I didn't" that's right

"Then this is like a scene in a BL manga ~" Yup...wait what?

"BL manga...ah! kaasan don't tell me you-" MOM! how on earth do you know those things?

"Hoho~ that will be our little secret Ai-chan." Uhoh...

"H-hai...anyway where's Emi?"

"She's in her room, doing assignments. Speaking of assignments you should do your too." If I had any

"Ah! Your right. By the way kaasan, where did you learn to read manga?" don't tell me it's because of that...

"That? It's a S-E-C-R-E-T." I knew it...

"Imagine if you were a boy, and..."

Suddenly she was imagining a scene in her mind, with me on a bed and him on top of me and he was bringing his face closer and closer until...

"MOU KAASAN! I'm going back up to my room. If you need anything...I'll...be up their." I gotta admit, she has a wild imagination for a mom...

"And you will say 'K-kai- kun, I don't think I won't be able to hold it' then-" oh no, I'm picturing it myself!

"A-AH! I'm not listening!"

"The moans, the mewls and then-"

"LA LA AL ALLALALALAA, not listening!"

Then I went to my room locked the door and changed my clothes.

"I'm glad Ai-chan's a little better today...unlike before."

I sit on my chair then I brought out my deck, I smiled a little then place it on my desk. I turned off the light from my lamp then I went to sleep.

The following day, after I have fought with Kai I found a strange liking to Vanguard. After classes I went straight to card capital with Morikawa and his friend. I returned it hopes of fighting Kai again, only to find out he wasn't there.

I was devastated, then I began blaming myself for what happened. What if he felt bad because I defeated him? What if-

All those what if's statements were cut by the arrival of Kai. I couldn't believe it! He was here right in front of me. I was smiling and blushing slightly, from then on I started going to Card Capital with my new found friends. I never thought I would become friends with our class' official delinquent and his assistant.

* * *

Finished! 4 reviews, Oh my God! Thank you THANK YOU so much for your continued support, it means so much to me. I just want to let you guys know that later on and hopefully, I would be able to finish chapter 4 and right now I will announce a POSSIBLE sequel to this story. I may ask your suggestions about it :D!


	4. Secrets

All righty! I finished and as I promised uploaded the fourth chapter of this story. I'm having so much fun doing this! Enjoy :DD

* * *

"Tadaima"

"Aichi you're late again!" Emi told me with her hands on her hips

"Sorry Emi, I had to finish a project at school." I lied

"You always give me that reason." Err...

"Ara, okairi Ai-chan!" Whew Mom your just in time!

"I'm home mom, if you need me I'll be up inside my room." I hurriedly ran to my room

"Sure, go rest now Ai-chan." She said

"Mom, don't you think it's weird?"

"What is?"

"Aichi's been coming home late than usual."

"Well maybe he found a hobby he likes."

"Probably…"

"Don't worry too much Emi; I'm sure your neesan can take care of herself."

"But I'm really worried about her, what if she'll get hurt?"

"Oh no she won't, it seems that she has found friends that she will cherish."

"But-"

"Why don't you call your sister down for dinner?"

"Hai"

Emi climbed up the stairs. I heard a knock on my door and her voice. She said

"Aichi, dinner's ready."

"I'll be their soon."

"Okay"

She left and I opened the door. I was wearing a blue t-shirt with one long horizontal stripe on the middle. And khaki shorts knee-level. I went straight to the dining room to eat our dinner.

* * *

**Dining Room**

"Mou Aichi, when can you start wearing those clothes I bought for you?" Mom kept on saying those words

"But Mom, those clothes aren't my type." True, lacy and ribbons aren't my thing

"You mean those lovely dresses? Those dresses are pretty on you." Sure if they weren't all girly

"Kaasan's right Aichi, if you aren't going to wear them boys won't like you." Emi added

"I don't really like boys; I just want to make friends and that's all." Yup they might think I'm gay if I wear those

"How about that Kai you've been telling me about?" Uhoh, not that again mom!

"E-eh, b-b-but he's just a friend!"

"Is that all you think about him?~"

"Of course, it's not like I like him as a man. Besides he still thinks I'm a guy, and I don't want to reveal my true gender because it might ruin our friendship." I was scared, scared to lose him again

"Aichi…when I was your age I too was afraid of telling the truth to my parents. Often times I would lie about things. Like my exam results or if I did my homework." Bingo! Now I know my origin!

"But, there will be a time that you will have to tell him the truth. There is no secret hidden forever remember that Aichi." She added

I sighed "Hai, I'm finished…"

Then I left the dining room to my bed room. Once again I sat on my chair and continued improving my deck on my desk…

* * *

"Neh kaasan, how come Aichi pretends to be a guy?" Emi told my mom once she finished her last bite

"It's a long story you see, once your sister had long hair. She would wear cute and pretty dresses too. She was so adorable and pretty back then."

"What happened?" She wondered

"Well…there are no secrets kept hidden forever right? Will you keep this a secret from Aichi?"

"I will"

"It all began when your neesan was three years old…"

* * *

**The Next morning…**

"Itekimasu kaasan!" I said

"Iterashai! You too Emi, have a safe trip." Mom waved

"Un" Emi nodded

"Today for sure…" she whispered

Usually Emi's class ends a bit earlier than mine. She would go home earlier than me and help out mom in the kitchen or do her assignments in her room. Emi's smart and matured for her age. However, I wonder how she's like if she's with her friends?

The class ended and it was dismissal. I joined up with Morikawa and his friend as usual. Then we went to Card Capital to battle again.

"Yosh here's my chance…" she got out of the bush where she was hiding

"Ah! Aichi, he's been caught by delinquents. I have to do something…that's right! I'll follow them." she trailed them

Emi trailed them until she reached Card Capital.

"Maybe, this is where they've been ganging up on him. Yosh!"

Emi walked toward the entrance of the shop. She was greeted by the shop keeper Tokura Misaki and the sub-manager, a cat. She was also welcomed by the Manager, Shin Nitta.

* * *

**Card Capital**

"Oh Welcome! What brings you here?" Shin asked

"E-eto, I'm here to-" Emi was cut when her neesan saw her

"Ah! Emi, what are you doing here?" uhoh

"Well…I was wondering why you started to come home late and I was worried so I decided to follow you."

"I see…sorry for worrying you though" I smiled a little

"I'm sorry too, anyway what are you doing?"

"Ah-"

"Hey! Aichi don't turn your back on me!" Morikawa said impatiently

"Hai! S-sorry"

"I guess I should be the one explaining this to you." Shin offered

"Who are you?" Emi asked

"I'm the manager of this shop, my name is Shin Nitta. I'm also that girl's uncle."

"I see, well what are they doing?"

"Oh! They're fighting using those cards. You call it Vanguard."

"Van…guard?"

"Right, it's a famous card game where in you use creature which you call units. There are also various clans you can use, in that boys case he uses the Royal Paladin."

"That boy…oh you mean my nee- oh I mean my niisan." that was so...CLOSE

"He's your brother! You don't really look alike though haha. Going back…"

Then the manager continued explaining the rules to my sister. My sister seemed to become interested in the game too. After my fight with Morikawa, we went home together.

* * *

**Somewhere...**

"Nee Aichi?"

"What is it?"

"Aren't you insulted by being called or thought as a boy?"

"Not really, I'm already used to it."

"Since when?"

"Since I was 5 if I remember."

"Why?"

"Well…I thought being a boy was much cooler than being a girl. I also thought it would give me courage but I guess I was wrong."

"I see…"

"Why'd you ask?"

"I was just curious let's go home, mom might be worried."

"You're right."

* * *

**Back at home**

"Oh okairi you two~"

"Tadaima" both of them said

"You're just in time for dinner, go get dressed and get ready for supper."

"Hai"

"Ah, Emi matte."

"Why?"

"Whatever happens, just support him alright?"

"I understand…"

I got dressed and ate supper with my family after eating I hurriedly went upstairs to my bedroom.

"Hey kaasan…"

"What is it Emi?"

"I was wondering if…if _that_ didn't happen then maybe he'd still be that girl you used to know."

"Maybe…but if that really didn't happen, then maybe he wouldn't be this happy right now."

"Yeah…"

"You should go to your room now, it's late already."

"But-"

"It's okay, I can still do this by myself."

"Alright"

Emi went upstairs to her room. Mom did all the work by herself this night. It seemed that there is something that I don't know that my mom told Emi about. Anyway, I'm pretty sure mom would NEVER tell anyone about _that_. NEVER ever…

Because ever since that day…things were never the same ever again.


	5. Just For One Day

Minna san! Thank you so much for viewing this story. Here is Chapter 5: Just for One day

* * *

**Card Capital**

The following day, and as usual I went to Card Capital. This day however, seemed so different from the other days. Why you ask? Well it's because of the shop manager Shin Nitta, inviting me to see something nice. The shop keeper, Tokura Misaki, was given a deck by Shin. Come to think of it, I never saw this girl fight before.

She was the silent, serious and observative type of girl. I think I mentioned those qualities before. So, we fought in a card fight of course. Even though she doesn't play, she knows the rules even more than I do. I'm a newbie after all, besides being a shop keeper and helping customers out may have contributed to her indelible memory.

This was also the first time I've seen grade 3 units and the twin drive skill. Having no grade 3 in my deck was a big disadvantage.

"I lost…"

"Hmph, a deck without a grade 3 is a great disadvantage in a card fight." she stated

"I see I still have a long way to go then."

"You're right, one more thing though…"

"What is it?"

"What is your name?"

That's strange; I thought she has a perfect memory about almost everything.

"I'm Sendou Aichi, you are?"

"I am Tokura Misaki, and that man standing over there is my uncle."

"Eh! I've never thought of it that way hehe…"

"Well, it's getting late you better get going or your sister's going to drag you up again."

"You're right! I almost forgot about that, see you then."

I left the shop, and ran to my house before Emi drags me again.

* * *

**Sendou Residence**

I made it on time though, only to find out she and her friend arrived a little bit late than me. Hmm, around 15 minutes if you ask me.

"Oh Aichi, you came home early for once." I turned around and I saw Emi and someone of her age. We entered the house and was greeted by mom

"Well…is she your friend?" I asked

"Ah, Aichi meet Mai."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tobita Mai. You must be Emi's oniisan?"

"Well…" I said

"That is…" Emi hesitated

"To tell you the truth dear, Aichi isn't Emi's oniisan." Mom completed the sentence

"Eh! But-" Mai looked shocked

"I ehem am her oneesan." I finally announced

"I thought you were a boy…AH! I'm so sorry for misunderstanding." strange that attitude reminded me of my younger self

"No, it's alright I'm used to it."

"If you don't mind this question though, why are you pretending to be a guy?"

"Well that's-"

"A really long story~ Mai was it dear, I am Shizuka Sendou Emi and Aichi's mom?" Nice save mom

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed

"Why don't you join Emi upstairs and join us in dinner?"

"Is it okay?"

"Of course it is dear, just ask your parents the phone is over there and don't be shy feel at home."

"Thank you very much for your kindness."

* * *

So they left to go upstairs. I also went to my bed room to change my clothes and since Emi has a guest I had to help my mom instead. Also, I have to wear the most suitable and simple looking girl clothing my mom had bought me. It is embarrassing to wear male clothes in front of a guest even though you have admitted about your true gender.

After digging in the pile of clothes I had in my closet I found the clothes I was looking for. It's not too lacy or too ribbon-ish. Not too girly or boyish too. It's perfect; it was a white with polka dots ruffled sleeve knee length dress. It had a black ribbon as a belt. Simple but really cute!

I went down to help my mom, how long has it been when I wore my apron? My apron was pink and it had a ruffled support sleeve and a pocket in front. My mom was surprised that I wore a dress but at the same time she was pleased to. When Emi and Mai went down for dinner they stared at me. They were in awe, I blushed red.

"Wow, Aichi you look better in that outfit!"

"Emi's right, you're prettier like that Sendou-san."

"C-call me Aichi, I'm much more comfortable with that."

"See~ I told you when you wear those clothes I bought you you'd be very pretty."

"Mou kaasan…let's just eat already." I was blushing really hard

We ate our dinner, Emi and Mai went upstairs again. I remained to help my mom wash the dishes and clean up. It was getting late, Mai's parents came to pick her up however I was already upstairs sleeping.

"Come again soon Mai-chan."

"Sure Emi-chan!"

"Before you leave Mai-chan, do you know now the reason why Aichi turned out like that?"

"Y-yes, it was really devastating to hear a story as sorrowful and heartbreaking like that…"

"But, she really is very inspiring even though she went through _that_ incident she was able to find her happiness today. I hope that nothing like that would ever happen to her again."

Shizuka smiled and hugged her. She sent her off with a small token of appreciation, her trademark cookies.

"It's a really tiring day…"

"Emi"

"Hai!"

"That friend of yours, treasure her. You may only encounter a friend like her only once."

"Kaasan…"

"Do you know the reason why I allowed you to tell _that_ story to her?"

"Is it because you…trust her?"

"You're right, I trust her because I see your sister and me in her. She's kind and very polite; however despite her naïve nature she's loyal to her friends and loved ones."

"How come you know that even though you've just met her today?"

"I've been through a lot Emi, even before I had you, Aichi and before I met your father."

"I see…"

"Emi, asides from her you are not to tell _that_ story to anyone, okay?"

"Yes, I won't. I promise to protect my sister's secret."

"Good, get some sleep it's already late."

"Hai!"

Emi returned to her room to rest. Sendou Shizuka remained downstairs to finish some chores.

"It's true I've been through a lot. They were frustrating, heartbreaking, and joyful. All of this I've gone through with my family and friends. But what your neesan has gone through is double from what I've experienced; she'd gone through this all by herself. Emi, no matter what do not abandon your sister because she's afraid of facing it all alone. She's afraid of losing anyone, of being abandoned…"

With that Shizuka turned off the lights and went straight to her bed room.

* * *

AAAAAAAND~ cut! gomen minna I'm gonna have to cut it here. So how was it? Crappy, enjoyable? Passable? Feeadback? Review please :3


	6. The Great Kamui Pfft Yeah Sure

Oh my goodness! 450 views yesterday, Thank you so much guys for your continued support. For that I dedicate this chapter to all of you. I'd also like to thank my reviewers **BlasterDark64, randomduelist5, tamarasonic, SeraphelClaudia, Silverwing123, and the very first person to ever review my story PrincessAnime08 and for those who liked my writing style Kaixing and Yi Ying, thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

If I want to fight Kai, I have to get stronger and I'd need to improve my deck. It's Saturday morning anyway, no school things to worry about. I guess this is my chance…

"Mom, itekimasu!" I said

"Ara Aichi, aren't you going to eat breakfast." Mom was still in the kitchen washing kitchen utensils

"I'm on a diet! See you." I lied; lying to me has become a breeze.

"Oh really? Well, have a safe trip then~" she seemed to see through me... THAT"S MY MOM!

"Hai~" I said in a girly tone

* * *

**Card Capital**

So I left, you may be wondering what I'm wearing today. Well I'm wearing a long sleeved turtle neck with a blue blazer on with pants and sneakers too. I ran to Card Capital, today for sure I'm going to get a grade 3 unit!

"Welcome…" The monotonous voice came from that shop keeper ugh...Misaki!

"Hi Misaki-san, eto…" I was about to tell her what I needed when I forgot it...

"What is it?" Wait wait I'll remember...ugh...oh yeah Booster Pack!

"Well-" I was startled by a scream.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it sounded like…Izaki?

"I-I lost to a kid!" he stated

"Who are you calling a kid?" then I saw a kid with black spiky hair orange shirt and brownish shorts.

"He's right, don't underestimate the Great Kamui!" His glasses companion said

"DUGK, yo!" The boy with shi tzu bangs added

"U-um…" I was starting to get a bit interested about their situation but...

"What is it?"

"Who are you?" Of course I wanted to know the name of the kid who defeated a middle schooler

"Me, hmph I am no other than the Great Katsuragi Kamui! Then, who might you girly boy be?" GIRLY BOY! :( WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

That made my vein slightly pop out but of course; he's just a kid or is he? I'm not really feeling well today and as a teenage girl, I have to go through menstruation every month. How do I manage? I have mood swings but, I try to control it by saying everything I need to say through my thoughts. I got to admit this kid's got a big mouth. I want to slap him or punch him right in the face although that might cause a big racket.

I try to suppress my anger however…

"You mean me?" my smile was wavering

"Of course who might the Great Kamui be referring to?"

"WMGKR, yo!" shi tzu bangs boy added

They are seriously pissing the living stuff out of me! More veins pop out of me, you seriously don't want to piss me of too much don't you? If you did, you wouldn't like it because when a girl has her period that's when the problem would start…

"I'm Aichi Sendou." my eyes were starting to turn darker

"Aichi…Sendou, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" and more veins were popping out

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, my voice was switching to pissed the hell outta me mode

"Your name sounds like a girl!" BINGO! If only nobody was looking I would've hit you on your head...

"Hahaha!" Shut up :((! I feel another vein pop out of me

"SLG yo!" You don't wanna piss of a girl on her period!

That's it, I've had enough! There were like 4 veins that popped out. I was trying so hard not to hit him with my hand so instead I emitted a dark aura enough to make their laughter stop equipped with a sweet yet creepy smile. Then, I calmed down just a little bit…

"I see…I'm used to it so don't worry!" I'm really used to it, no lie there.

"Anyway, would you fight me?" he seems interesting for a kid.

"You're asking me to fight a weakling like you? Hmph, not in a miles of years!"

"Miles of…" megane kid said

"Years?" I added

"Kamui-sama, I think what you meant was a million of years." megane kid corrected

He blushed a little about that small correction by his megane friend.

"Anyway! I don't fight weak fighters. I'm strong enough to defeat people older than me. Like him." He pointed to Izaki

"Hey hey! Don't get too cocky kid, it doesn't mean you won against him for one time makes you so great. Let's fight!" Morikawa announced

"Very well! I'll fight you!" Kamui brought out his deck

This was the first time I heard Morikawa standing up for his friend. It was sort of touching if you've seen it. However, his determination was not enough to defeat Kamui…

* * *

**Minutes Later... the fight didn't even last an hour**

"I-I-I can't BELIEVE IT! I LOST TO A FRIGGIN KID!" It's true, but because of his deck structure I wouldn't look for another reason why...

"I'M NOT A KID! Hmph at least I don't lose in a card fight unlike you Lose-umi!"

"HEY! MY NAME IS KATSUMI MORIKAWA NOT LOSE-UMI REMEMBER THAT! "

"Sure sure Lose-umi."

I heard the door open and I saw Emi.

"Mou Aichi! Come on you have to help me out with the groceries."

"Oh right! I totally forgot about that. Hold on a sec."

"No! You're coming with me right now."

She grabbed my right wrist and pulled me out the store. It's a bit painful for a girl her age to be able to grab and drag me out of a Card shop.

"Who is that goddess? Setting that aside, are those two in a relationship?"

"Kamui-sama, could it be? You've fallen in love with that goddess."

"FILWG, yo!"

"You're right, her eyes and her voice it just sticks to me and her beauty it's one of a kind!"

"Congratulations Kamui-sama!"

"BUT WAIT! I have to get rid of that boy-girl first. I know…a duel between me and him the prize being that girl!"

"OSSU!"

* * *

The next day, I returned to Card Capital and finally I was able to get the booster pack for my deck. Lady luck seems to be by my side since I got a grade 3 unit! Its name is _Solitary Knight, Gancelot_.

"Yosh!"

"Hey you!"

"Me?"

"Yeah you, that boy-girl from yesterday!"

Once again, I can feel my vein pop out of my head. Got to SUPPRESS!

"It's Sendou Aichi, Aichi for short" I smiled

"I challenge you!" What? I just asked for a challenge yesterday and you declined and now YOU'RE asking for one?

"Fine! I accept it." Might as well accept it since you can seldom get a chance to challenge 'The Great Kamui-sama'

"But there is a condition, if I win you will hand me the goddess!"

"Ugh what are you talking about?" Goddess ugh…

"You know that girl from yesterday, the one who dragged you out from this shop."

"Ah you mean Emi?" Yup, she's my little sister

"AH! That's the goddess' name?"

"Yeah, she's my-"

"You don't have to say it! I've already seen your love for each other yesterday. And as the Great Kamui, I simply cannot allow you to take the one and only goddess of my life!"

I really don't understand what he's saying to me. As a kid he really has a wide range of vocabulary. So we fought anyway…

All I can say is that he's great as his title implies. He uses his deck as if he knew each and every one of them. That boy also uses special skills to call out his rear-guards and his Vanguard. I'm just a beginner; eventually I'd be able to learn that too. Going back to our battle, He rides Genocide Jack and King of Swords which deals a lot of damage to me.

I was pretty lucky I acquired that card from earlier; I was able to make a comeback. Now the fight is 5-5 however, it seems lady luck left my side a bit sooner than I thought. He finally rides his Ace card, Asura Kaiser and I lost.

At the same time, Emi arrived at the store to drag me back home again…

"Aichi, come on it's getting late already."

"Hai hai."

"Hey boy-girl! What about our deal, hand me the goddess!"

"Goddess? Oh, Emi meet Kamui."

"It's nice to meet you. What's wrong you're all read?"

The moment was broken by Misaki's voice.

"You don't really understand it don't you?"

"What? Aren't they in a relationship?"

"A sibling relationship if you ask me."

"Huh?" He went a little pale

"Kamui-sama…are you okay?"

"YO, yo!"

Then he regained his energy and shook his head. He grabbed my two hands and he said.

"Aichi-oniisan!"

"Aichi…ugh…oniisan?"

"Hai, please let me call you oniisan from now on!" he bowed

"S-sure" I said

This day was really tiring, but I met this strange kid. He's full of energy and really lively,just like how Kai was back then…

* * *

Done! I'd also like to thank my viewers in **US, UK, ****Philippines, Singapore, Malaysia, Canada, Australia, Indonesia, Brazil, Pakistan, Japan, Netherlands, Hong Kong, India, Israel, Argentina, New Zealand, Spain, Serbia and Montenegro, Romania, Sweden, Puerto Rico, Switzerland, Greece, Vietnam and Denmark** I love you all! :DDDDDD

By the way, I wanted to shared this vid to all of you. I find it really funny haha :DD

watch?v=wa7qWADIWzE


	7. Bring it On part 1

Yo minna~ Again Thank you for your continued support for my very first story on Sorry if Chapter 7 took a while. I had to pick up so new ideas and re arrange them by writing it on a notebook =). Happy New Year to everybody

* * *

The next day I decided to go to card capital. Only to find out it was empty…

"Ohayo, Misaki-san." I greeted, I'm starting to form a habit of greeting her every time I enter the shop.

"Ohayo…" she greeted back

"What happened here?" The shop's all quiet…TOO quiet

"It seems that a New Card Shop has been built inside that mall." Shin pointed

"Eh!" THE most visited shop was overthrown by a NEWLY built shop IN a MALL?

"Ohayo, Aichi-oniisan. Ara, something smells fish fried about this place."

"Fish fried?" Sounds ugh…awkward

"You mean fishy." Much better

Kamui once again blushed at Misaki's correction. I explained the rest of the matter to him. He seems really unaffected by the news. He also invited us to check out that new card shop. The shop's empty anyway so we decided to check it.

* * *

**The Mall erm whatever you want to call it**

When we entered the mall to see the shop, we had difficulty finding it. We spent the rest of the morning window shopping and REALLY shopping. The shopping was done by the store manager, Shin-san. The window shopping was done by no other than us. It's not that I don't have money really. I just can't find a shop I like.

Most of the things on display were female clothes, shoes and accessories. There are also toys and small stalls that sell food. I bought food, but I didn't eat much like how a usual boy would do. Duh, I'm a girl even though I have the appearance of a man I got a stomach of a girl.

Morikawa and Izaki thought I was sick since I didn't eat so much unlike them. Oh good Lord! Morikawa would drag poor Izaki to different food stalls then but the good looking ones. He'd also ask for a taste test. Poor guy…

Kamui and Shin well, they're still in the grocery buying ugh _necessities_. Misaki, she's shopping for clothes. Well she's a girl and everybody knows that. As much as I want to buy female clothes and replace the ones my mom bought for me, I can't do that. One, I have BOYS that follow me. TWO, if they saw me they'll think I'm a pedo or a gay. Third, what if they actually find out I'm a girl?

Ugh, the urge of buying clothes is _so_ tempting. I started playing with the hem of my shirt. Darn it, I blame my menstruation for my cravings (the physical cravings…u know clothes and etc.)! I CAN RESIST…NO I can't…YES I can!...No I can't…urge…what if they find out?...what if…what if! Oh that's it! I'm friggin buying new girl clothes!

"Ugh…guys." I tried to call their attention, it was effective though :)

"What's wrong Aichi? Got a stomach ache?" Izaki asked

"Yeah, well I might take a really long break in the toilet." take note of the words _really & long_

"Oh okay…" Sheesh, thanks for the concern I really appreciate it

"Hey, be a bit concerned will you? No wonder he doesn't have an appetite…" Thanks Izaki I owe you one! So I left the food stalls and guess what happened next…SHOPPING!

I went around the mall until I was on the 4th floor; the 4th floor has wonderful shops! It's peaceful up here and not too crowded! It's perfect, oh look! I just spotted the shop I'm looking for. Weeeeeeeee~ OH YES I'M FREE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

The sales lady approached me and asked what I needed. I said I'd be looking around for a while and I'd call her if I needed assistance. She simply smiled and returned to her position. I was free to look around; the shop wasn't too big or too small. It had simple but really cute clothes.

I finally found what I was looking for. It's not really that gorgeous or that chic. It's a black tan halter knee-length dress. I also found a pair of two-inched black pumps, a perfect blend for me. I went to the dressing room to wear them.

At the same time, a new customer arrived…it was Misaki! She also looked for a dress and found this shop while roaming around. After about 10 minutes of careful observation, she called on the assistant and asked for a medium size. The dress she picked was a long mint green gown with a high slit that reached her knee.

The sales lady gave her the dress size she was waiting for. Misaki was also waiting right in front of the dressing room where our protagonist is fitting. She waited patiently for her turn until…

"Excuse me, miss are you done?" the saleslady asked, hold on a minute I'm just wearing the pumps

"Oh sorry sorry~" I said, there ya go it fits perfect- GASP!

I got out of the fitting room with my tan halter dress and two-inched pumps. At that moment, I saw Misaki in pure shock and she turned a bit pale afterwards…

"A-Aichi! Y-you're a girl!" She pointed at me

It's really rare that you hear Misaki stutter, in my case this is the first time I heard her stutter. It's really cute when she does.

"I can explain this... but PLEASE keep this a secret from everybody."

* * *

**A few minutes later **

She calmed down, we we're still in that shop sitting on a comfy bench. I told her my story and about _that_ too and also why I hid my gender from everybody. Thank God she's matured and understanding! Most of all thank God she's a girl.

"I see…it must be hard to carry that burden all alone all this time. I'm sorry if I panicked a bit back there." When she panicked, she looked so cute~ IT'S NOT THAT I'M FALLING IN LOVE!

She stood up and offered her right hand.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about your true gender and about _that_." Aw, thanks :)

"Really?" You sure?

"Yeah."

"Do you promise?" Are you really sure?

"I do-"

Then I tackled her and pulled her into a tight hug. It was such an unusual scene though; if there were passer-bys they may have thought it was erm…Yuri. She smiled a little bit and we payed for our newly bought dresses. I asked Misaki to hold my shopping bag for me and she willingly agreed.

When we got back to the group we've seen them all worn out from shopping. When Shin-san saw Misaki's 25th, plus mine, 26th shopping bag he visibly paled and fainted. Morikawa and Izaki tried to snap him out of it. Misaki still left the shopping bags to their care.

We already forgot the reason why we are here in the mall. Everyone was enjoying, eventually Shin woke up and brought the shopping bags, with the help of Izaki, to the car. While they were at it, we decided to continue looking for the shop. Morikawa had to jingle so he went ahead of us to go to the nearest restroom.

While waiting for him, I decided to roam around for a bit. Then, Misaki and the rest of my friends decided to follow me. We reached the last shop and beside that shop was the store we were looking for…

* * *

**Somewhere in the Mall**

"P-S-Y?" Kamui read

"It's read as Sai." Misaki corrected

"Let's go in." I suggested

"Alright." Misaki went on ahead then I followed

The shop was…empty. However it had a mystical and mysterious structure. This shop is one of a kind. It's so futuristic, the cards that were on display were all floating. Then there's this large Vanguard table. I decided to approach the table and strange enough, it reacted to me because suddenly there were virtual images of...wait...ARE THOSE MY UNITS?

At the same time there were three girls that entered the shop. One was tall that had short blue hair, the other one had long yellow hair and the last one was short, childish and she had long pink hair that was tied into curly pigtails.

"What brings you here in our shop?" the girl with blue hair asked

"Well we were just looking around when you guys suddenly appeared out of nowhere." Misaki answered

"Hmph…" the girl with yellow hair stared at me and somehow shocked to see me near the table. It seems that I did something wrong…

"You, I challenge you to a Card fight!" She pointed at me…wait…WHAT?

"Mou Kourin-chan, they just arrived at our shop and then you suddenly challenge that boy to a duel?" The girl with pink hair asked

"Rekka's right Kourin however, this is the first time you challenged a person to a card fight." The lady with blue hair said

"Like I care, besides I want to test his strength since he seems weak to me." What? You did not just say that. I mean it's true I'm weak but it's because I just started out! Tsk tsk, it's wrong to judge a book just by its cover

"What's wrong? Afraid to lose to a girl in a card fight or you're a sissy coward afraid of losing." GASP Ah, you did NOT just call me _sissy_! You did NOT accuse of me of being _gay_! Okay, that's it. You're on it…bitch. You challenged a girl on her period I'll show you what this coward's made of! GRRRR

My temper is almost reaching its peak, my dark aura is starting to leak and veins started popping out. I looked at her in the eye, she stared at me too.

"Oh~ this is the first time I've seen a person that matches Kourin's aura." A girl, who's name is Rekka if I recall, said

"It seems interesting." The blue haired girl said, I never got this girl's name I guess the nickname blue lady would do for a while

"Well, do you accept my challenge?" Kourin was starting to get impatient, I know because of the tone she uses.

"I do." Cha! Bring it on, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME! I'LL CRUSH YOU INTO PIECES AND STEP ON YOU UNTIL YOUR JUST PARTICLES!

So she approached the table and went to the opposite end of the simulator. The trio explained that this table was called a "Vanguard Simulator". They said that it brought cards to 'life' therefor we could experience a thrilling battle against the two-players.

We began our match after the explanation…

"Good luck Aichi-oniisan!" Aw thanks Kamui

"Go defeat her!" Don't worry; this girl won't lose to the likes of her

"DH, yo!" IW (I will), yo!

"Kourin, do your best!" Rekka shouted

The girl with blue hair and Misaki were the only ones who weren't cheering. Those two really have something in common. Who knows, one day they'd be meeting up and then become close buddies. Anyway, back to the fight.

We placed our decks, got the first 5 cards on top then we placed the card face down…

"Stand Up, Vanguard" we said in unison…

* * *

Sooo~ how was it? Too OOC or was it just right? Please review and let me hear your feedbacks :))


	8. Bring It On part 2

Hi guys! Happy New Year to all of you and I have some few announcement to make before I begin with the Chapter.

So first of all, I'll be stating to label the POV I would be using in the story since one of my viewers told me she's getting confused on the persona I use. Just wanted to let you all know I never switched POV. Meaning Chapters 1-7 they're all Aichi's POV

Two, I just can't write the secret just yet because that's what this fic's all about! I promise you guys thought that the secret will be told in maybe chapter 23 or ugh I don't know. Just expect a chapter where I will write the secret.

Three, I will also intoduce inner Aichi. Inner Aichi is Aichi's thoughts, you know his consciousness all sentence or words in **bold** will be Inner Aichi or 'Aichi's Thoughts'

Four, The fight I typed in this chapter isn't the actual fight Aichi and Kourin had from episode 6. I just improvised and made up the fight so it's not really real. I don't know if what I actually did was correct or if I had some errors in the fight. Please don't flame me! I really don't know how strategies work in this game :(( I know the rules but I just suck at it :((

That's about it! Here's Chapter 8 Enjoy :33

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

"Barcgal" **it was my vanguard**

"Alabaster Owl!" **Wait a minute, that card's part of the Royal Paladin clan! She uses the same deck as I do, now that's what I call great coincidence. Then we played rock-paper-scissors, and I won because I chose scissors and she chose paper meaning I would go first.**

"With Barcgal's skill I can superior call Flogal from my deck." I reshuffled it afterwards

"Superior call, Flogal! Bargal move's back, Turn end." **She had such a narrow look on me, what's your problem?**

"Hmph, I ride Lake Maiden, Lien." She placed it on top of Alabaster Owl meaning it's her new Vanguard.

"And I call Wingal and Knight of Friendship, Kay!" Wingal was by the right side (in my view) of her Vanguard. Kay was behind Lien.

"With Kay's boost, Lien attacks" Lien gets a +2000 since Kay's skill only activates when the card it boost's has a 'Blaster' in it gets a +3000 to its original power.

"Drive Check" No trigger

"Damage Check" **no trigger with that I received one damage.**

"Stand and draw, I ride Little Sage, Marron and Knight of Rose, Morgana!" Morgana's by the left side of my vanguard (still in my point of view) while Marron's at the back of Morgana.

"With Barcgal's boost, Flogal attacks!" She declared 'no guard'

"Drive check" No trigger

"Damage check" No trigger too

"With Maron's boost, Morgana attacks!"

"No guard"

"Drive check" No trigger

"You done?" **Ugh, she's already frustrating the crap out of me!**

"Turn end" **At least I was able to deal her 2 damages**

"Stand and draw, I ride Star Call Trumpeter and I call Knight of Truth, Gordon and Flogal!" She replaces Lien with the Trumpeter and by the left side of her vanguard was Gordon and behind him was Flogal

"With Flogal's boost, Gordon attack's your Vanguard"

"No guard" **there you go we're on par, two damages each**

"With Kay's boost, Trumpeter attacks your Vanguard!"

"No guard" **That was pretty brave of me to declare my second no guard…hmm I wonder if what I'm doing is right.**

"Drive Check" No trigger

"Turn end" She finally declared

"Stand and draw" **The fight is 3 v.s. 2, I can still catch up!**

"Stand up my Vanguard, Blaster Blade!" Blaster Blade replaces Trumpeter as my Vanguard.

"And I call Great Sage, Barron and Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" Gallatin's by the right side of Blaster Blade while Barron was behind Gallatin.

"With Gallatin's boost, Barron attacks!"

"No guard" Just what are you trying to pull, anyway now it's 3-3

"With Barcgal's boost, Blaster Blade attacks!"

"I guard with Conjurer Mithril!"

"Drive Check, get Draw Trigger I give the power to Blaster Blade and I draw!" Blaster Blade's power gets a +5000 making his power 11000 plus the boost from earlier (+3000) he gets 14000 so the attack goes through. Thus making the battle 3-4

"Turn End"

"Stand and Draw, I ride Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad and I call Knight of Silence, Gallatin and Covenant Knight Randolf!" She replaces the unit behind her new Vanguard which is Galahad with Gallatin and replaces the unit by the right of her Vanguard which is now Randolf.

The battle was really tight! She attacks using Galahad with the boost of Galatin. I said I wouldn't guard, and thus she performed a Twin Drive check. There was no trigger during her first check but then Critical Trigger came during her second check she gave the critical to Galahad and the power to Randolf.

Her attack goes through ugh stupid me! Now the fight's 5-4, my only hope's drawing a heal trigger or a perfect guard. She tries to attack again using her rear guard which is Randolf whom she gave the +5000 power earlier with a boost from one of her rear guards.

I used a perfect guard with Iseult by discarding Flogal from my hand. Phew close call but the fights not yet done. She declared a turn end, I used Blaster Blade's counter blast to retire Gallatin from the field to avoid any intercept moves she plans to do.

"Stand and draw, I ride Knight of Convition, Bors!"

"Counter blast!" I flipped one card from my damage zone and I got a +3000 power

"With a boost from Flogal, Bors attacks your Vanguard!"

"I guard with Little Sage, Maron!"

"Twin Drive First Check, Second Check get Critical Trigger. I give the critical to Bors while give the power to Baron." **Hah eat that you damned bitch!**

"Tsk, Damage check, get Heal Trigger!" **WHAT!? TCH WE'RE SO gonna be screwed…**

"T-turn end" **Uhoh…**

"What's wrong, can you see yourself losing to me?" **Urgh! Not in a million years BITCH!**

"Hmph, that's normal though however, I suppose this will be your end it's 5-5 and it's my turn well, what will you do?"** Don't get too cocky girl! The fight has just begun!**

"Survive…"

"What?"

"I'm going to hold out! I will NEVER back down to anyone in a Card fight!" **You tell her girl!**

"Fine, get ready to get crushed!" **SAME TO YOU!**

So, she boosted her Vanguard and attacked my Vanguard. I had to guard using Intercept and one card from my hand it was a Wingal.

"Hmph, Twin Drive First Check, Second Check get, Critical Trigger all effects to my Vanguard."

**Darn it! I was almost there. It was all because of my stupidity and lack of analization skill. Oh well, it was a good fight though!**

"Nice fight oniisan!" **Thanks Kamui and sorry for not winning though**

"Kamui-sama's right, you were almost there!" **If it weren't for her lucky draw I could've won**

"YEAT, yo!"** Yup**

"That was a great fight, Aichi." **Thanks Misaki :DD**

"Hmph, I got to admit it was a good fight, Nice job." **Aww so you were a Tsundere all along shucks thanks!**

I nodded before I left though I asked for blue lady's name; she said her name was Suiko. The rest of my friends went ahead of me. When I was about to leave Suiko made a hand signal for me to come closer. She gave me a card saying it was a souvenir for visiting the shop.

"Suiko, why would you give this boy a card like that?" **Okay now I don't know what I should really feel about you!**

"Kourin let her be; she knows what she's doing." **Ugh…I suppose thank you for that erm…Rekka right?**

"Besides you two, show some respect to our guest. You should refer to him as 'her'." **Right Righ- wait how did you know I'm a girl!**

"This boy's a girl?"** Good now you know**

"Eh~ I thought he'd be a really cute guy for Kourin."

"Shut up!"

"Ma ma, aren't I right Aichi Sendou. You're a girl aren't you?" Right

"Yes, may I know why you know I'm a girl?"

"Well, I have my own ways you see…"so does that mean you've got a third eye?

"Are you psychic?"

"I guess you can say that. You better get going; your friends are waiting outside." OH! I TOTALLY FORGOT

"Also please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, I promise."

"See you!" I bowed and waved goodbye

* * *

**Suiko's POV**

"I really didn't expect him to be a 'her'." Rekka said

"He doesn't even look like one, is she like a tomboy?" Kourin asked

"Not all what you see is what it seems." I replied

"What do you mean Suiko?" Rekka was starting to get interested.

"That girl hides a secret that's so much painful and hard for her to carry around. She hides it from everyone because she's afraid of losing someone precious in her life again."

"Why didn't she ask for help from her friends or family?"

"Well I reckon that maybe she never had friends before and maybe she's afraid of what her family would say from the burden she carries." But I fear there is more to that…

"Suiko…that girl…is she even alright with all of this?" Kourin again asked

"I suppose she isn't, I think she has something to do before she even tells anyone. However, it seems that someone already knew of what she was hiding." That girl…holds potential just like that other boy. Could she have that power too?

"Eh who is it, who is it?"

"It's that girl."

"You mean the one who wasn't cheering for that girl?" Kourin answered

"Yes, it's her."

"How did you know?" She seems to doubt me however, it can't be helped. It's the first time to see her get interested about a certain person.

"I was watching her expression while you two were fighting. It seems her usual expression changed when that girl emitted an aura that was on par with yours. It led me to believe she already knew her secret."

"How come I never noticed it?" Rekka asked

"It's because she doesn't let anyone notice it, besides you were busy cheering for Kourin along with the others."

"Hehe…" She scratched her head.

"Interesting…" Kourin muttered

"What is?" I asked

"That girl, Sendou Aichi, when I was fighting her she had a strange aura. It was as if she was really fighting me. She had eyes of a tiger and serious aura. All this time I thought she was a boy; I guess it led her to be furious."

"Oh no you didn't just lead her to be furious; you actually triggered her hidden emotions. She isn't the type of being angered easily. Perhaps she's on her monthly period…" I concluded

"Heh~ She's as scary as Kourin when she's angry!" Rekka teased

" . !" This was always Kourin's problem, she had a really short temper.

"Anyway, Kourin what do you plan to do?" Now that we're already involved I'm curious of what she will do.

"Observe…I will observe that girl." Hmm, sounds fine. It's better to gather information than to act all reckless.

"I see, through what way then?" True enough, she can't just sit here all day viewing every move she does through my screen.

"Isn't it obvious, Kourin's going to stalk her~" Not bad if you ask me.

"Tsk!" Kourin glared a Rekka, which made her keep quiet

"No…that I haven't really thought of. I can't go out all day just to stalk that girl. She'd probably notice too She may be slow but she's not stupid enough not to figure it out."

With that, Kourin thought really hard on how she'd be observing that girl. Hopefully thought, she would be able to enter the Regional Circuit…

"I got it! I'll just hope she'd make it to the Regional Circuit." I knew it, that's my sister

"Let's hope that she will…" I said

* * *

Done~ How was the chapter? Gomen, This is why I don't write detailed fights. It's because I think what I just wrote was wrong :((. Oh well, please review :)) I'd also like to thank **Gingalain** for taking me as his/her beta reader :3


	9. A Normal Day

****Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday I had to make a really long list for chapter ideas cause I'm almost out of them :3. I also want to thank **Esperanz** for her suggestions on how to maintain the story well :3. Here's chapter 9 enjoy!

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

It was a Saturday Morning, I got up from bed and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready. I got up quite early, about 5:45 a.m. I had to help my mom prepare for breakfast. You can say it's already a routine in our family. During weekdays Emi would be in charge of helping Mom cook and clean the house. While during Fridays and Weekends I'm in charge of doing the groceries, tending to household chores, and helping Mom in the kitchen.

"Finally my period's over." I sighed and went out of the bathroom to get my clothes. I opened my closet only to find out my t-shirts and pants and even my shorts were gone. Oh yeah! I almost forgot its annual laundry day. All that's left were…gulp…NO! I have to dig into this pile of crap to get any T shirt and shorts. If not I'll be forced to wear those frilly ribbon clothes my mom bought for me.

"I know it's in here somewhere." Swoosh there goes the first shirt I tossed

"Aha… no… *toss… it's in here *toss… I just don't know!" I didn't notice the pile of clothes growing bigger and bigger. "Finally I found the shirt I was looking for!" It's a plain dark blue shirt. "Lucky me, I also found the shorts I need." When I finished changing I folded my pajamas properly and placed it on my bed. Then I turned around and paled… gulp… I saw the huge pile of frills and ribbons and… PINK.

"Is it alright if I leave it? No, if I did my mom would kill me." I imagined my mom surrounded by a dark aura and red eyes as if she was a monster. "If Emi saw this…" I also imagine Emi standing before me with my Mom with a darker aura than before. I erased that thought away and decided to clean my room anyway.

Once I finished placing the last piece of clothing in my closet I closed it and checked my clock. It was already 6:15. I left my bedroom and went down to the kitchen. I got my apron and started getting the ingredients I would need inside the refrigerator. First I started to chop the vegetables, and then I beat the egg. Emi doesn't really like eating sunny side up so I decided to make an omelet for her. My mom is a body conscious person; she seldom eats meat so for her I decided to make tofu soup and a vegetable salad. For me, I don't eat a lot and you can say I'm conscious about my wait so I decided to cook tofu soup and vegetable salad too.

Once I finished I prepared the plates and placed the following dishes on the designated plates. Mom came down a little earlier than Emi since Mom was first to appear.

"That smells delicious; did you make it Ai-chan?" Mom asked

"Yes." I replied

"Well let's eat and see." Emi sat down on her chair and we followed her suit. She took a small piece of omelet and tasted it. "Wah~ it's delicious!" she said

"Really?" It's been a while since I last cooked in the Kitchen.

"Yes, Ai-chan you can already pass as a housewife~" Mom teased

"Mom, you know I'm not good at those things." True, I can cook but I suck when it comes to other chores.

"As long as you can cook you're qualified to be one!" Sometimes I really get irritated with my mom's awfully optimistic personality.

"Besides that, isn't your fieldtrip coming near?" She asked

"Yeah by Friday, I won't be able to do the groceries." I replied

"Well that's alright, I have Emi to help me right?" She looked at Emi and Emi nodded

"I'll help Mom while you're out. Just remember to bring back souvenirs okay?" Ugh…

"Fine" I wish every Friday our school would have Field Trips. You just can't imagine how my Mom would give me a scroll (you heard it right) of things I need to buy from the groceries. It's hell! Imagine me carrying all those plastic bags with loads of stuff. Then I have to walk home because she doesn't give extra money for transportation. Her reason is always the same "Ai-chan the grocery and our home is just walking distance, you wouldn't need to take a taxi so that it wouldn't be expensive. Besides, carrying those groceries would build up your stamina and muscles!"

I have to admit ever since she made me do that my stamina and strength have drastically improved. Going back to our conversation…

"Well where's the itinerary of your field trip?" Mom asked

"It's in a Museum and ugh… I think that's all…" I replied

"What that's all? There should be more than one place." She's doubting I know but that's all there is to it.

"Well technically yes, but since Mark sensei wanted us to learn more about Vanguard's history he made an arrangement in a Museum somewhere. It's exclusively all about Vanguard…"

"Hmm… so as long as the students learn something~" Mom ugh aren't you like going to say anything else but that?

"Come to think of it Mom did you ever play Vanguard in your entire life?" I asked

"She's right mom." Emi added

"Well… I did however the game wasn't fully developed back then. It was just an ordinary card game amongst all ages. It was fun; I have to admit I already miss the thrill…" She said

"Mom, one question, the type of Vanguard you played didn't have any simulators or anything that would bring the cards to life?" the answer was pretty obvious though, but even so I wanted to find out.

"Like I said, the game back then wasn't fully developed however, there were already plans on how to make the game more interesting. Thus they began creating the simulator you were saying." Oh really? I can't believe it, just how old are you mom.

"What clan did you use?" Emi asked, she's right though I'm kind of curious too

"It's… ugh… um… hmm… haha~ sorry I already forgot besides, it was already a long time ago." She said with an apologetic look. Emi and I both sighed and we took our plates to the sink. It was Emi's turn today to wash them. When mom finished ironing the laundry I brought my clothes to my closet. She even complained how come she never washed the clothes she bought for me… sigh

I dressed up again wearing my usual turtle neck and pants; I left my home to go to Card Capital to visit my friends. Ever since Misaki already knew my secret; she and I formed a somewhat strange bond. She's like a protective elder sister and I'm like her younger sister although, I don't know anything about her yet.

* * *

**Card Capital**

I enter the shop and greeted her with a smile and she greeted back…

"Well how's your day?" She asked

"Its fine, so far I still haven't lost my cooking skills!" I proudly said

"That's good, nobody would want a housewife who can't cook." She teased

"Agh stop that, first my mom and now you. What are you my second Mom?" I said

"Really, your Mom's really optimistic in my opinion." She smiled

"Too optimistic if I may add." I paled a bit

"Before I forget, I won't be able to visit the shop this Friday." I told her

"Why?"

"I have a field trip in a Museum." I said

"Oh, what kind of Museum?" she seems interested, well even I am interested what it looks like

"It's a Museum all about Vanguard." She sweat dropped

"Is that even of educational use?" I know, but for him it is.

"Our teacher, Mark sensei, is our adviser too. He asked suggestions about where we should go during our field trip."

"Then what happened?"

"Morikawa raised his hand and told our sensei we should try going to the Vanguard Museum located somewhere near the hills. Mark sensei, being an avid fan of vanguard, automatically approved and he immediately talked to our principal and made the arrangements needed."

"And the class approved?"

"They didn't at first, but after some convincing from the sensei and Morkawa's threatening actions they finally approved." I added

"How about the principal, how on earth did he approve such a ridiculous trip?" Misaki was starting to get more curious.

"Well… let's just say those two did something pretty interesting that the principal approved and even allowed our sensei to make the arrangements…" Misaki sweat dropped once more

"That sounds ridiculous; I can't believe that thug could do such a thing." True

"I know but that's the truth. Even the principal himself wouldn't tell us what happened during that time. All he said was that we should go out and enjoy the trip." I remember the principal shaking from fear when Morikawa and Mark sensei entered the room. He seems he would faint at any time, poor guy…

"Anyway, shouldn't you be in the grocery buying your necessities?" Misaki is always like this, she would remind me about almost anything. It comes in handy sometimes …

"Well the nearest grocery store in our place is a walking distance so I guess I'll be buying what I need by Thursday." I still remember how my mom would give me the 'scroll' and how I would be her 'slave' ugh… awful days

"If you say so…"

"By the way where are the manager and sub-manager?" Now that I think about it, those two along with Misaki would always greet me.

"Oh Shin and the sub-manager had something to… deal with…" She kind of twitched by that last statement I wonder why…

"I better get going it's kind of late though."

"Yeah, you should or your sister would come and drag you back home." She reminded

"Hai hai~ itekimasu!" I waved

"Iterashai" she waved back

* * *

**Sendou Residence**

When I got home by 6:30 I started to change my clothes and began to cook dinner. This night for Emi I'd be cooking curry. She really likes the way how I cook it, she even said one day she's be able to surpass mine. For my mom, well steamed fish, corn soup and some rice would do. And as for me, pasta would be sufficient.

While I was cooking, Emi began to prepare the plates. When I finished, as usual I placed the food to their respective plates.

"Uwah~ it's curry my favorite!" Emi said

"Ara, it's steamed fish, corn soup and rice today right?" Mom asked

"Hai" I replied

"Well… how is it?" It was my first time to cook mom's dish so I don't know how well I did.

"Yummy~" Sometimes my mom would act like a child.

"That's our Ai-chan!" Emi never really changes. She's still matured and witty as ever however, when she eats her favorite curry you can say she changes… a little bit.

I'm really glad I made those two really happy just by my cooking. In fact, they're happy even when I just wear girl clothes. They'll complement me or I'd receive praises from them. I wish I could freely wear them again but, I guess I just really can't forget about the past…

* * *

So how was it? Please don't forget to review =)


	10. A Broken Promise

****Hi minna! I decided to create the tenth chapter, it would focus more on a piece of Aichi's past. Don't forget the keyword 'piece' it wouldn't be fun if you knew the whole past. I'll reveal it piece by piece I promise until I sew them all together in a single chapter :)) Enjoy!

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

I was in my bedroom, night time and I was remembering the past holding onto the necklace that was always hidden behind my shirts. It was a very simple necklace. It was a blue crystal with a plain silver chain. Even though it was that simple, it held a lot more than that. It all began when I was three…

I had a father whom you can call a man worthy of respect. He would always come home really late however; he'd make an effort to at least greet me and my mom. Back then I had longer hair, it reached my back. I also wore frilly dresses, lacey skirts, cute shoes, and ribbons. They were my favorite. My mom would always dress me up and she'd always say that dressing me up is always fun.

My birthday was nearing; it was only five days away till I turn five. That day was a Saturday, so my Father had no work. Meaning I could celebrate it together with my family but, not all what you expect in life is what you seem.

"_You're giving this to me?" I asked while holding up a necklace that had a blue crystal._

"_Yes, consider it an advance birthday gift. Promise me you'll treasure it." Father said_

"_Yeah, because dad was the one who gave it!" then he gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead._

"_Well, I'm off then!" my father said after he had kissed mom on her cheeks._

"_Take cares then, have a safe trip!" mom waved and dad waved back_

It was only a day till my birthday back then, he could've given it to me on the day itself but, I know now why…

_12:30 a.m._

"_Mom, is dad coming home?" I asked while holding a stuffed toy bear._

"_Huh, oh well-" I realized that mom was looking a bit pale then the phone suddenly rang._

"_Hello? Oh it's you dear where are you? Do you know what time it is?... I know you're busy with work but do even remember what day is it today?...'Huh' don't you 'huh' me! It's our daughter's birthday! You even promised you'd come-…sigh fine…yes…I understand…sigh…alright then…take care…what is it…what!" then mom brought the phone on her hand covering the place where you needed to speak._

"_Ai-chan" she called me_

"_What is it?" I was sitting on the couch._

"_Could you go upstairs to your bedroom?" she sweetly asked_

"_But what if dad comes home and I'm not here?"_

"_Don't worry, he's on the phone mom'll talk to him." She assured me_

"_Then can I-"_

"_No, .now!" her warm aura suddenly dropped to absolute zero degrees brrr…so cold. It was so rare to see mom angry like this I wonder why…_

"_Yes…" I climbed the stairs and pretended to be inside my bedroom by closing the door while I was outside then I sat where she couldn't see me. Suddenly she turned the loudspeaker of the phone which I can hear._

"_I dare you to say that one more time!" she shouted_

"_Darling I'm just saying, maybe it's time that Aichi learns how to deal with the real world-"_

"_Then what, bring her to your world and destroy her childhood by forcing her to grow up? Is that what you want huh, answer me!" 'scary' I thought _

"_It's not like that! I just want her to realize that not all the time I would be there for her and that she has to become strong to protect you." Dad countered_

"_So you're indirectly telling me that you wish that our daughter was a boy instead of a girl in order for what, to protect me? Are you out of your mind! Other mothers out there wants a child but they couldn't because they are barren. Then they try several methods in order for them to become pregnant-"she was cut by dad_

"_I know that dear but-"but mom countered_

"_KNOW! What do you know? All you know about is to keep promising to our child only for her to find out that her father whom she had waited on this day never came. Do you even know how painful for a child is a broken promise?" 'eh?'_

"…"_there was silence_

"_So now you think I'm wrong? You think it's my fault that-that I forgot that girl's birthday?"_

"_Girl, so you're referring to Aichi as if she wasn't your daughter. What is your problem, you weren't like this before?"_

"_Tsk, everything is becoming more complicated ever since that girl came to our lives. All she ever does is just wear cute clothes and act all innocent all day. That …PISSES ME OFF!"_

"_I DARE YOU TO SAY IT ONE MORE TIME!" mom snapped her usual sweet aura was turning to that of a monster her eyes narrowed and turned into a darker shade of blue._

"_She's too comfortable-"_

"_Why…doesn't every child has a right to a comfortable life?"_

"_So now you're bringing up rights-"_

"_YOU- I've had enough of this! First you're telling me you wish Aichi was a boy. Second you're blaming her for this argument and third, you refer to her as if she isn't yours! Do you even know the things she has done for you?"_

"_Did she ever do anything for me at all? All she ever does is to act cute and that's all she can do! What I need is a child that's smart and analytic of his surroundings and a child that can act as an adult. That's what I need!"_

"_STOP THIS AT ONCE! You're saying that you want a perfect child? Do you know what that sort of ambition is to me? That's plain bullshit that's full of crap!"_

"_Stop the girl might hear you shouting curses on the phone."_

"_Oh so you're trying to look like the nice guy while you're making me look evil to the child. Is that it? Answer me!"_

"_It's not like that-"I was starting to shiver in fear and I put my knees closer to my head and put my hands on both of my ears so that I can't hear them._

"_No! I will say the things I want to you. Just because I am now your wife I can no longer say things that I want to say to you. It's the actual opposite! I've reached my limit…I can tolerate you bad mouthing me but, to insult our child that way is INTOLERABLE!" 'mom's really scary' I thought_

"_Dear-"_

"_So you're now dear-ing me as if nothing happened at all!"_

"_Darling please let me explain-"_

"_No, you will not explain anything to me! That's it, this conversation is OVER!"_

"_Honey-"mom banged the phone so hard that it broke. She was so stressed that there were light creases under her eyes. Her hair was springing up in different places. I took this opportunity to rush back to my room as quiet as possible._

"_Really that man! Once he comes home I will beat the living crap out of him. How dare he speak that way to my Ai-chan? I'll make sure he'll experience hell!" _

_That night I went to sleep really scared and crying. The next morning I heard shouts from the living room. I decided that going down isn't the best option at all. So I just went out of my room and listened to their conversation._

* * *

"_Darling please listen…"dad pleaded_

"_After what you said through the phone? I guess not." Mom said_

"_Look Aichi really needs to grow up fast!"_

"_And then what? Bring her to your world and deprive her of her joy?"_

"_It's not like that-"_

"_Well the way you already say it makes no difference to what I said."_

"_I just want her to see the world in a different perspective!"_

"_Oh now you're giving me that bullshit. You're telling me to give Aichi to you so that you can use her? I'm not that dumb!"_

"_Honey I'm not saying that you're dumb it's just that-"_

"_NO! I am way too tired to argue with you. Today is SUNDAY a rest day but we are doing now isn't resting we are arguing right now because of your STUPID ideals and principles and your IDIOCY!"_

"_Where is the man that I once knew, where is the man I love? This isn't like you, I guess what I thought was right. Your job and ambition took full control of your life and now that you're getting old you want to pass that burden to Aichi so right now you're forcing her out of her childhood!"_

"_But-"_

"_Don't you 'but' me! You're nothing but a weak and pathetic man that I once hated in you. Sigh… never in my whole life had I experience real childhood. Just like you my father forced me out of my joy to bring me into the world of professionals. At an early age I had to learn everything starting from business, stock exchange, and even statistics. He made me learn lots of advance crap. On the other hand, my mom would teach me the art of dancing."_

"_Dear I have no time to listen to your biogra-"Shizuka glared_

"_I dare you to finish that sentence." Even though I can't see her face I think she looked scary enough to silence Dad._

"_Ehem…everyday my mom and I would practice. From then on I learned to love it. It's because my mom was the one who taught it. She was there when my father would force me to do something I never wanted too."_

"_So?"Shizuka glared again_

"_Huh, saying something?" there was awkward silence_

"_Sigh…so from then on I hated my father with a passion and loved my mom even more. That's why when my mom died I decided to move in with my aunt, my mother's sister. I never told my father I left nor did I tell anyone in the household. I just left and continued to learn more from my aunt. I learned dancing, and that became my passion. I also developed a wild and rebellious attitude. All of those I gave up just to be a good mother to my child and a good wife to my partner."_

"_Shizuka I-"_

"_No…you don't have to explain anything anymore. All I'm just trying to say is that as a mother I would never want Aichi to experience anything like that ever again. I will do anything for her just to keep her happy and if anyone tries to take it from her I will even bet my life on the line." My mom said in a calm yet scary voice._

"_Even if it means to go up against you!" she pointed _

"_Dear…"_

"_Go…"_

"_What?"_

"_To your god damn work of course."_

"_Today's a Sunday dear…"_

"_I'm through with you, when Aichi turns old enough I will file a divorce. Right now I never regret what I said to you."_

"_Shizuka, but I didn't really mean any of those!"_

"_So now you're being a coward who decides to back down after all those awful shit he says? Right now you're telling me all of this is a joke?"_

_Dad was in awe his faced was so shocked I could feel the tension of their conversation even from here…_

"_Don't FUCK with me. Go away, go on, get going to your work!" mom snapped I could feel it, the temperature dropped again_

"_W-wait darling I can explain!"_

"_I HATE EXPLANATIONS! GET OUT OF HERE NOW. OH YOU FORGOT YOUR BRIEF CASE HERE!" dad didn't catch the briefcase I knew because I heard something break._

"_HERE'S YOUR SHOES TOO!" dad didn't caught it, I knew cause there was another crack._

"_DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!" mom shouted and she closed the door so hard that I felt the floor shake a bit._

_Once the tension was over, I went down stairs and greeted my mom._

"_Good Morning Mom!" I greeted her, although I myself am not happy…_

"_Ah Good morning…aichi." She was tired from yesterday and today's argument_

"_You seem tired mom? Did something happen?" I pretended to be oblivious even though I was hurting inside._

"_Ah well…your father and I had a small disagreement. He may not be back for a while. Don't worry though, he'd be back and besides you've got mom here!" She smiled…but deep inside I knew it was only a mask._

"_I see…"_

_From that day on I feared fights. I feared arguments or disagreements, I hated them. It traumatized me so much. Every time I hear fights it always reminds me of them fighting…_

* * *

So how was it? A big cliffhanger?Please review :3


	11. Knife of a Short Life

Hey everyone I just have some few important announcements to make!

1) You're probably wondering what is the name of Aichi's Father in my story, it's Suichi Sendou. (I'm sorry I forgot to mention it in the other chapter :( )

2) What he looks like is up to your imagination. I personally don't know how to describe his appearance for that I leave it to how you image him.

3) Shizuka becomes pregnant when Aichi is 4 around umm...summer time. Check out the story I don't remember it anymore since this is probably the longest chapter I wrote.

4) Starting Monday next week I won't be able to update everyday anymore :( It's back to school days again, but I promise that I'll update around Friday or the weekends. That you can expect ;)

5) If you have anymore questions or suggestions please review my story or PM me if it's a scroll of questions and suggestions. I promise to tend to it as fast as I can.

6) Again, thank you for your support and reviews to my story. I wasn't able to update the other day because I was busy finishing my Christmas assignments and project and I was watching Kuroko no Basuke. Try it, I'm already loving it 3

7) Thank you also to **Esperanz and PrincessAnime08 **for their continued support to my story. Starting from the very beginning and to the latest update to this story I am very very thankful to you two!

8) Of course on my thank you list I'd like to thank my other reviewers and viewers. Thank ya so much!

Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter 11, enjoy :3

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

_Ever since then, when father would come home they would act so distant and cold. Well mom was still nice to me during that time but, dad wouldn't even bother to talk to me. He'd act cold around me not even bothering to greet me. Often times he'd glare at me, it was as if I was trash…_

_From that day on I decided to distance myself from him. I began to hate him and I started to bond with my Mom more. Once, when my mom and I went out to go shopping dad would accompany us and look at us with envy._

_When we got home, he slammed the door so hard that a frame fell off its place. My mom approached him and slapped him. He was shocked while mom was so angry. I decided to go upstairs and stay in my bedroom because I know that if I continued to stay the problem would only grow bigger._

"_What is your problem?" mom asked_

"_Same to you!" dad retorted_

"_You were never like this…oh I get it you miss your work don't you? Well go on, no one's stopping you."_

"_It's a Sunday may I remind you." dad said in a matter-of-fact voice_

"_So you don't work on Sundays? That's new." mom said sarcastically_

"_Look whatever problem you have with me let's just forget it okay? Let's turn over a new leaf."_

"_Turn over a new leaf? How can you turn over the leaf when there aren't any leaves on the ground? In fact, there aren't."_

"_Sweet heart, it means to start again-"_

"_You think I'm dumb? I know that."_

"_So how come you said…there aren't any leaves around?"_

"_I'm dead serious about it; there will be no leaves no unless a tree blooms."_

"_I'm sorry I don't get it."_

"_You want to know? Fine I'll tell you, there aren't any options any-any new life left for us."_

"_But you said there aren't any leaves not unless the tree blooms right? What if-"_

"_Oh your what-ifs are utter bullshit! Don't you understand there isn't going to be a new life not unless you change!" mom was suppressing a sob_

"_Honey-"_

"_You…I'm at my limit today not just today but yesterday, a week ago and months…ages!" mom shouted_

"_Let me correct my mistake, I promise I will never do it again."_

"_Oh there goes another broken promise. That's what I hate about you! Your all just words no walk no action NOTHING!" mom snapped _

"_I-I just want to make up for my mistake that's all I ever wanted to do ever since Aichi's birthday. Please…forgive me…" he kneeled_

"_You want forgiveness? You want MY forgiveness? Why don't you go upstairs and talk to Aichi? Why don't you go tell her how you begged God for her to vanish out of your sight and how you almost wanted to take her away from me to bring her to a life filled with SHIT! Go on talk to her!"_

_Pure silence…nobody made a sound it was just the ticking of the clock and tensed breathing…_

"_Well, what are you still doing here kneeling? Where's your manly pride you've been sticking out of your chest? Is it all gone just because I told you your 'wonderful' ideals?"_

"_Let me please explain why I have done that. Please for once SHUT UP!"_

"_Fine, you want to talk your stuff go on I'm going to listen…"_

"_I said that because I was envious of my co-workers having sons whom they can bond with. They'd often boast about what their sons could do. I just couldn't help but get extremely jealous."_

"_Go on" mom said, from the tone she used she was already calm but irritation was still visible in it._

"_That night I drank a lot I forgot that it was Aichi's birthday…" I was shocked 'dad how could you, you promised' I began to cry…_

"_And"_

"_And…I called…and…I said all those things…but today is different I really promise I will change for you and Aichi's sake!"_

"…_Are you sure that isn't one of your pure bullshit?"_

"_Definitely no!"_

"_Then…go to Aichi and apologize for your actions. If Aichi will not forgive you…neither will I."_

_Then he came up to my room and apologized. Being a child, I forgave him that easily and he hugged me. He promised he would never bad mouth me or mom ever again. He also promised he would never leave my side. Not knowing there was an underlying message behind those sweet words…it was his final promise…_

* * *

_It all changed during summer when I was four. That day seemed normal, the 18__th__ day of August. We went on a vacation in a beach and checked in at a wonderful resort near that beach. We went to the amusement park, then the beach the following day. We had fun the whole week. However the 24__th__ day of August came and went…it all happened when it was night time…_

**_9:56 p.m. _**

"_Hey Aichi do you have a moment?" dad asked_

"_I do." I got out of my bedroom to walk with him along the shore. Good thing I brought my jacket it was starting to get really cold anyway._

"_Aichi, what do you think about all of this?" he said while we were walking. That night wasn't so scary because it was a full moon._

"_What do you mean dad?" asking a question like that wouldn't be easy for me to answer._

"_Just tell me what you feel…" he suddenly seemed melancholic_

"_Ugh, I feel happy that you and mom finally stopped arguing and I feel really happy because of the fun I felt in this resort." I guess that was enough since he smiled_

"_I see…hey Aichi…what would you do if all this happiness would be gone in a flash?" _

"_That's sort of hard well let's see…I would cry I guess…" somehow he frowned at my answer_

"_Why?"_

"_Because happiness is all about being truly ugh…how to put it…happy and if it was gone then nobody will be happy. It's similar to being sad right?" he smiled again at me and patted my head as if I were a puppy_

"_Mou! I'm not a puppy anymore…" I said_

"_Heh~ you will always be dad's puppy." He carried me and gave me a piggy back ride. I was so happy I wish we would always be like this…always…however fate always had its own ways. Ways that can never be changed, things that would always scar your heart, your soul and your mind…you call it destiny._

_While going back home, we were surrounded by men and women in black. My father assured me that everything will be okay. He told me to close my eyes which I did. All of a sudden I heard loud bangs, disgusting splattering sounds and cracks. When dad told me to open my eyes I was…shocked. I saw corpses and blood everywhere._

"_Sorry Aichi…I need you to head home first. Here take this." He gave me a knife and I nodded. Knowing what to do I begin to run however I bumped into one of those black men? It was a woman she held my hair so tight it hurt so much. _

"_What's wrong sensei? Can't hit a girl or can't hit me with this girl around?" she laughed and dad's eyes glinted with anger._

"_You!" he tried to come near her however she held my hair and neck even tighter. _

"_You come near me or she will die. So hurry up and choose, what will it be that or this girl?"_

_I knew dad was in a pinch. It's my entire fault if only I had the strength to protect him if only I had a weapon-wait that's it! I brought out the knife and raised it…_

"_Oh I appreciate your tough act kid but, that thing won't work against me since I have this." She raised her gun to my head. I smirked and said…_

"_Are you sure? "_

"_Huh?" at that moment I raised the knife and scarred her left hand however her grip on my hair was so tight I had to cut it too. She was shocked at my action and began to run as fast as I could but, I felt a sharp stabbing pain on my back it felt like as if she drew something on my back using a really sharp object. It didn't hinder me since I ran as fast as I could. I ran to the resort to get help from the police and wake mom up._

* * *

**_Suichi POV_**

"_That bitch! How dare she do that to the skin of a model! You bastard, you'll pay for that!" the girl screamed and dashed towards me._

"_Hmph, you deserve it after what you did." I countered her punch with agility and punched her stomach._

"_Ite! That hurt like hell." She fell forward and got a gun I walked towards her however she grinned and it was then that I realized she got me…_

* * *

**_Aichi's POV_**

_I was in hysterics; I dashed to our room and opened it. I woke up mom a bit harshly however, good thing she was a light sleeper…_

"_What the hell Aichi it's 11 pm you should already be sleeping besides." She was shocked to see my pajamas worn out, my hair so short and the wound behind me._

"_What…Who the hell did this to you Aichi?" I knew mom was a sweet lady almost a perfect yamato nadeshiko however, when you triggered her she explodes and pays you back a hundred times. She's a real…devil_

"_Mom dad's in trouble you have to help him!"_

"_I don't know what's going on but, save the explanation later lead me to your father!"_

_I also called 911; they should be here any minute. When we were about to leave the resort we encountered them along the way and tagged along with us. We reached the place however, we were too late._

_The scene was too much for me to take in, there were lots of dead bodies with blood and some without a head. The most painful scene for me to see was my father laying their unconscious surrounded by a pool of blood. I also see a small smile on his face, as if…he knew this was coming. Was it the reason behind why he asked those questions before?_

_Mom kneels beside dad's body not caring if blood soaks her dress…_

"_Dear…wake up…shakes…wake up…WAKE UP!..shakes" I knew that no matter how hard my mom shakes my dad. No matter how many insults she gives, dad would never wake up…for all eternity…_

_That was the day that marked on my entire life for all eternity. It was the day I will never forget. During those times, it was so difficult for my mom and even I to move on it was too…painful._

_The next day, we held by father's burial. A lot of his co-workers came and gave their condolences over the tragedy. Mom could never tell the truth to anyone, so she just lied that the reason for his death was a heart attack._

_Five days later, we held his funeral and buried him in the cemetery where Mom's mother (grandma's) grave is… That year was filled with sorrow and pain. However, mom didn't allow this to affect her much. She also told me one thing; it's that she was pregnant with another baby._

_I was excited all of the shock temporarily relieved._

_When summer ended, school days came and I decided to wear my usual girl clothes. The students laughed at me and teased me about being gay. They called me horrible, a tomboy, and ugly. Those words hurt so much that from then on, I never wore them again._

_A year passed and finally the baby came. It was a girl, and mom named her Emi. I was outside waiting patiently for the news. When the doctor came out, he told me the baby and the mother is safe. I came in and greeted mom and the baby._

'_Starting today, I will be your oneesan. I promise I will protect you even with my life.' I promised…I also realized one thing…I am doing the same thing like how my father would. He would always promise but in the end he would end up breaking it. I loathed him for that…_

_A week later my mom and my little sister were discharged out of the hospital. How I took care if the house was…a mystery myself. Every time I came home I would see the house sparkling clean as if it would always clean itself, I wonder how? _

A lot of things happened during those times. I'd rather not remember them. The past is past; you can no longer bring it back. You just have to be stronger at present times. Seasons changed, days came and went, time continued to move one and before you realize it…a year has already passed.

I was five when I was first bullied because of my weak appearance. I remember both boys and girls would tease me because of my appearance. I could not fight back nor could I stand up against them. I was afraid…very afraid to tell anyone what I experienced. Every time I go home my mom would ask where I got my bruises, I would _always_ tell her it was because of my clumsiness.

She'd always believe in that reason and would tell me to be more careful and aware of my surroundings. I thought happenings like this are already part of my life. I thought nothing could ever change it however, during a certain day I encountered that boy…Kai Toshiki.

* * *

_"Hey! Where'd ya get those bruises?"_

_I stared at him for a while, and then I kept on moving forward._

_"O-oi! Wait, I've got something to give you."_

_He brought something out from his pocket. It was a card with a warrior in white armor and a large sword. It was a paladin. He handed it to me then he said…_

_"Here you can have it."_

_"Y-you're giving it to me?"_

_"Yup"_

_"Why would you give a card like this to me?"_

_"Ah, well imagine yourself in a planet called Cray. Then, picture yourself in him. A tall tough looking warrior with a big sword he carries around to protect."_

_"Protect who?"_

_"Well, it's up to you who you want to protect.__He__is yours you know."_

_"This card is part of umm…"_

_"He's part of Royal Paladin! You know from Vanguard?_

_"Eh? I never-"_

_"Ah sorry kid, I need to go. By the way what's your name?"_

_"I-I'm Aichi, y-you are?"_

_"Kai! Kai Toshiki, see you!"_

I will never forget that day. The day that marked another change in my life…

* * *

**Present**

"Aichi! Aichi, wake up! You're going to be late again." Emi was shaking me.

"Just five more minutes…"I brought the blanket closer to my face.

"Aichi! Come on." She's still persistent then I heard her walking closer to my window and opened the curtains.

The sun rays always hurt my eyes. When I got up, she told me that breakfast was ready and I had to hurry since I woke up late. That reminds me…today is gym day! It was enough to trigger adrenaline in my body.

I hurriedly wrapped my chest with bandages and wore my undershirt and followed by my uniform. I went down and simply grabbed a toast and I rushed to the door. I wore my shoes and said 'itekimasu' to my mom. She said 'have a safe trip' and I was off.

* * *

And cut~ chapter 12 will be about Aichi's school life. We will find out what he does to keep his real gender secret despite the school activities.


	12. Just My Luck!

Hi guys! Here's chapter 12 I hope you enjoy! :33

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

I hurriedly ran to my school and I made it on time in class. Our first subject was homeroom then followed by History which was taught by Mark sensei.

"Since we are already finished with most of our lessons…We will discuss about our field trip on Friday!" most of the students groaned and said 'not that again' or 'ugh' well exempt Morikawa in that. He was much more enthusiastic like our sensei which caused most of us to sweat drop.

After History class we had our Math class. I never really listen to our sensei during Math class. Even though I suck at this subject I don't make an effort to improve. I still pass it though but my mark is just an average.

When Math ended we had a break…

"Hey Aichi are you going to join us?" Izaki asked

"Yeah" I said then Morikawa approached us from his desk and placed his two arms on our shoulders.

"Yosh let's go!" He then dashed outside the room leaving both of us and we sweat dropped. Eventually we left the room to go to the rooftop to hangout a bit. While we were walking, Izaki asked me something…

"Say Aichi have you bought all the things you need this Friday?" Izaki said while we were walking.

"Well now that I think about it I haven't." I said while scratching my chin

"Why'd you ask?" I said

"You see..." he gestured for me to come closer.

"If ever you told him that you haven't bought anything he'd immediately drag you to the grocery store and be forced to pay up for all his groceries." He whispered

"Really that's just…" I whispered back

"Good thing I've asked you ahead of him. If ever he asks you just tell him you did okay?"

"Thank you for that advice." I smiled

We continued to walk until Morikawa stopped and I sort of bumped into him.

"Ouch that hurt you know?" he said while rubbing his back.

"Sorry…" I offered a hand which he accepted

"Mou, you shouldn't be apologizing Aichi it's not your fault besides, why on earth would you stop in the middle of the corridor?" Izaki then turned to Morikawa

"Hey it's not my fault! Anyway, I was going to ask if both of you already bought your groceries." He said

"Well…ugh…I already did!" Izaki said while sweating a bit.

"EHHHH! When? How come you didn't tell me?" Morikawa held Izaki's collar and started shaking him. Poor guy, he's starting to get a bit dizzy with all the swirls in his eyes.

"Tsk, ah!" then he suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"How about you Aichi, have you finished your groceries?" I was a bit hesitant to answer first but remembered Izaki's advice.

"Well sort of…ugh…just yesterday." I feel kind of guilty I lied to him however after what Izaki told me I'd rather carry all my mother's groceries than pay for his.

"AHHH! NOOO!" He collapsed forcing me and Izaki to carry him to the school clinic. And we both left the infirmary to get to our next class… gulp…gym.

Your probably wondering how I change my clothes or even does boy's exercise. Pretty simple to me but complicated if you do it. First, how I change to gym clothes…

"What's wrong Aichi? Are you feeling well?" Izaki asked when I pretended to clutch my stomach.

"You go on ahead and don't worry I just need to use the toilet." I lied

"Alright…" then he left me.

One time, when I did this act almost umm…every time we had gym class he actually asked me how come I always had stomach aches before gym class. I told him it was because of constipation and an experience from childhood. He actually believed that lie and from then on whenever I did this act, he'd believe me if I told him I just needed to use the toilet.

"Okay, it's my chance."

I immediately dashed to my classroom to get an extra pair of gym clothes that I always keep inside my desk. I got it and I went to the nearest boy's toilet now that everyone's gone to their next class. I checked if there was any one around and entered when it was clear. I entered the cubicle and made sure the lock was secured then I changed. Once I finished, I brought my clothes with me and dashed to the school gym. Good thing the coach was slightly tardy than me because that would mean 40 push-ups.

* * *

**Gym**

When the coach arrived we immediately formed our line and that our sport for today would be basketball. It's not that I hate it though but I pretty much suck at it too. If not for my gymnast reflexes I would've been dead on court. All I do is just pass the ball and run around because of my height I can defense or shoot properly but I can do that however the accuracy is just so-so (sounds familiar right ;D).

"Here" and one of my classmates passed me the ball and I passed it back to my other classmate and he shot it. It went through making the score 1-0. It's just the first half so there's nothing to celebrate yet.

We were running again, another fast break only this time one of them was on defense against me. Usually the guys just ignore me on court but when we won our last game because of my lucky shot they made sure to guard me now. At the same time, the ball was with me I saw a free teammate and I immediately threw the ball to him and made our second shot 2-0.

This continued until the second-half, the ball was passed to me again and now I was double teamed. Like I said, if not for my gymnast reflexes I would've flunked my gym class. What I did was to pretend to make a shot and they actually jumped to prevent it from reaching the basket. I made a swift yet graceful turn and passed the ball to my team mate and made our winning shot. The sound of the whistle was heard meaning the game has ended. With a score of 48-36 our team won yet again.

After our gym class of course you had to take a shower. Since I had my extra clothes with me which I always hide inside the storage room I dashed outside of the gym. Good thing the coach's attention wasn't directed to the door. I sneaked out and quietly shut the door as discreetly as possible. Usually I sneak out using the window behind sacks of god-knows-what things. It was high enough to block that window. I just decided to use the door today since he was talking to one of our classmate.

The storage room wasn't so far from here and the nearest shower was another bathroom meters away from it. There was a rumor that the bathroom was haunted by ghosts, that's why nobody ever uses it. Just my luck! I quickly checked if there was anybody in the boy's bathroom just to make sure. I took a quick wash and changed into my uniform. When the bell rang, I ran to our classroom just in time for the next class which is English.

During English classes I try my best to stay awake. Do you know why? It's because our sensei is a devil in disguise. Our sensei is a woman who knows how to tame a wild class. Just by her glare she can restrain anyone. Her eyes are so sharp that you can compare it to an eagle's. That's why anyone who sleeps, cheats, or talks in class are immediately punished my squatting 5 whole minutes. If you had more than three strikes, she places a heavy object on your lap and makes you squat for 7 minutes.

That's why when English was over a sigh of relief was heard from everyone. Up next was our biology class. Biology is…well…something you can call boring. At first I thought we'd be able to use cool apparatuses I was wrong. The sensei simply read the book during the discussion making most of us fall asleep. Good thing today there was no experimentation or lab exercises. When the bell finally rang, the teacher made his final announcement and we were dismissed.

* * *

**Card Capital**

I went straight to Card Capital as usual together with Morikawa and Izaki. I greeted Misaki and the manager and they greeted back that reminds me though. I seldom see Kai in the shop anymore; I wonder what he's up to.

"Say Misaki." I said when I approached the counter.

"What is it?" she looked up from the magazine she was reading

"Where's Kai?" I asked while looking around.

"He's not here." She said and returned to reading

"Really, I think it's been days since I last saw him. Do you have any idea where he is?"

"It's already a week to be exact and why do I have to know? It's not like I'm close to him. Why don't you talk to that guy who's always with him?" She told me without looking up from her magazine.

"Is he here?" I said while looking around again, by my right to be exact.

"…Around now" and at that exact moment the door opened I heard someone approach me.

"Yo!" a familiar voice greeted and I turned around to see who was it only to find out it was Miwa who was really _really_ close to my face. My reaction was…startled all of the people here in card capital may have heard me almost shriek like a girl if not for my hands.

"Oh it's you, you almost gave me a heart attack there." I inhaled and exhaled while he laughed it all out.

"Oh sorry 'bout that." He said while he wiped of the tears from his eyes.

"Why are you here by the way?" I asked

"I came by to see if Kai was here. I guess not…see you then!" he waved but all of a sudden I grabbed the hem of his school shirt and he turned around.

"Umm…could you please tell him this message…"he looked at me slightly bewildered because of my action before but still he said 'sure, I'd be happy to send your love letter to Kai' I slightly blushed but I remembered what I was going to say.

"Ugh…umm…could you tell him to stop by the shop a bit…more often…" I said

"Hmm, to what greet his boyfriend and give him a hug and kiss?" he grinned and I really blushed at that statement.

"No! Just tell him to come so that…I can fight him once more." I don't think what I said was a lie but how come my heart beats so fast all of a sudden…perhaps I'm just a bit nervous and tired.

"Sure thing, say if ever I forget it I'll just tell him to stop by at the shop to greet 'hi' to his boyfriend. That way you wouldn't be so worried." He teased and I was seriously about to cry. I knew it was a joke but still…my heartbeat is so…strange…

"Mou, I'll just write it on a piece of paper." I was about to get paper from my bag but he grabbed my hand before I could actually reach my bag.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to relay that message to him~ see you!" he said and then he left.

I gave a sigh of relief "Glad that's over…" then I faced Misaki only to see her smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling? Is there something on my face? Did I do something funny?"

"You…really wanted to be called his 'boyfriend' don't you or…the other way around?" she said while putting down the magazine and placing her hand on the counter and placed her head on it.

"The other way around…ugh…girlfriend?...AH! you're w-wrong, I just think of him as a friend."

"Are you sure that's all? Just a friend, from the way you reacted from back then…it seems that you have developed a crush on him."

"No, I would never think of him that way! Besides, I think you're forgetting my small situation here." I said

"I know but, I don't really think that you like him as a friend. I think you're starting to…love him."

"Maybe…wait…what! No Never! I'd never feel that way. He thinks of me as a friend and I do too."

"That's what they all say in the movies and novels 'we're just friends and there's nothing more than that' eventually they'd realize their feelings and gradually begin to love them."

"That's all in the movies and a novel; my situation is a bit more realistic than those." I stated

"True, but eventually you'll realize that you're already starting to harbor feelings to him."

"That…if that would ever happen…then I guess I can only keep it in me forever…" I said with a bit of sadness in my voice

"You do know that there is no secret kept forever, no matter how hard you try to keep it that secret of yours will eventually be revealed."

"You know, you're just starting to sound like my mom." I said

"Hmm, I'm just concerned about you that's all. Right now you're confused eventually you'll realize it on your own."

"…I'm tired…see you tomorrow then Misaki." I just don't know anymore…I know it's still a bit early but my head really hurts. All I want to do is go home…

"It's still early." She said removing her head from her hand.

"I know but, my head really hurts…See you." Then I walked out of the shop leaving Morikawa and Izaki.

"H-hey where are you going, it's not even an hour, hey!" Morikawa said then he tried to follow Aichi but he was stopped by the cat.

"It's best if you don't." Misaki answered

"Why, does he have headache or stomachache?" Izaki said

"I guess you can say that…"Misaki said then she yawned.

Then they both returned to their card fight.

* * *

**Sendou Residence**

"Ah, Okairi! Your home early for once." Emi said in a cheerful voice.

"Tadaima…"then I went straight up stairs to my bedroom.

* * *

**Emi's POV**

"I wonder what's wrong with her…" I wondered

"Mom, I think Aichi's not feeling well." I called out to mom since I was worried about her

"Let's leave her be, maybe her school activities today were really tiring. I recall her saying that today was her PE class." Mom said in a positive tone

"I hope so…" I said

"Don't worry about it. Just let her rest and she'll be a lot better later on. I know, why don't you help me out today?" mom told me while patting my head.

"Okay!" I tried to be a bit energetic for mom.

'Aichi, I really hope what mom said was right." I thought

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

"Ugh now I'm really confused!" I threw a pillow off my bed out of frustration.

"I don't understand what I should feel about him. It's true that ever since he gave me that card when I was young I had felt great admiration towards him but…" my bangs hid my eyes and I felt tears run down from them.

"but…now…every time I see him my heart races my head feels hot…if I don't, I lose my focus and all I think about is him! Just what is this feeling?" then I rolled to the right side of my bed.

"That's it! This feeling is…being so worried about him as a friend. My heart races every time I hear his name because of worry. My heart raced last time because Miwa was teasing me about Kai. Next time, I won't ever fall for that trick!" I thought positively and then I took my pillow and placed it again on my bed.

I went outside if my bedroom and went straight to the dining room.

"Oh Aichi! Feeling a bit better?" Mom asked

"Yes, all I needed was rest." I said

"That's good; you got me really worried there Aichi." Emi sighed

"Yes I know, I'm sorry." I apologized and sat down the dining table and we ate together.

After we ate I helped out cleaning the dishes and went to the bathroom to wash myself. As usual, I changed into my pajamas and finished my assignment not even bothering to recheck it. I placed it back in my bag then I went to bed and fell asleep…

* * *

And it's done, sorry if I'm not saying so much today, I'm really sleepy :33 nyt please don't forget to review !

Me: Mou Aichi! Your so slow!

Aichi: Eh, why?

Me: Don't you realize that what you feel-

Aichi: Is worry and embarrassment? Don't worry, I know understand what I feel!

Me: Really? Then-

Aichi: Yeah, I realized that Kai is a dear friend to me. Not seeing him in card capital for almost a week made me a bit paranoid

Me: (-_-') Oh I see...well nevermind...you've got a long way to go...

Aichi: Huh? ('-') ?

Me: Nothing...well goodnight everyone! Have a goodnight sleep :33


	13. Aichi in Planet Cray part 1

****So everyone, starting this week and the following week I won't be able to update everyday. I'll be only updating on Fridays and Weekends gomen for a peace offering, here is chapter 13! Enjoy :3

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

It is already Wednesday night time and I am preparing for our field trip on Friday. It's still Wednesday but I have to do this since no matter how important the day is I always end up waking up late or woken up around 15 minutes before the assembly leaving me no time to prepare other things.

I've learned my lesson so I decided to use three alarm clocks on Thursday night. Right now I just finished placing an alcohol inside my pack. Good thing I was already in my pajamas or I'll sleep without ever bothering changing my clothes. When I finished placing my pack under my desk I immediately went straight to bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Moments later…**

I woke up because I heard a loud thud only to find out I'm in the middle of somewhere and my back hurts too. I slowly stood up and saw a field of trees and an ocean and…wait…last time I checked I was on my bed sleeping and now I'm in some place I don't know and sleeping on grass.

I also felt some sort of pain on my head. Oh well, you won't get anything just by staying here. It seems that it is day time in this place I look up at the sky and saw the nostalgic sky blue I always look at. I patted off the dust of my back and I felt...soft linen and wait! Why am I wearing a blue dress like Alice's in Alice in wonderland? Eventually this led me to realize that I was simply dreaming.

I tried to pinch my right arm and slap my face but unfortunately, I never left this place. My heart was slowly rising out of nervousness and fear. I look around to see if I can get any help however there was nobody around.

"Where am I? How am I supposed to get out of here?" I asked myself while slowly walking towards the beach in search for help. While I was looking around I heard a voice…

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" asked a female's voice. I turned around to see if she was there but she wasn't. Then she called out to me again.

"I'm here you idiot!" she exclaimed

"Where are you?" I was desperately looking for that girl.

"Why don't you face front then look down and see for yourself." She said in a sarcastic tone and I did turn around and looked down and saw her. She was ugh…

"You-you're a mermaid!" I was so shocked to see a girl with fish tail in the ocean that I fell down.

"So what of it, never seen one in your entire life?" she said while swimming around.

"Ugh…well…I've only heard them in fairy tales." I got back up and dusted dirt from my dress. This isn't my type of dress but since this is the only dress I have then I guess I just have to endure it until this dream ends. Then again, this is a dream

"Fairy tales? Never heard of them. You're a very interesting creature you know? So what's your race?" the mermaid asked while she sat on a rock.

"I…I'm a human." I said shyly while sweeping a lock of hair that fell on my face to the right side.

"Well your one cute human to me! From what clan are you?" she chuckled a bit.

'What should I say? Wait, clan what is she talking about?' I thought then I quickly thought of a good excuse. It's a great thing that I'm used to lying and making up excuses so I was able to make one on the spot.

"About that well…you see…I'm just a new creature on your planet so I don't know which clan I belong." I said while sweating a bit and hoping she won't see through my lie

"Eh! Well why didn't you tell me in the first place? You know I thought you were an intruder and I was about to call my comrades. If it weren't for your adorableness and innocence I would've really call them." She explained

I sighed and asked "Ah really, so can you explain where I am?"

"Strange fellow you are, usually the new units now there clans and almost everything about this place but you…I wonder. Brushing that aside, this planet where we're in is called Cray." She told me

'What! Then that means all she was asking was related to Vanguard?' I thought

"Our planet is further divided into countries or more like Kingdoms namely United Sanctuary, Dragon Empire, Dark Zone, Magallanica, Zoo and Star Gate." The girl added

"I see…"I'm still pondering too though…If I were a unit which clan would I be in? I wonder and I better decide…

"Un, the Kingdom where you are now is just a part of the Kingdom of Magallanica. The Magallinica kingdom is consisted of the Granblue clan, Aqua Force and my kinsfolk the Bermuda Triangle. We own the bodies of water in this planet and even the sand your stepping on~" the mermaid said playfully

"Really, that's so cool." Up until now I have never thought the world of Cray would be this sophisticated and Aqua Force, never heard of that clan before…

"That green field over there is the property of the Kingdom of Zoo, so if you're going to take a walk there I suggest staying down and keeping quiet. Those folks are quite aggressive by the simple sight of a creature that isn't there kin." She warned me then she got back into the ocean.

"And over there if you get past the green field will be a view so astonishing that even words can't describe. If ever you encounter that view then that field is owned by the Kingdom of the United Sanctuary. Most of the folks there are so dignified, majestic, loyal, nurturing and very kind." She swam closer that she reached the land.

"You-you can stay here?" Again I was shocked

"Course I can but not for so long anyway, the place that emits a dark aura belongs to the Kingdom of Dark Zone. I'm warning you know, even by the slightest sight of a foreigner like you on their land they will not hesitate to take you out and bring you to their leader. If you think you belong to any of their clan, which I really hope not, I advise you to be strong and be really confident or you'll be killed okay." Then she began returning to the water and she sat on the rock again.

"Hmm…what else…oh yes! There's the Dragon Empire located a bit farther from the United Sanctuary. If the place is earthy and hot then you have entered their territory. I will also give you another advice, if you want to survive this place then best stay away from that land. Those folks aren't all friendly and stuff. Like the Dark Zone, no one will hesitate to take you out most of their races are of dragon kind."

"Lastly, the Star Gate well…are…ugh…really reckless and show-offs. The only clan I like amongst them is Etranger. They're really adorable and very unique! Their territory is well…almost anywhere except Dark Zone's and Dragon Empire's land. They kind of get along with the Zoo folks too. And that's about it~ if you want to know more try looking for the Sage's." she grinned

'She did say the Etrager clan was filled with unique creatures so…'

"Thank you very much for the information. I also sort of made up my mind which clan I belong to…" I guess

"Really, what have you decided then?" she grinned and sort of wagged her tail (ugh…'wag'?)

"Yes, I suppose the Etranger clan." There was no way I could belong to the Royal Paladin clan…

"I knew it! Good thing you do because my kin loves them so much. That means…" then she suddenly emitted a dark aura with a grin then all of a sudden she jumped out of the water and tackled me into a hug.

"I can hug you all I want yipee~" I have to admit that tackle was so fast I could not evade it that we both fell on sand…

"Hey Sedna come on you've taken-"then I heard a gasp from someone

"Mou what is Felly?" finally she loosened her hold on me and turned around to look at the stranger.

"What are you doing there on land? And why are you on top of-of an intruder?" the other mermaid girl with green hair and a large chest said

"Oh, this human's not an intruder it's part of the Etranger clan that was newly created." Wait did she just lie to…protect me?

"Mou, why didn't you tell me a bit earlier you were going to spend time with an ally? Anyway, what's the name of that Etranger anyway?" the mermaid with green hair asked

"Why don't you ask her directly?" the mermaid, whose name is Sedna from what I've heard, countered

"Fine, hey you! What's your name?" she pointed at and it looked like she was irritated or…jealous was it? Scratching that I quickly told her my other name which is…gulp...

"I'm Ai, I'm from the clan of Etranger and I am a new unit. It's nice to meet an ally of our's..."

I heard a gasp from (Felly) and she quickly bowed and said "Ah please forgive my rudeness I am Felucca and that girl on top of you is Sedna. On behalf of Sedna I apologize for her action."

I just shrugged and said "You don't need to do that and besides…we're friends right?"

Felucca's eyes began to water and she muttered thanks and finally calmed down. Then she actually dragged Sedna from me and again apologized and waved goodbye to me. I waved back too.

"Hey Ai-chan let's meet again okay!" Sedna shouted

"Un" I shouted back but wait there was something missing… oh well I just turned around and looked at the green field 'Sedna did tell me that all I had to do was to keep it down and silent to make it past the field' I thought and gulped.

* * *

**Kingdom of Zoo**

I continued to walk forward towards the field. It was so peaceful but it was broken when I heard clashing sounds. I just decided to keep on moving forward because I thought they were brawling with an intruder.

'I hope they don't notice me…' I thought

"Hey you!" I heard somebody call out. I turned around to look and say a small creature that looked like… Wingal?

"Your Wingal right?" I asked kneeling down to his height but…

"Don't you dare touch me!" Wingal growled

"Don't you…recognize me?" I asked

"Hmph, why should I? It isn't like your our master or something." He said while tilting his head to the right 'As matter of fact, I am' I thought

"Wingal! Be more respectful to a fellow kin." His companion said, I looked at her and recognized her as Flogal

"You're Flogal right?" she approached me and offered a paw which I accepted

"Yes, I am Flogal and this companion of mine is Wingal. Please forgive him for his rudeness." She slightly bowed her head.

"Oh no, you don't have too. Besides, can you tell me where the clan Etranger lives?" I took this opportunity to ask them.

"Etranger…ugh…ah well they are a new clan so they live temporarily in our Kingdom. Why'd you ask?" Flogal said politely.

"Well-" I was cut off by Wingal's growl

"Hah, isn't it obvious Flogal that human's part of their weak race." Wingal 'hmped'

"Quit being so immature in front of her it's becoming rude." Flogal scolded to which Wingal muttered an apology

"I'm very sorry about that, if you'd like you may accompany us and we'd take you to them." Flogal offered

"I would love too." Wingal tried to protest but it was useless since we went ahead of him. I never thought Flogal would be this mean. Maybe it's because he thought I'm an enemy maybe that's it.

* * *

**The United Sanctuary**

We continued to walk until we reached the indescribable view that Sedna told me earlier. I gaped at the scene I saw.

"What is it your first time here?" Wingal asked

"Hai" I replied

"We best get going now." Flogal continued to march forward and I followed her suite.

There was a giant palace in the middle of the land behind it was a crystal clear lake which was surrounded by colorful flowers and tall trees. The grass had flowers too of different kinds. The land was so large that perhaps it could've reached the Zoo's Kingdom.

We entered the Giant palace and Wingal told me to stay outside of the palace…

"Why?" I stopped on my tracks.

"You're not one of us and our master only allows only of his kin to enter. If ever he found out that there was an intruder in his palace he'd definitely come and-" he was stopped by a hit from Flogal.

"That's enough Wingal, we must report as soon as possible to our master and human pardon me but what is your name?" she asked

"I am…Ai" I replied

She smiled and said "What a wonderful name, it actually means 'love' well Ai-chan if you'd like you may explore the grounds outside. Just be careful not to stray too far alright? I promise you we'd see you as soon as we finish our report."

I smiled in return and patted her head "It's alright don't rush and just take your time." I said

Flogal sort of blushed and showed a shy smile then left with Wingal. I turned around and left the entrance of the palace. I explored the outside world with a child's curiosity. When I got tired I sat down by a tree near the lake and closed my eyes and drifted into sleep…

* * *

**Blaster Blade's POV**

There was a knock on my door and told them to enter. It was Wingal and Flogal then they both saluted.

"We're back Master." Flogal said while she saluted to me

"It turns out that there are no other suspicious activities from the Dark Zone." Wingal reported

"That's great but, it's better to keep an eye out for them. Who knows they might attack us anytime. It's best we are aware and prepared." I answered

"By the way Master, I would like to report to you that along our return from our mission we have encountered a new unit that claims to come from the clan of Etranger." Added by Flogal

"Very well I would like to see this new unit." I was somehow interested about this new unit.

"Hai" then they left my room and I relaxed on my chair looking at the enormous window behind me.

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

I woke up but this time I wasn't in Cray or on my bed I was in a distorted dimension. How can I have a dream within a dream? Strange…

My train of thoughts had vanished when I felt a strong force that held my ankles, wrists, and neck. I was being restrained! I felt as if I was going to die and that thing was muttering something over and over again. 'help me' or 'die' and 'save us' I couldn't understand but one thing was for sure I must wake up!

I tried to break free but it was useless, then I felt a strong surge of pain in my head and my heart. I felt something really cold impale my heart then suddenly it was dark… I was floating and floating until

"Hey Ai…Ai…wake up!" I heard a voice…Flogal's

I woke up and saw Flogal and Wingal around me. Now I'm really confused…

"Oh good you're awake, you almost scared us because no matter how hard we shook you, you wouldn't wake up." Flogal said

"I tried to scratch your cheek and I guess it worked…"Wingal scratched his ear

Then again, I did feel pain on the right side of my cheek and…blood. I quickly grabbed a hanky from my pocket (How it was there in the first place ugh that I guess is magic …hihi 3 author)

"Wah, oh…it's good I woke up from such a nightmare. Anyway, have you finished talking to you master." I asked

"Yes, he said he wanted to talk to you." Flogal offered a paw but I just said 'I'm fine and stood up

Once again we entered the palace only this time I was really inside it. We passed by the hallway filled with familiar paintings…to me of course. We climbed the stairs and I followed those two until they stopped in front of a door and they knocked.

"Master, the new unit is here." Wingal answered

"Please bring her in." Their master replied

I was about to enter when Flogal blocked the door. "One piece of Advice, do not anger our master or you will face his wrath." With that advice kept in mind I entered the room and shut the door gently and turned around to face their master.

Only to find out that their master was…Blaster Blade?!

* * *

And it's a cliffhanger...tune in for chapter 14 :33 see ya!

Me: Wow Aichi, a dream within a dream? Dreamception XDD

Aichi: No really, it felt so real. I know I'm in a dream but I can't seem to wake up from it.

Me: And that's what the Next chapter is for silly ~('-')~

Aichi: Will I be able to leave Cray?

Me: I don't know...wait...why are you asking me (=3=)

Aichi: Well...blushes...didn't you create this story?

Me:...Okay fine you've got a point but I won't tell you IF you will ever leave Cray or not.

Aichi: Mou~

Me: Hah (^3^)


	14. Aichi in Planet Cray part 2

****hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I had to finish one of our super long projects and as I promised here is chapter 14. I hope you guys enjoy :)))))

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

I didn't know how to react because the person in front of me is my Avatar and this clan's feared yet respected leader. Blaster Blade…

"What's wrong? You look pale." He looked at me straight in the eye and I looked back. His face was serious and he didn't seem to joke around.

"Oh…well…ugh…I'm just fine…" my face was all sweaty because of my nervousness and my hands were trembling too. I guess you can say I'm greatly intimidated

"No your eyes tell me that you are deeply troubled. Is there something bothering you?" he asked in a calm yet stern voice.

"It's okay, I really am alright. It's just that you look very familiar to me…" the last part was lie because I knew him. He's my Avatar, my ace. I just said that since my head wasn't functioning too well due to culture shock. That was my only excuse.

"Then you must have seen me before. Although I highly doubt that since I've heard you're a new unit that belongs to the clan Estranger."

"Tell me what your name is?" he asked

When I was a kid back then, I was often bullied because of my boy-like name. When I dress in girl's clothes, I'd tell them my name was Ai because that name sounded so much warm and loving to hear. For that I was no longer teased by my name. Instead, I was teased by my boyish appearance. It was then I learned how to act like a boy just to cope in my environment. Eventually, I took a liking in it and from then on I continued to act like a boy. Although I also have a deeper reason than that…

"My name is Ai sir." I was sure to be aware of my manners and kept in mind Flogal's advice.

"I'm pretty sure that your name means 'love'. It is a beautiful name I must say. So far how do you find your stay here?" I was flattered! I've heard a lot of people say the name 'Ai' was a pretty name however hearing the words come from his mouth had a special ring in me.

"Well I haven't explored the place that much yet but I do find most of the people here accommodating and informative."

"Informative…so you're gathering information about what?" his expression slightly softened but the serious face was still there.

"Well it's mostly about the planet Cray and the different kingdoms in it. Why'd you ask?" there were a lot of things he could ask about but somehow his question was quite…strange.

"…I wonder about that…" then he started walking towards me. I took a step back and eventually I was already cornered because of the wall.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I am not an enemy nor am I going to harm you. I am here to help and guide those who are lost." He lifted up his right hand which gestured a handshake. At first I was a bit hesitant but I gave in because I know deep inside of me that what he told me was true.

"Very well, come here next to me then." He started walking to his large window and I followed

"I will tell you a tale about our planet Cray. Are you interested?" he asked

"Yes I am." I replied

"Very well…"

"Long ago…" he started

"The planet Cray had two powerful clans each representing heaven and land. The clan that represents the heaven was named 'Heavenly Saber' usually composed of angels and different races. While the clan that represents the land was named 'Inferno Creed' composed of fallen angels and other races too."

"Heavenly Saber was ruled by a powerful angel and Queen named 'Rin'. Inferno Creed was ruled by a deadly fallen angel named 'Lei'. The two clans never got along that well however when it came to protecting Cray they would risk their lives."

"The Queen Rin had a daughter named 'Sakura Mei'. She was the prettiest and most adored angel in Heavenly Saber. Also their clan also possess rules that each must follow. One of them was that they were forbidden to fall in love with a unit from Land or from other clans."

"Sakura loved staying on the land of Cray. She stated that being merely in the sky was absolutely boring and thus she resided on land. Even so her mother had sent twelve angels that would guard her from the danger."

"The King Lei had neither sons nor daughters but he had 7 guards which he considers his children. Those 7 guards were also named 'the seven deadly sins' which stays on land to protect the King from harm."

"One day while strolling on the land, Sakura encountered a fortune teller from the clan 'Oracle Think Tank'. The fortune teller told her that she'd live a happy and fruitful life but there was twist. If ever she encountered the man of her dreams things would change forever and bring danger to the world. The angels heard this and told it to the Queen. From then on the Queen still allowed her to go on land but she would have a tighter security around."

"Years later Sakura could not stand the strict security around her anymore for she was no longer free do as she pleases. So she devised an escape plan that actually worked and ran as fast as she could but she bumped into one of the units on land. He was a male soldier from the clan 'Royal Paladin'."

"So Royal Paladin and the other clans already existed from the very beginning?" I asked

"Yes, so your clan is considered a 'baby' compared to ours." He said

"Going back…" he continued

"Like the fortune teller said she had fallen in love with the man of her dreams the man also fell in love with her. From then on whenever she stayed on land she's come and visits him. It was not too long until her mother figured it out. Her mother was furious thus she forbade her from returning to land again. Sakura could not stand a day without her love thus she escaped heaven and continued to live with her love until it was finally sealed away with a kiss."

"It was rule that if a unit from the heavenly saber clan would ever fall in love and seal that love with a kiss from the land then the unit cannot return to heaven forever." He added

"The two lived on happily until one day a great tragedy struck Cray. A dark force had suddenly arrived and sealed away one of the land's powerful clan…Aqua Force. The heaven and the land units did their best to protect Cray but the dark force was so powerful that it reached both heaven and land. Little by little everything was swallowed up by the force."

"However there was one more option that could be tried. It will not stop the force completely but it will seal it away temporarily. It will return once there is war amongst the Clans on the Land and end once the true leader is selected. The option was to sacrifice the Heaven and Land's mighty rulers."

"The Queen and King both agreed to what they were supposed to do. Everybody in their clan must be sealed away in order to ensure the safety of planet Cray. The two leaders began casting the spell that one by one sealed away a unit from each of their clan. The dark force was starting to be weakened. It means that it was working."

"However whether the unit was a fallen angel or kicked out they were no exception. Even Sakura had to be sacrificed too. It was hard on her part to leave her love in order to save everyone. She had no choice but to do it. The man she loved never wanted to let her go but he had to. She promised to return and she requested for her love to sink her in a lake. The man was a bit hesitant at first but eventually complied."

"When the tearful farewell had ended he sank her at the bottom of the lake and it started to glow which meant that she was the last to accept her fate and the last one to be sealed away. The dark force was finally sealed away but it left a large scar in the hearts of each Clans forever. Especially the man Sakura loved."

"This sparked a new beginning for them but it also led to several misunderstandings and eventually was against their clans. Until this day forth our clans still fight against other clans because of the differences in our ideals and beliefs. Without the two rulers we still continue to fight for what we believe. Which I believe is what each clan believes in. It is their way of 'Justice and Righteousness'."

"Is that man still alive?" I asked

"Probably…" he said while looking at the window.

"Ne, you told me the man sank Sakura in a lake didn't you? So where is the lake?" I was really curious.

"It is right at the view where I am looking." He was looking at the sparkling blue lake behind this large castle.

"What! Wow that's amazing…"

Blaster Blade smiled at me and said "Yes it is, the man in remembrance for the sacrifice of her love and the two powerful clans built this castle together with the other clans that shared his ideals. Together they had built this nation the 'United Sanctuary'."

"I see no wonder it was this large. I guess this was just a part of how that man loved Sakura." I know what I said made no sense at all but somehow it had and underlying meaning in it.

"You mean a part of how the man loved Sakura?" he said

"Yes" I said

"I see you are an interesting unit Ai-san. Anyway it is getting late it is time that you go to your own room." He stated

"I have my own room?" woah okay so this is really cool…

"Yes, you are welcome inside this place. Since your clan is new we allow them to stay in here too. If you are in search of them they are just by your room or swimming in the lake."

"Thank you very much." I bowed

"If ever you are interested in learning more I suggest you go to our library and look of the Sage's." he added

"Sure…"

He turned around back to his window and called Wingal and Flogal inside his office and told them to lead me to my room. Then we left the office room.

"So how was it? Did you anger our master?" Flogal asked

"No. He seemed sort of happy." With this the two of them gasped

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"I can't believe our master was happy with you around! Maybe you've placed a drug in his drink didn't you?" Wingal said

"No I would never do such a thing. Besides I'm a boring person perhaps he seems to be in a good mood." I retorted

"I guess…" Wingal replied

"Anyway here is your room. Beside that is the room of one of your Clansmen. If you need anything don't hesitate to call us alright?" Flogal said

"Sure"

"Wait! We only serve our master remember. We don't serve anybody-" Wingal was cut by Flogal's glare

"You're wrong Wingal, are you that slow? Our master already accepted her as a part of us so we must do everything we can to let her feel welcome around us. Do you understand?" she said. Right now Flogal sounded like my sister Emi.

"Right…" Wingal bowed his head in embarrassment

"Ehem, sorry about that Ai he just can't accept the fact that you made our master happy. Well enjoy your stay Ai-chan!" with that Flogal left while dragging Wingal with her.

* * *

**Room 199**

I entered my room and saw that it was large. It was so large…I don't think I can even describe its beauty. All I can say is that it's like a Victorian styled place complete with a bathroom, Kitchen, Dining room, Living room and bedroom and a balcony with the view of a lake.

I roamed around inside the Bedroom and checked out my closet and found that it had lots of pretty clothes. Clothes like what my mom would buy me. Ugh…

The bathroom had a shower, tub and Jacuzzi. Everything was complete!

I viewed the Balcony then a warm yet gentle wind was blowing. It was getting late, the sun was setting already and it felt like a really long day. I decided to take a nap on my bed (which was for two people) since I was really tired.

I took a bath using the shower with warm water and entered my bedroom and searched for something to wear in my wardrobe. I hate to wear them but I guess I can't complain about it since I'm pretty lucky to be able to stay here.

Finally I was able to choose a dress that wasn't too frilly like the other clothes. It was gray in color with a black blazer. It also had black knee-length socks.

After I changed my clothes I was finally able to take a nap…

* * *

How was it? Cliffhanger again? I promise I'll update chapter 15 soon and KaixAichi moments please wait :))

Aichi: Ugh why room 199?

Me: Well take the first two letters of your first name which is A and I and the first letter of your last name which is S

Aichi: And?

Me: the Letter 'A' is the first letter of the alphabet so '1' the letter I is the 9th letter of the alphabet so '9'

Aichi: How about 'S' isn't it the 18th letter?

Me: Exactly, most of the rooms in hotels have only 3 numbers so what I did was add 1 and 8 so it's '9'

Aichi: No wonder it's '199' that's some logic.

Me: Sigh...I hate logic it makes my brain explode (-_-')

Aichi: Really?

Me: Yes it does...well anyway stay tuned for chapter 15 see you soon!


	15. The Piggy Back Ride

****Kyaaaaaaaa! Hey everyone episode 105 of Cardfight Vanguard is out. It's not that much thrilling yet but it's out! Search it in youtube, for that here is chapter 15 :)) enjoy!

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

RING… The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. I immediately wake up from surprise and looked around. It turns out that I'm back in my bedroom. I guess it was just a dream after all…

I check the alarm clock for the time, its 6 AM an hour before class begins. I get out of my bed and quickly fixed myself. I made sure the bandage was wrapped around my chest was tight and secured. When I finished changing I checked the clock and it was 6:30. I go downstairs and straight to the dining room to eat breakfast.

"You're up early Aichi, your trip is still tomorrow." Emi said while fixing her ribbon

"Is there something you have to do at school today?" Mom asked while she placed the food on the table.

"Not really, I just got up early and that's about it." I said and I took a piece of toast and placed it inside my mouth.

"It sounds suspicious to me." Emi placed her arm on the table and did the 'thinking pose'

"Oh come on it's not like I'm going to stalk somebody." I told her

"That's what's on my mind right now." She said playfully

"What I don't even like any boy."

"Really now~"

"Really…" I said while blushing a bit

"What about that Kai then? Don't you like him?" Mom asked innocently 'Oh I hate it when you ask it that way' I thought

"N-no h-he's just a friend." I was blushing tremendously that my face was really red

"Uhuh and you're going to tell me 'that all I think of him' aren't I right?" mom said playfully.

"Mou I'm finished! I'll be going then." I placed my dish on the sink and went straight to the door and wore my shoes.

"Have safe trip!" Mom and Emi said in unison. I closed the gate gently and ran to school. I just felt like running just to feel the breeze. I like the morning breeze; it's cold yet very gentle. Once the sun rises, the breeze becomes warmer thus making me sleepier.

Along the way I saw Kai sleeping on the bench somewhere near the park and Card Capital. I was hesitant at first. I thought if I woke him up I might make him angry but I shrugged it off and decided to wake him up anyway. I'm just worried that he might catch a cold.

When I was near the bench I placed my two hands on my knees and observed Kai's face. He looked like an angel when he slept. That calm look on his face just- wait no! I have to wake him up I've got to or he'll catch a cold. I whispered a faint 'Kai-kun' but he didn't hear it. I tried it again and again but he still didn't wake up. This led me to use one more method; I place my right hand on his cheek and leaned down a bit closer.

Then I stopped by his ear and blew this…woke him up. I was back to my original leaning position.

"Wha…oh it's you. Shouldn't you be in school already?" he asked while he was still on the bench.

"I guess I could ask the same question to you." I said in a faint smile.

"Hmph…school doesn't start till 7:30" he said

"I see…anyway you shouldn't be sleeping here because you might catch a cold." I lectured

"I know that and stop acting like my mom. Get going already or you'll be late." He returned to his sleeping position on the bench.

"Fine…by the way…will you stop by the shop sometime?" I asked

"…I'll come when I want to." With that he closed his eyes and slept again. I sighed and continued running to my school. 'That's Kai for you' I thought

'Hmm I wonder why I had a dream like that. Blaster blade and the others…it felt so real. Could what they are saying is real? I also didn't know that there are sealed clans especially that Aqua Force…' I pondered a bit but eventually shrugged it off.

I made it in school a bit early. 26 minutes before the class starts I just sat on my desk and went straight to the window. I've got a feeling I'd like this day…

* * *

**26 minutes later…**

Classes begun but I suddenly felt drowsy. I slept early last night but I guess it wasn't enough. I better sleep earlier today or I'll be really late for tomorrow's trip. Not that I'm excited and all. I try to fight the urge to sleep especially since its English Class. Fortunately the subject ended and the next subject was Biology that…was when I really slept…

* * *

**Room 199**

"My head…" I muttered wait where am I?

I looked around and saw that I was in the same room in my previous dream.

"I don't understand, usually when a dream ends there's going to be a new dream but how come this is the same as last night's dream?" I thought of some ideas but I couldn't think of anything. I turned to look at the window and saw it was night time. I got up and opened the door to the balcony.

"This is really strange…" I looked up at the sky and saw a full moon and lot of stars. It was very pretty. I turn around again and looked at the bookshelf near the study table. I approached it and checked out the books.

"Planet Cray, Legend of Heaven and Land, The Love of a Forbidden tale, The Lost Tree, ugh The History of the United Sanctuary and other Clans I guess I'll take this one." I took the book entitled 'History of the United Sanctuary and the Other Clans' book. It seems that it captivated which is pretty unusual because I never read a book unless I'm interested in it but this one's different…

I placed it on the table and sat down and turned to a page…

"…The United Sanctuary began when one of the leaders of the Royal Paladin clan established the 'Palace' in commemoration of the death and sacrifice of his Love and the other Clan. A lot of clan fell in love with his ideals and thus they began collaboration and an allied force which they named 'United Sanctuary' and owned a part of the land where the lake and the 'Palace' stands."

"…The Dragon Empire was created due to some of the Clans disliking their ideals and fears them for their appearance and deadly power. This led them to create an empire far away from the other Clans in order to live without experiencing disgust and fear from other Clans. Those who shared similar ideals together formed an empire named after their most dominant races 'Dragon'."

"…On the other hand the Dark Zone was originally a group that was comprised of rebellions. All of them opposed the ideals of other Clans and instead forced and used violence against other clans to implement their law. However they were overpowered by the forces of other clans and were forced to flee to another place. Those who joined them vowed revenge and thus it gave birth to the 'Darkness' of their hearts and turning them into their dark selves. Together they lived in a zone in which nobody could ever trespass except their kind and it was named the 'Dark Zone'."

"…The Magallanica Kingdom is comprised of clans that love adventure and the water. They rule over the Water which is the ocean and guards it from those who dare to take away and destroy its precious treasures. The Magallanica Kingdom was ruled by a powerful clan named 'Aqua Force' however when the mysterious dark entity appeared they suddenly vanished and were never found again. It is now ruled by the 'Granblue' clan and has the power over the seven seas and the secrets underneath it are kept by the 'Bermuda Triangle' clan."

"…The Zoo kingdom is mainly comprised of creatures and units that love the green field and the wind. They have control over ¼ of the land of the United Sanctuary but not as powerful as them. They were known to have ruthless and tactless ideals but were not accepted but the kind hearted ruler of the United Sanctuary allowed them to take and guard the green field of their land in exchange for an alliance to which they eagerly agreed. From then on, this Kingdom would carefully guard the path to U.S. from those who dare to trespass."

"I guess that explains the rumble I've heard back then…"

"…Finally the Star Gate clan has no permanent land or property. It is not a Kingdom but it is considered as one clan. The Star Gate is mainly comprised of Nova Grappler, Dimension Police and the newly formed clan Etranger. They are said to reside in the United Sanctuary Palace and in the Zoo field. The Etranger clan overall have the fewest members in its clan however they are known for their several special abilities which is up until now remains unknown…"

"Okay…that was a really long introduction for a book it took almost 6 pages. Let's see what's next…oh I know this…Blaster Blade has told me about this legend so I'll skip that." I skipped almost 20 pages was that legend that long? Probably it's just the dialogues.

"What's this…legendary units that were never seen…umm…Blaster…Angel? It was said that this unit was the original United Sanctuary Leader's medium. The Angel gave him great power and guidance along his way. Ever since the disappearance of the Two rulers this unit was said to have gone missing and never found again."

"The Mysterious fortuneteller, it was also said that this fortuneteller was part of the Oracle Think Tank clan and has met the Queen's daughter Sakura Mei and told her about her future. However, the clan said that after the disappearance of the two rulers she was never found again…" and the list goes on and on this took 40 pages of the book. My god…what time is it? I look around to see if there were any clocks but unfortunately there weren't so I just go back to reading.

"Now that's finish let's read this one…Descendants and Reincarnations…sounds interesting…" so I read it.

"Let's see…the Angel Feather clan of the United Sanctuary was said to be the descendant of the lost Heavenly Saber clan. They resembles them in various ways the most notable of them all was that all of them possessed wings. The clan is focused on healing which is also one of the Heavenly Saber's clan specialties."

"The Queen's daughter Sakura Mei was said to have a reincarnation but up to date her reincarnation was never found nor was her body ever seen. Sages say that her reincarnation will most likely be a human for the clan's old rule was that if ever a unit was kicked out and die he or she will not reincarnate into an angel instead they will turn into various creatures. Thus they speculate she may either be a human or a mermaid and some say she may have reincarnated to her Dark side."

"The Leader of the United Sanctuary has a descendant and is said to be the current leader of the Royal Paladin clan and the United Sanctuary. The descendant is said to be Blaster Blade and up to date he is still believed to be one." Ugh…WHAT!

"Okay that was a real shock…"

"The King also had a reincarnation and it is believed to be Blaster Dark. Blaster Dark is the current ruler and leader of the Dark Zone and the Shadow Paladins." Wait there's a blaster dark? How come I never knew that? And a Shadow Paladin clan I wonder where they could be because I never saw any of its units in Card Capital…

"The Queen's reincarnation is believed to be C.E.O Amaterasu of the Oracle Think Tank clan. Her noble status, wealth, intelligence, beauty and power are on par with the Queen's status. Amaterasu is also known as the leader of the Oracle Think Tank clan." And so on and so forth I wasn't able to finish since I got so tired and fell asleep…

* * *

**SCHOOL**

"Sendou Aichi!" the teacher shouted

"Hah!" and I woke up

"Do you mind explaining why you slept in my class?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"Well-" I was cut short because he scolded me about answering back and made me face the wall until class was over. 'What was that dream about? How come I dreamt it again? And where did all those information come from? It's so confusing!'…

* * *

**After Class**

The bell rang and I didn't feel like going to Card Capital today I feel really tired. Like I'm going to faint anywhere anytime and I left in quite a rush. I don't like hospitals or clinics; they bring back old nasty memories… so I hurriedly left the school and rushed to my home because I didn't want to faint at school then go to the clinic ugh.

Again I stopped at that place where Kai slept earlier I rest there for some time…

* * *

**Minutes Later**

"Oi what are you doing there?" somebody said from behind I turned around to look and it turns out to be Kai.

"Oh it's just you…I thought you were somebody else." Then I stood up from the bench is it me or is my vision starting to get blurry…

"Hmph you didn't answer my question." He said

"Well…that…ugh…I…was tired…so I decided to rest here." I replied

"Out of all the places why here? You could've rested in your school clinic." With that my eyes widened in horror because I hate hospitals I hate Clinics!

"T-that I hate…clinics…"I was a bit down when I said that.

"…I was in the shop today however it seems nothing have changed so I left anyway."

"I guess I better get going then…it's getting late." Is it me or do I feel myself getting hot and my heart beat's going wild.

"Yeah you should." So I tried to take a step forward but my dizziness and tiredness started kicking in so I fell into Kai's arms.

"Hey are you alright? I should take you to-" I touched his face with my right hand and looked at him straight in the face and said…

"Please…don't take me their…I really hate them." I said

"Quit being a kid." He retorted

"Please…please…don't take me to them I hate them I-I'm afraid of them…" with that I break down into tears. The nasty memory keeps on haunting me whenever I return to the hospital. I have endless hysterics and nightmares.

I was practically begging and pleading him not to take me there so I guess he decided not to take it any further and offered his back to me.

"Wha-"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to carry you home. Just tell me where it is." He said

"But I can-"

"No did you see what happened to you a while ago? You collapsed and if I haven't caught you, you could've been lying here all night without anybody noticing." I think he was lecturing me and I just gave a weak smile and a faint apology…

* * *

**Moment later**

He was giving me a piggy back ride, I can't believe it…

"…You know you hardly have any weight. Do you even eat or gain weight?" I blushed because well…you know it's really normal for boys to weight heavier than girls. In my case I'm a girl that's pretending to be a boy. I just can't tell him…wait that's it!

"Well it's because I don't eat much that's why." Phew thanks brain!

"Hmph it sounds like you eat like a girl to me." Ugh…

"Ahaha…you think so?" UGH…

"Yeah…come to think of it…back then when I first met you I thought you were a girl because of your weak and fragile appearance. Turns out I was wrong…" No you were right!

"W-well what led you to believe that I'm a guy?" I was curious so I asked

"The manner of how you dress up." I thought so…

"I see…but…what if…just what if…I were a girl?" I asked

"Ho? Then…I'd hate you for not telling me in the first place." GAH! That hit the spot

"Ah…I see…what else?" please have another option!

"Hmm…then I'd never talk to you ever again." GAH! My life would be over…

"Was that a joke?" I asked

"Do I look like a person who'd joke?" he looked at me

"Well that…not really."

"Hmph"

"Oh…g-good thing I weren't a girl. Hehe…" Right now I am internally weeping over what he said. Now I will NEVER tell him I'm a girl NEVER NO NADA!

"Your right but if you had your reason then I guess I could forgive you…IF you were one. Wait why'd you even ask that question anyway?" he asked. Oh Crap!

"Ugh well…you see…" Brain BRAIN please work!

"I have this friend before whom I thought was guy but it turns out he was a girl. I asked why she didn't tell me in the first place and she told me she was afraid she'd destroy our friendship. At first I was really angry but eventually I got over it and we became good friends again. She moved away when I was 7 though…"

"I see…then I'd react the same way as you did however for me that reason isn't enough. Well he is a 'girl' but the reason made her look cowardly. If that was her only reason then I suppose I can't forgive her just yet…" he said

"Just because she didn't tell her real reason you wouldn't forgive her?" I was kind of…heart broken because of that…

"…Hmph I suppose you can put it like that…" he replied

"I see…well we're here. Thank you Kai-kun for helping me." I bowed

"No don't mention it besides if you're going to duel me you have to be strong…" he said and left and I smiled

"Wait aren't you going to join me eat dinner in my home?" I offered

"No…" he left this time he was really gone. Sigh…ugh

* * *

**Home**

"I'm home" I said in a melancholic voice and went to my bedroom

"Okai- aichi? Where are you going dinner's almost ready?" Emi said while standing near the staircase.

"I'll be down in a minute, just give me some time to change…" then I closed the door and locked it

"What's wrong with her…"

* * *

**Bedroom**

I was in my bedroom pondering about the things Kai has said. About how he would react IF he ever found out I was a girl. It just hit my heart too hard wait so HARD that it broke into numerous pieces. Why am I being so melodramatic over that conversation? Is it because of the teenage hormones or is it because of the mood swings but…I don't think it's either of those two anyway. I think there's more…I just don't know what…

One thing's for sure and that's staying on bed won't help. I just shrug it off and went on to change my clothes and went downstairs to prepare the plates. When supper was ready we all sat down and talked about things…

"Come to think of it Ai-chan, have you prepared the things you would need?" Mom asked

"Yes, they were all packed last Wednesday." I said while I sipped my tea

"Great then all you need to do is sleep early today so you'll wake up early alright?" Emi added

"Hai _oneesama." _with that Emi blushed and I left in a rush before she'd hit me. I locked my bedroom and set the three alarm clocks on and went straight to sleep.

* * *

So how was it? I decided to put in the Kai x Fem!Aichi moments in this chapter since it has been a very very long time when I wrote one. I hope you stay tuned for chapter 16 which is maybe...next week or maybe later on...

Me: Aw Aichi don't feel so bad

Aichi: Why should I feel bad?

Me: Wha- your telling me you don't know that what your feeling is- oh nevermind it might spoil the story anyway...

Aichi: Oh you mean tired? Well I'm fine now because I rested.

Me: Rested...on Kai's back? Ohohoho!

Aichi: N-no! K-kai's j-just a friend!

Me: Oh really now?

Aichi: Really...

Me: Pfft...okay okay see ya guys soon!


	16. The Tree's story

****Hey guys! I'm back with the 16th chapter. This chapter would mostly take place in Aichi's dream land and a part of his trip. I hope you'd like it ;D

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

I woke up and found myself dozing off on the study table during my previous dreams. I found out that it was day time because the sun was rising. I quickly place the book back to its original position and start dressing up. I don't want to be a bother to them so I'll go make some breakfast…wait do they even eat? And how come I'm not starving?

When I turned around I faced the bookshelf and saw those books again from yesterday. Only this time I saw one more book the front page was really old and torn but the title was still readable the only thing you can't read is the author's.

So I sat down on the study table and began reading the book…

"The Life of the Tree um…To my dearest and first ever reader if ever you are reading this the front page may be already worn out and I may be dead. Just for your awareness my name is Sakura Mei and this is my biography/diary. This may shock you for you know that I am the Sky Queen's daughter. How everything began I will tell it in this diary…"

"I first received this diary ever since I was still a new unit. My mother gave it to me in order for me to write down everything I wish to and some other reason that I don't understand. The diary is designed to only be opened by me and no one else unless well…if I am dead or if I have a descendant. My mother also gave me 12 guardian angels. The angels were very kind and welcoming to me and introduced me to planet Cray."

"They first told me about the kingdoms and clans. How sometimes they fight because of misunderstanding which deeply saddened me. They also explained to me that we have no need for food since we cannot starve nor can we feel hunger but we have food so it's up to you if you're going to eat it or not. They told me that each unit has a special skill. I found out that my skill lies in healing and offense."

"In gratitude and honor for being with me the angels presented me 12 gifts. The first gift was a beautiful headdress that had Sakura petals draping at each side. The second was a golden snake bracelet. The third was a cute anklet which up until now I still wear. The Fourth was a medium an adorable white fox with red eyes, we get along very well. The Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, and Tenth were several protective charms that they cast around me. The Eleventh was a sapphire blue necklace which I always wear around my neck because its simple beauty captivates me. And the final gift was a Sakura Tree that was planted on land by one of the angels. You can say that it is my favorite tree since I was named after it."

"After that my mother told me the rules of our clan. I was attentively listening and even wrote it down…

One must respect other units

One must not show thy wings for show off

One must no interact with the 7 sins

Thou shall not tell anyone you are part of the Heavenly Saber.

Do not wander off without your medium with you.

If there is danger one must call another to assist.

One must no fall in love with any units of the land.

If ever the love was sealed by a kiss then they cannot enter heaven again.

If the unit were to die the unit will not be reincarnated into an angel. The unit will be reincarnated into another race or world.

If danger comes, the rule comes first. Our duty is to protect the units on planet Cray if ever danger does come its way your duty as an ex-Saber is still to protect the citizens and even sacrifice your life if needed.

And so on and so forth… with that she dismissed me and allowed me to stay on land."

"I thought about the rules especially the 7th rule. I love my clan and the people in it so does the other units in planet Cray. I vowed to protect and never fall in love with any unit. I trained to become like my mother and as the result of my hard work I grew to become someone like my mom."

"One day when I was walking I encountered a fortuneteller. She told me if I could allow her to read my fortune, which I did. The Fortuneteller told me that both danger and happiness will come my way. She told me that I must be careful and firm of my decisions if I wanted to attain happiness. I kept that in mind and somehow believed everything she said."

"That day I encountered one of the seven sins, Gluttony. He is the most gruesome and hungriest fellow I have ever seen. I tried to call for assistance but it seems he was not alone. He was with Envy; Envy is the most normal out of the 7. He hides a very dark persona though which makes him a very formidable foe."

"Gluttony was too fast and I could not call for assistance. I was prepared for the worst but, I heard a horse and a splattering sound. It was so disgusting but I hold it in. It turns out that Gluttony was hit by something and ended up getting his brain splattered. Envy tried to counter but the man was quick and he beat him to it. The two left and I turned around to look at my savior. I wanted to thank him but that wasn't all that happened. The moment I looked at his eyes I already broke the 7th rule, and that was I could not fall in love with a unit from the land."

"I fell in love with him and I asked for his name and told me it was Alfred. He told me he was a soldier for the clan Royal Paladin and a human. I couldn't find myself to care at that moment. From that day on I came to visit him every day until…"

"100 years later we were under the Sakura tree that was planted by one of the angels. He confessed his love to me. I was very shocked yet I wanted to confess back. I didn't want to betray my clan nor do I want to betray his feelings. So I told him I loved him to as a friend and brother. He seemed shock but alright by the reply and he hugged me. I wanted more than that but wanting more than that would cause pain for others."

"We continued to be friends for the next 100 years. Of course no secrets are ever kept hidden, my mother eventually found out but she never scolded me. She also told me her story which was very similar with mine and how she had to let the feelings go for the Planet she loves. My mother told me that there were choices that hurt us but it would be for the best."

"I still continued to meet with him. Well dear reader, does it sound very different from the stories you've heard? Or is it in exact same detail? I highly doubt that. Going back, the feelings I found hard to let go grew stronger as time passed and every time I see him my heart pounds and my head gets hot, and I am truly madly and deeply in LOVE with him."

"I could not allow my feelings take over my duty as a Saber but knowing that made my heart hurt so much…who could have thought that the more you try to suppress what you feel the more intensity it would grow. My reader if you were a girl then perhaps you may experience something similar too. Or maybe a different experience yet similar to mine. One thing I can tell you is that the more you try to suppress it the more eager you want the man to be with you and the more you tell lies the more you wish to tell the truth. Reader, if you're a girl then I tell you sooner or later you will have to confess what you feel to the man you love."

"When tragedy struck our planet we were in great distress. Everyone was fighting all out including I. The great dark power continued to take over the entire world. It even sealed one of the most powerful land clan, the Aqua Force. My mother and the King had no other choice but to use that spell. That spell was only used in times of great need and danger. Of course a great spell comes with a great price, it is to sacrifice my clan and the Inferno clan and whether they are kicked out or not all must be gone."

"I took that time to tell it to my love and he refused. I told him that it was the only option we all had. Still he did not want to. When the King and my mother the Queen began the spell one by one each unit from our clan began to disappear so did the units from the Kings clan. I was afraid, really afraid of death. I was afraid of what awaits me, I could not live alone. I escaped; well not that escaping will ever help. I had one destiny and that was to die for my Land. Alfred saw me flee and followed me to the lake."

"We had a dramatic conversation which ended up with a vow. It was a vow to protect the Land and to wait for my return. I asked him to carry me and sink me in the river. At first he refused but eventually he gave in. I looked at him and he knew what he needed to do. He…kissed me for the first and last time of my life. I didn't want to let go but I had to and when I was inside the river I was…at peace…"

"I never knew what happened after the battle. All I know was that everything returned to normal and a Palace was built near the lake. That was all…how most of this were ever recorded was because of my medium who maybe be still sealed somewhere after my death. Neh reader, I wanted to ask you something. Is there anybody in your life that you consider so special? Not the family views the romantic view and this diary will be a little secret between you and me. Okay? Please keep it a secret!"

When I finished reading the book I was crying. I never thought that a book like this could make me cry especially since it's inside a dream. Sakura Mei…the daughter of the Sky Queen had something like that. I never imagined though…

Which made me think about my feelings about Kai kun, could it be…that I am also in love with him?

I shrug that thought off not wanting to think about it anymore. I retuned the diary back to its original place and once again a book caught my attention. It's about love…

This day I dedicated to reading love stories and other informative books. There were a total of 34 books on this shelf both long and short. I dedicated myself into reading them all day. That was until I heard a knock.

"Come in" I said

"Please excuse me." The person said

I turned around and was shocked to see that the person in front of me was Maron.

"M-maron?" I stuttered

"Yes is there something wrong? Well anyway the master was a bit worried because you haven't come out of your room for 7 hours. He told me to check on you if there was something wrong but it turns…out…that…" he paused and eyed me

"I-is there something wrong?" I asked out of curiosity on why he suddenly stopped speaking

"You…read books?" he asked and suddenly I think I saw sparks in his eyes

"Well kind of…why'd you ask?"

"How many books have you finished reading here?"

"Almost every book" I replied

"What! How many days and when did you begin?"

"Erm I began yesterday night until this morning. Why?"

That was when there was awkward silence. I tried to talk but he suddenly grabbed my hand and dashed out of the room. I was literally flying on air since he was running real fast. Until we stopped at a room with a large door.

"Woah" was the only expression I could say

"Wait till you see what's inside" he opened the door and there was blinding light.

"Wow how many books are there?" There were…almost…an infinite amount of books because of the large size

"About 20,000,000 well are you interested?" Maron asked

"Interested about what?" I asked

"About reading all of them of course. Why on Cray would I drag you from your room all the way to up here?" He grinned

"Wha-"

"You and I will get along so well." The he dragged me to corners I don't know and made me pick out a book I liked. I was finally able to escape when he wasn't looking I sat by a corner and finally I was able to attain some peace and quiet. While reading the book I was so tired because of my book marathon that I fell asleep…

* * *

**Bedroom**

RING

The sound of all those three alarm clocks was enough to wake me up. I checked the time and found out that it was only 6:15 in the morning. I still get up and start to get ready for our trip today. My mom made breakfast earlier because of that and Emi was still sound asleep.

When I finished eating I grabbed my pack and left home. I went straight to school and stopped by at that place where Kai kun usually sleeps. He wasn't there but oh well. My heart pounds with excitement because well it's a field trip of course!

I arrived at around 6:30 because I just walked. The bus would leave at exactly 6:45 I quickly meet up with Morikawa and Izaki. Together we talked about tons of things and when it was 6:40 we were told to board on the bus already. I took the seat by the window, Izaki sat by my side and Morikawa sat on the middle.

I have a feeling just a hunch that today would make my heart pound so much more…

* * *

Cliffhanger end there! Stay tuned for chapter 17 ;))))

Me: Aw Aichi sorry for making you read almost all of the 34 books.

Aichi: Oh no it's alright. I actually find it fun to read them

Me: Aichi don't tell me your becoming a bookworm?

Aichi: I suppose...

Me: Le gasp! Okay no more books for you say goodbye adios to your book collection cause I will burn them mwahahahahaha!

Aichi:...zZZZZZZZZ

Me: Hey don't you sleep on me aichi AICHI! mou See you guys next week!


	17. Leader of Love Ruler of Blood

What is up people! Here is Chapter 17 enjoy!

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

For the first stop over of our trip, we stopped by at a gasoline station those who haven't eaten their breakfast or those who needed to 'release' something could take the chance. The stopover would last about 40 minutes. I wasn't hungry nor did I have a need to pee but it seems that one of my friends here needed to…

"Hey Morikawa can't you just hold it in?" Izaki was visibly irritated by his friend's immature attitude.

"Oh come on you know I've got a weak bladder just give me 3 minutes." The boy begged and managed to win over the other boy's pity.

"Fine just 3 minutes okay. If you don't go out me and Aichi will leave you." All of a sudden Morikawa's face lightened up and immediately dashed to the comfort room.

"Jeez when will he ever learn I did tell him to avoid drinking too many fluids. I guess he forgot…" then Izaki sweat dropped.

"That's Morikawa-kun for you…" I replied

"I know but sometimes I really get irritated cause of his attitude." He said

"Me too…oh look there he is!" I pointed out to the familiar figure running towards us.

"Whew what a great relief so let's go!" he merrily skipped to the bus…

"Good riddance…sigh…hey Aichi don't you think the stop over's kind of long?"

"Now that you said so…" out of nowhere Mark-sensei popped out.

"Well that's because the place isn't that far away. In fact it's just quite near." He said

"Sensei I do recall in one of our classes you told us the place was far." I said

"It's true it is far but because of this newly built route intentionally used as shortcut for our itinerary then it's not that far anymore."

"So how come you said it's far?" Izaki was hoping to get a straightforward answer from our sensei. Mark-sensei was known for digging first into deeper details of the topic rather than getting straight to the point…

"That's because you have to go through tons of routes where as if we travel this route it'll be easy as pie." He finally cleared

"Well kids you better get going or the bus would leave you." The he left just like that

"Sigh…let's go Aichi." Izaki went on ahead then I followed.

* * *

**Bus**

When we reached the bus we were greeted by Morikawa's "What took you so long?" question. Then we told him we talked to Mark-sensei which he didn't believe. I have to admit he's quite…annoying now.

Setting that aside, the bus started moving again. In order to avoid boredom Izaki and I talked about things related to Vanguard. We also talked about the High school we're going to attend after we finish middle school.

"Well about that my mom told me I'd be attending Miyaji Academy." I told him

"Miyaji Academy, you mean one of those elite schools that prepare students for college?"

"Yes that's the one…"

"Man that's kind of harsh. All of the students in there don't know anything else asides from reading their books and studying."

"Yeah you're right it would be really boring if I went there."

"Why can't you just tell your mom to attend somewhere else?"

"Well she's really concerned about my future besides, it's the school where both my mother and father attended."

"Wow that's cool, so how did they first meet each other?"

"I'm pretty sure my mom told me they met in class and that's about it."

"I see…"

"That reminds me…you see…I've been having dreams lately…" I was a bit hesitant to tell him but I've already slipped the first part so I might as well tell him anyway. It is JUST a dream right?

"About what?" he asked

"It's about planet Cray and the clans in it." I said

"Well I guess that's pretty normal for Vanguard fighters." He explained

"Really?"

"Yes, I've been having those dreams too even Morikawa has those dreams. It's not really abnormal so don't worry."

"…I guess so." I guess it's just me then…

* * *

**Museum/Compound**

It wasn't long enough when we finally arrived at the museum. What can I say about it? I say it's one huge no…enormous compound! Look at that they have their own hotel, casino, mall, shopping outlet, market and lots of entertainment. At the middle of all those heavenly places…is the heart of this compound. Yup that's right it's the 'Vanguard Museum' it's pretty modernized if you ask me. The entire compound looks like a city.

All of us were gaping at its beauty and two people were laughing…you know who they are… anyway when we entered the place it made us gape again. The beauty was absolutely astonishing, and the sculptures looked so realistic. I can't believe we actually get a chance to visit a prestigious place such as this.

Our tour guide was an old man but he possesses energy that pars with our sensei. No it even defeats Morikawa's enthusiasm. He toured us to different sections of the Museum. Well it isn't named 'Vanguard Museum' if it wasn't about anything Vanguard related right?

The Old man showed us the statue section of the museum. He explained that all of those were based on the legendary and most powerful leaders of each clan. All those who were never interested in Vanguard suddenly became curious.

"For the Angel Feather clan, their most powerful and talented leader is named 'Chief Nurse, Shamsiel'. This unit is known to be the descendant of the second-in-command of one of the legendary clans of Vanguard."

"Excuse but what was the name of that legendary clan?" one student asked

"Up until now the name was never known." The old man said

"Next is the Oracle Think Tank clan, their leader is 'CEO Amaterasu'. Once again it was said that she was the descendant of one of the most powerful leaders of the legendary clans."

"Umm Old man-"

"It's Kurogane you idiot!"

"Ugh sorry, kurogane-san what are the names of the legendary clans?"

"There were 3, the two were never named however there was one that goes by the name 'Aqua Force'. The Aqua Force clan is one of the most powerful clans that ruled Cray back then. However after a mysterious incident they were never seen again. EHEM!"

"Next to her is he…the earliest leader of the Royal Paladin Clan 'Alfred Early'. He was said to be able to tame anyone who comes in his way. This unit went missing afterwards and was never seen again." 'What! Then the diary from my dream was true. There was a unit named Alfred- hold on a second…I HAVE a unit named Alfred.' I thought

"Then there's the Shadow Paladin clan, ruled by the 'Dark Dictator'. Not even a single clansman could rise up against not even one…" 'That's new…'

He went on and on, I was expecting to hear units from the other legendary clans but it turns out that Planet Earth has no knowledge about them…all we knew was the leader of Aqua Force and it was 'Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom'. The rest was just plain legend.

After the statues we visited the Art gallery. The old man began talking about each paintings history. There were more than 10 paintings inside this area. Each of its history is equivalent to a book's chapter. I was bored so I decided to escape. Escape where? Anywhere would be fine as long as I don't hear boring lectures about history.

I escaped to the statues area and for some reason this area is becoming my favorite spot. I walked towards 'Alfred Early' and looked at the other statues. There were tons of them and I think this area is the heart of this museum. I continued to walk to any statue that catches my interest.

One of them was 'Dark Dictator' of the Shadow Paladin clan. I remember clearly from my dream that this clan's leader was 'Blaster Dark' maybe 'Dark Dictator' was its leader from the past. Just like 'Alfred Early'…wait hold on…I've thought of this earlier…yeah I have the 'King of Knights, Alfred' card. Could this card be somehow related to Alfred Early?

I took out my deck from my pocket and got Alfred and compared it to the statue.

"I see no difference, except for the horse though. I wonder what Alfred Early's skill is."

I continued walking but I accidentally bumped into someone…a person with yellow hair and purple eyes in some traditional garment. He was standing near the Maelstrom dragon statue.

"I'm sorry I was distracted. I didn't mean to bump into you." Then I stood up and bowed

"No…I am alright. Please do be careful next time though. You might've been hurt from that fall." He stated

I looked at him in the eye and saw a tinge of anger and loneliness residing in him. I wonder if he has a problem not that I can help though…

"Umm…if you don't mind me asking why are you staring at that statue?" I asked because he was staring at it again.

"The wind led me here and to this statue."

"Oh I see…" 'There isn't any wind around here. Probably it's the wind from the outside…'

"How about you, you shouldn't be here." He said

"Well…wait how did you know I'm not supposed to be here?" I sort of panicked

"Hmph some people approached me and asked if they saw a boy with blue hair and blue eyes. I said no of course. I have to say though; at first sight I thought you were a girl. Your appearance is…baffling." '…I have no idea what to say…'

"Well…t-that's…it's because…how should I say this…" I was blushing so hard that I couldn't speak right and turned my head away.

"No need to be afraid. You have a very calm and gentle wind. Perhaps it is fate that brought you and me together. I hope you learn how to bring forth that wind someday. I must get going till we meet again…"

"It's Aichi…Sendou Aichi."

"Sendou…Aichi, may I ask a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"What are the kanji in your name?" he asked

"Well…my 'Sendou' literally translates to 'leader' and that's about it. Oh and sometimes I spell my name differently, my 'Ai' from 'Aichi' could also mean 'Love' and the 'Chi' means 'Blood'. However I seldom use 'Love and Blood' when spelling my name."

"Why is that so?"

"It's because…I just am too lazy to do that and besides, the spelling of my name is different from 'Love and Blood' it sounds like I love blood which I really despise…"

"Very interesting…hmph…the wind tells me not to push through…very well…Sendou Aichi we shall meet again."

"How come you're sure about that?"

"It's because the wind told me so…farewell…" he was about to leave when I said…

"Excuse but what is your name?"

"I am Leon Souryuu." Then he walked away

"Um do you play Vanguard?" I added an additional question and without stopping on his tracks he replied…

"I do" I praise you for that

"With-"then he stopped walking and turned around to face me and mouthed 2 words…afterwards he left for good…

"He said…Aqua…Force…no way. No, maybe he's bluffing or maybe he doesn't want to let me know he uses Bermuda triangle nothing's wrong about it though. I left the Statue area and went to some area's I have no idea what you call.

* * *

**Garden Area**

I was finally in an area filled with peace and serenity. It's also a place which you can easily identify. Who would've thought they had a garden within a museum.

I search for a place where I can sit while I take in the view in front of me. It's like a real garden because it is an open area filled with lush green plants, trees, and grass and colorful flowers. It was also filled with flying creatures such as birds and butterflies and bees. It also possesses a lake with a small waterfall. It's very astonishing…

When I was observing the place I heard someone call my name.

"Hey there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Let's go, we've got tons of other things to do." It was Izaki

"Oh I'm sorry I was just curious about this place so…"

"Anyway let's go everyone's waiting." He grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the group.

* * *

When we returned to the group we started going around again this time it was outside the museum because the tour was finished. We had the freedom to do everything we liked for 4 hours and leave at 5pm.

I bought souvenirs for mom and Emi. Izaki and Morikawa bought a few souvenirs and some food. I thought of buying a souvenir for myself but I just can't seem to find one. I searched high and low for any shop available that wasn't too expensive nor too cheap yet breakable.

After so many rounds I finally found one. It wasn't that big or that small it's more like a general store for lots of items. I took my time and looked at lots of items. They sold flutes, shirts, candies, and lots more. They even had an ice cream shop next door and a café outside.

When I turned around to see what was on display on the racks I found an item that caught my attention. It was a _kanzashi_ it's a _tsumami kanzashi_ that's a simple yet elegant one. It had flowers and a dangling bell. I bought it and the woman behind the counter asked…

"Dear to whom would you give this kanzashi?" she was an old woman around 65 I guess…

"Oh it's for…my sister." I lied

"Darling you cannot fool me by your looks. I know a man and a woman's difference. You fall on the woman's category for me dear."

"How did you…figure it out?"

"Very easy…every woman who comes to my little shop gets entranced by those kanzashi. No man is ever attracted to it. Not even a single man…" she explained

"You're very…no…you're amazing for figuring it out…"

"Do you wish for your true gender not to be revealed?"

"I do but now is not the time yet…" she looked at my eyes and smiled a little bit.

"Give me your palm, any hand would do." I lifted my right hand and gently touched it and she said.

"You have a very soft and gentle hand. This hand is good for making new friends and keeping them together. Now look at me in the eyes." I looked at her

"You also have calm, serine and enticing eyes. The water inside of you is warm and welcoming. Very dazzling dear…"

"Um pardon me for my rudeness but what are you doing?"

"It is what you call during my age as an 'observation' nowadays the young generation have lost this ability therefore they lose the ability to be able to peer a bit of a person's soul."

"You can do that?"

"Why of course I can, based on what I have seen within you. You are a very shy yet kind person or rather naïve however when you gather enough courage inside of you, why you become a real leader yourself."

"That's not possible because-"

"Dear, all people have their own sleeping potentials. So do you, it's just sleeping and waiting for you to use it. Only then will it grow to become your true self."

"My true…self, what do you mean?"

"I have seen it in your eyes. You have lied to yourself and the people you love but there is a reason but darling, you cannot escape the past forever. Sooner or later you are going to have to face it but not alone this time."

"I don't understand…I'm sorry"

"You are still in the state of growing dear child. You still have a lot to learn. One thing I will tell you is that you must not always look at a person on neither the outside nor the inside just yet… but you must look at the person straight at the eye. Then you must know the person after."

"Why would you do that?"

"The eyes never lie. Even if you dress up or change your attitude your eyes are still who they are. They keep what is the most precious to you."

"I thought it was the heart that keeps them."

"Don't be fooled by the silly old saying but if that is your philosophy then I respect it but for me even if you forget almost everything when your eyes meet something you will recognize it."

"…Thank you Grandma."

"Do no thank me just yet child. One more thing, you're still confused about your feeling too am I right?"

"Grandma you should teach me how to read people's eyes too…"

"It takes time my dear…remember that feelings grow when time passes."

"Ugh…okay…Thank you again."

"I hope to see your face again child. You are?"

"I am Sendou Aichi." Upon hearing my name the old woman was shocked yet calmed down after a little while. She smiled and said…

"You remind me of someone I know…anyway of you go. Your friends must be waiting for you."

"Goodbye!" I waved a goodbye and she smiled and waved goodbye too.

* * *

It was just 3 in the afternoon. I have three things in mind that I wanted to do. Let's see… there's talk, walk, and ugh…sleep? Let's see first option… the talk.

"Neh…" I guess I didn't catch the attention of those two. Well scratch those then let's immediately go to option 2, the walk.

I stoop up from the bench I was currently sitting and decided to stroll somewhere. A place quiet I suppose or ugh…a place where there aren't people. This place isn't really crowded because it's just new. They often visit this compound because of the Vanguard Museum.

I was completely attending to my train of thoughts that I didn't notice that I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I was completely…out of…my…Kai?" 'what is he doing here?' I bumped into Kai of all people.

"Hmph, be careful next time."

"Yo!" his friend Miwa greeted

"Umm…what are you guys doing here?" I was a bit surprised because of our lucky encounter.

"Oh the same reasons as you do." Miwa said

"I wanted to stroll?" I replied

"Yup- wait no that's wrong! It's because it's also our field trip today. Look." I looked at them carefully and saw that they were wearing their uniforms.

"Oh…" 'Gee…I never thought they'd be going to this compound of all places'

"Anyway why aren't you with your group?" Miwa did all the questioning while Kai…is Kai.

"I decided to take a stroll for while our bus doesn't leave till 5. It's still 3 so yeah…"

"Don't stray too far." With that Kai turned around and he was soon joined by Miwa.

"Um, Kai-kun!" I shouted

"I wanted to thank you for the ride the other day."

He stopped and said "It's nothing." And he left just like that…

I was left along again still strolling. I got to admit it's so lonely to stroll all alone in a large compound. I love this place but I'd love it more if I had someone to talk to…

My wish came true when I bumped into someone again…

"I really have to stop thinking too much." I muttered to myself

"I'm sorry sir, did I hurt you?" I said while looking at the tall red-haired figure in front of me. He's a bit older I guess. He's got red eyes that look like he's been up for weeks.

"Oh no, it's alright. You should take care of yourself more you know?~" the man told me in a sing song voice

"I know, I've heard that from 3 persons already…" that was supposed to be a mutter but he heard me

"Really does that count me?" he offered a hand because I was on the ground and I accepted it. Speaking of hands…his was cold with only a little bit of warmth…

"Sort of…" I said

"Your hand's really warm miss…" he smiled

'OH CRAP COVER'S BLOWN! SHOOT I NEED AN EXCUSE!' "I'm not…a girl." I couldn't make up an excuse on time and those words just slipped out of my mouth.

"Oh" awkward silence "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" he looked shocked

"No way! You look like a girl to me no matter which angle you look at it. Perhaps it's just me, well I hope you'd forgive me for my mistake."

"It's alright I get it all the time"

"I see, so where are you going?"

"Somewhere"

"Where's somewhere?"

"Anywhere"

"Where's anywhere?"

"A place…"

"Which one, this compound's really huge." He gestured

'This conversation isn't going anywhere…'

"A Garden I guess…"

"Oh good, you see I'm also going there. I know the way, come." I knew I shouldn't accept an offer from a stranger but something about him made him irresistible…

* * *

**GARDEN AREA**

"Oh this place is…" I looked around and saw it was the garden I saw from earlier.

"Yup it's inside the museum. The Garden Area." He explained

I was so busy looking around again that I didn't notice the aura turn so…cold and awkward and…dark.

"Neh…" he said

"What is it?"

"You…what is your name?"

"I am Sendou Aichi"

"Ugh…doesn't that mean 'Leader of Love/Ruler of Blood'?"

"You can translate it that way…but I prefer the other spelling without all the Kanji."

"Why?"

"I'm…lazy enough not to write them all." Then his smile turned into a slight frown

"Are you sure?" 'It's getting chilly here, I better get out'

"Yes…umm sorry but I need to get going now. The bus'll leave me." I turned around to leave but…

"Doesn't your bus leaves at exactly 5pm?" I was shocked

"How did you know that?" I turned around to face him and he caught my wrist and pushed me on the ground

"Wha-"he covered my mouth with his hand and…

"Sleep" he commanded. His hand was on my mouth and the only reply I could give was disapproval.

"Then I'll force you to…" he hit something behind my back and I fell into unconsciousness…

? POV

Finally that kid's asleep. Time to see if you were telling me the truth because you see…if you lie to me I will make your life a living hell…

I unbuttoned the first layer of the kid's clothing. Then raised his turtle neck slightly till I've seen what I needed to see.

"…I knew it…you were…a girl…L-I-A-R~"

"Now because I barely even know you I'll let it slide but for lying to me…" I got a dagger from my pocket then left a slash on her hand.

"Be grateful I didn't damage anything else…" I placed her turtleneck back to its original position and buttoned her shirt and I left laughing…

* * *

And the meaning of kanzashi means 'hair ornament' check this out wiki/Kanzashi

and for the kanzashi Aichi picked out it's this one (second pic. [left to right] if ever the pic doesn't enlarge): . /search?q=japanese+decorative+comb&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=fil&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&biw=1298&bih=707&sei=90L5UKX5LKbkmAWMsoDYDA#um=1&hl=fil&tbo=d&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=tsumami+kanzashi&oq=tsumami+kanzashi&gs_l=img.3..0i19l3.25155.26659.8.26..907.4j0j2j1.7.0...0.0...1c. 6A9Vc1JoY&fp=1&biw=1298&bih=707&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.&cad=b&sei=vlT5UKTDGunEmAWfhYHIBg&imgrc=pVTDq1lCy_P1TM%3A%3BhDo0ekESZcmVmM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .org%252Fwikipedia%252Fcommons%252Fd%252Fdb%252FTsumami_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .org%252Fwiki%252FFile%253ATsumami_ %3B1352%3B2176

tune in for chapter 18!


	18. A Silent Tale

Hey guys here is chapter 18! I'm sorry it isn't that much surprise-y unlike in some parts of my story. I promise another surprise-y chapter 19 :))) so I hope you enjoy reading this :))

Take note: I have an important announcement that I placed after this entire chapter thingy. Please fill out that form thank you for your cooperation XDD

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

"Ugh my head…" I rub my head and look around

"This is…Cray right?" I said and stood up

"Right…I remember sleeping inside a library and escaping from Maron." I was still holding the book from my previous dream. I looked at it and then I began reading it.

"Let's see…"

"There you are!" I heard a shout of joy from someone…it's Maron

"I've been looking everywhere for you. You still haven't seen half of this library just yet." He said and he approached me.

"Oh could you hand me over that book you're holding?" he pointed to the book I was holding then I gave it to him.

"…This is…it is one of the books we could never open. It's best if you place it back." he explained

"How come it would never open?"

"It was said that this book came from the libraries of an old clan that was gone after the attack of the mysterious dark force. When they disappeared, the dark force also vanished and not even a single trace was ever found. All that was left were books and several artifacts from that Old clan."

"Which clan was it?"

"It is the 'Heavenly Saber' clan."

Everything became quiet around us. I asked him to give the book back to me.

"You do know that this book was never opened don't you?"

"Yes I just want to look at its cover." He looked at me strangely and gave it to me.

I wanted to know if he wasn't lying or anything so I tried to open the book and…it opened. Maron looked at me with pure shock and surprise.

"You…what did you do?" he was overjoyed I could feel it.

"I…just opened it and it opened."

"Is there any specific thing you did?"

"No"

"Anything"

"Nothing"

"Amazing you were able to upon up an artifact that was never opened up by me nor the sages. You should meet the others too but first let me see what is written in it." He carefully scanned the pages and his eyes narrowed.

"I knew it…it's in codes. It must contain something really important. Come Ai you should meet all of the Sages." He grabbed my hand and led me to a room with ugh…a tribal setting if that's what you call it.

"I don't mean to be rude but…isn't this place sort of…dark?" I said

"Oh no, it's not dark at all. This is how our head lives. Let's go." He opened the door and he gestured for me to come inside. I followed him and I saw…a sage

"Greetings head, I have come here to introduce the one with potential." He bowed and I decided to follow.

"Ah good, show her to me." Maron gestured to me to stand up and I did.

"T-that would b-be me." I said

"Greetings fellow one, I am the Great Sage, Baron. I am the current head of all Sages. That is one of my fellow folk, I presume you know him?"

"Yes"

"Great then would you like to meet the other Sages around here?" he asked

"Yes, I would be pleased to see them." I answered

"Very well, Maron please do." Maron smiled and stood up and brought out a…spell book and casted a spell and all of a sudden people popped out of nowhere. They were all bowing in front of him.

"Welcome fellow Kin, I am truly sorry for interrupting your activities. It is important that all of you must know her…" he pointed to me

"Let's get on with the introduction." One Sage stood up

"I am the Sage of Guidance, Zenon."

"I am the Mighty Sage Bryon."

"And that girl is the Silent Sage, Sharon." Bryon introduced while the Sharon bowed.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you all…" I stuttered…

"Now that you know them allow us to tour you-"the old Sage was interrupted by Maron's whispering to his ear.

"What is that true?" the old sage asked

"Yes, she opened the book without any effort at all. The scriptures written on this book are all in codes." Maron explained

"I see…Zenon and Bryon I need you two to stay with me and Maron to help decode this book's writings."

"Yes" they said in unison

"Sharon I need you to stay with the girl and do NOT separate from her. Do you understand?"

She nodded

"Alright you two may leave." I left together with Sharon.

What can I say about her? She's pretty but very silent. She doesn't talk and I don't know why. Well she is the Silent Sage but does she have any reason why?

"Um Sharon-san." She looked at me

"If you don't mind me asking…how come you never speak?" I asked then she brought out a spell book and summoned a small creature…

"Hi! I am Sharon's medium Toypugal." The creature said

"Hello…"

"Well about your question Sharon doesn't talk because she doesn't." 'ugh that didn't make any sense at all'

"I'm sorry but I couldn't catch that."

"Oh, well…how do you put it…ah…she's practically mute."

"Oh…I see."

"Yeah she doesn't like noises too. So don't be too much of brag for her okay?" with that the small creature earned a smack on its head from Sharon.

"I understand…" the small creature puffed into smoke.

When we left the palace Sharon toured me around. She pointed at things and units and showed me a book of information about them. As expected from a sage…

"Ugh…Sharon-san-"then she showed me a book

"You're giving this to me?" she nodded

"Okay…" I read the title page and it says 'A Small Tale' it's a children's book because it had images inside. I read it anyway.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who studies at the Royal Academy training to become the great sage. She wants to be one because of her love for books."

"The girl also admired a boy of her age. They shared the same likes and they eventually became very close."

"One day, the boy escaped from the Academy and was never seen again. His book was gone too. The girl waited patiently for his arrival but he never came back."

"The girl was deeply saddened by his disappearance thus she studied very hard and never talked again. She never spoke a word to anyone and mastered the art of silent spell casting."

"Until when she woke up from her sleep, she yawned but no voice escaped from her mouth. She panicked and immediately tried to speak again but there was still no sound."

"She went to their teacher but unfortunately they could not help. She was very distressed by what happened to her that from then on she decided to distance herself from the others and instead focus more on her studies."

"Graduation day came and she graduated as first rank of her batch. Everyone was pleased and so was she. The girl decided to join a clan to make use of what she had learned."

"She was invited to join the Royal Paladin Clan and she agreed to. Upon her arrival she had reunited with the boy during her early years back at the Royal Academy. She learned that he left in order to search for a wise teacher."

"He ended up joining this clan to serve a man named 'Blaster Blade'. The girl wanted to reply but no voice came. The boy was shocked to learn of her condition so he accompanied her to his teacher. The wise and Great Sage, Baron.

"Baron could not find any spell that could return her voice but instead found a spell that would help her speak. The girl's eyes showed hope and the will once more. She was forever in gratitude to the Sage."

"In turn, she served the clan with all loyalty and kindness. She served their leader 'Blaster Blade'. Even if she no longer had a voice she lived a happy and peaceful life together with her new family… The End."

I closed the book and looked at Sharon. I looked at her and she stared back.

"Sharon…" she summoned a sketch book and a quill. It magically wrote 'You don't have to pity me because I love what I do'

"But-"Once more I was interrupted the scribbling sound of the quill 'I am forever in debt to the Old Sage and this clan that helped in times when I needed somebody.'

"…I see then…" I offered my right hand and she looked at it with indifference

"A handshake"

'What is that for?' the quill scribbled

"It is a sign of friendship."

'Friendship…you want to be friends with me?'

"Yes"

'Why?'

"Well that's because…I just want to."

'I don't understand'

"It's because you don't have to. I consider everyone I have met in the Royal Paladin clan as my friend." She looked at me and I saw a glint of joy in her eyes. She smiled and she lifted her right hand too and we did a handshake.

"It's getting late now, we better head back."

'Yeah it is…but first let's see the progress of the Sages.'

When we returned to the Head Sage's room we saw the three Sage's all worn out.

"I give up! Mirror images won't work on these."

"Neither does translation nor number codes."

"The Heavenly Language is too difficult!" the last one to retort was Marron.

"Ugh are you all alright?"

"My head…it hurts…help!" Zenon was on the floor filled with papers and quills

'Let me see' Sharon lifted the book up from the table and read each page.

'This book can never be decoded not unless you are a blood descendant from the Heavenly Saber clan'

"How come you knew about that Sharon?" Marron asked

'Back at the Royal Academy I read all of the books inside their library. I read about the Artifacts and Books left by the Heavenly Saber clan. They call that code as the 'Saber Language'.'

"What's that?" I asked

"Hmm…the Saber Language is a combination of letters and numbers from all over the world making it impossible to decode. We were only able to decode one word and that was 'Life'." The Head explained

"That's right; the Saber language was also used as the clan's main password in order to determine if there was an intruder." Zenon added

"Another thing about Saber language is that it cannot be taught for it is inherited or 'drank'." Bryon also added

"What do you mean by 'drank'?" I asked

'He means that in order for one to know Saber Language one should be or similar blood descent or to drink blood from a unit from Saber Clan. Apparently the only clan who could read this scripture is the Angel Feather however; their language is already the modern day version of Saber Language. The modern version retains a limited amount of words from the traditional version.' The quill scribbled

"To drink blood…is that even possible?"

"Yeah, the only issue there is that it is considered a sin to drink blood from an angel or anyone of their blood descents. The punishment for that would be eternal pain and suffering and misery." Zenon explained

"I guess we should-"

"Umm…" I called their attention

"Yes what is it?" the old sage asked

"Could you hand me over that book?" Sharon gave me the book and I read it.

"Ugh…"

"Well? How is it?" Marron asked

"…To the person and the people reading this…this book contains the Heavenly Laws of the famed 'Heavenly Saber Clan'. If you can read this statement then you are a blood descent of us…" they all looked at me with awe

"Holy Sabertooth! How on earth were you able to read that statement?" The Mighty sage aked

"I just read it"

"Oh my…then that means you're a blood descendant from the Saber clan. You can read this book without any difficulty and you opened it!" the little Sage exclaimed

'He's right Ai, you were the only person I knew to be able to read and open such a complex book without any effort at all.' The quill of the Silent sage scribbled

"Maybe…" I was utterly shocked. Me a blood descendant of a powerful clan could you believe that?

"Tomorrow return to this room and everyone else will gather. From now on we will need your assistance. Sharon you will be her companion so will you, Marron."

"Yes" they all said in unison

"Dismissed"

* * *

XXX

We left the room and walked the hallway towards my room.

"Could you believe that Ai, you're a blood descendant from the Saber clan!" Marron exclaimed

"Not really…I couldn't believe that myself."

'From now on things will get tricky now that the Head knows you are a Saber'

"…"

'Do not fear though me and Marron will be always here to guide you along the way. Together with your other friends we can accomplish this.' Sharon added through her magical quill

"She's right we will be always here to be your friend and companion because you're a Paladin to." That hit the spot. I wanted to cry out of joy but at the same time I could not because I thought it would be really embarrassing.

We have arrived in front of my room and they both left me in peace…

"Together let's work hard!" Marron exclaimed

"Un" I nodded

'Have a goodnight's sleep Ai. See you tomorrow!' with that Sharon and Marron left.

* * *

XXX

I entered my room and did the usual routine I do at my home. I changed into a night gown. It was just a plain white gown that fell above my knees.

I didn't notice it was night time already. I yawned and felt suddenly so heavy and sleepy so I immediately lied down on my bed and became drowsy and eventually I fell asleep…

* * *

Me: And done!

Aichi: Ugh my head hurts from all of those books...

Me: What? You barely even read anything too long asides from that story book.

Aichi: Well yeah that's true but it also hurts for some reason.

Me: Oh don't tell me it's because of...oh wait nope. I'm not going to tell you why.

Aichi: Why?

Me: Because it'll spoil the story! Jeez just go ahead and sleep so that you'll get better for the next chapter shooting.

Aichi: Hai...

Me: Come to think of it...we never did any desclaimer :\

Aichi: You did it once

Me: Well that was a few chapters before. How about this, let's ask the reviewers for a dare or something.

Aichi: You mean you want them to make a request about us doing something before the start of the chapter?

Me: Yeah that's right! So here are the guidelines :))):

**Name:**

**Chosen Cardfight Vanguard Character/s:**

**Dare(s)/Request(s):**

****Me: Take note that 2 or 3 dares will be chosen depending on the length and my inspiration to write.

Aichi: Somehow I don't like that feeling :(

Me: Oh come on, do it for me :3

Aichi:...Alright

Me: Yehey! *hugs Aichi* go on sleep so that we can begin shooting for the next chapter

Aichi: Hai...*yawns then leaves

Me: Bye bye~


	19. Bloody Friday

hey everyone I'm back with another chapter and woah what do we have here...it's my very first request... let's see

Me: **Name: Guest**  
**Chosen Cardfight Vanguard Character/s:**  
**= Blaster Blade**  
**= Blaster Keroro**  
**= Aichi Sendou**  
**Dare(s)/Request(s):**  
**=They interact and If possible fight! I wanna see how it turns out. : )**  
**Aichi will only be there to witness it.**

Me: Yosh! Aichi let's go.

Aichi: Hai!

Me: Lights! Camera! Action!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Planet Cray**

Aichi: Today feels colder than usual...I wonder if something will happen *looks out her window

*knock knock

Aichi: Who is it?

Marron: It's me Marron.

Aichi: Ah come in!

Marron: Hey, today the head asked me to accompany you. He was kind of busy together with the other Sages anyway. So where do you want to go?

Aichi: Well...anywhere is fine for me.

Marron: Anywhere...as is any place?

Aichi: Yes...wait...you don't mean- *gets dragged out of her room

Library

Aichi: *sweat drops I knew it

Marron: Let's go! Today I'll show you how to use spell books.

Aichi: *sighs okay... *enters room but stops because of the scene

Marron: Ugh...

**XXX**

BB (blaster blade): You...who are you supposed to be?

BK (blaster Kerero): I should ask the same question to you.

BB: Well I asked it first.

BK: Hmph! I am the great Chief and Leader of the Etranger clan. *drum roll I am the great Kerero sama! Bow down to me if you want to live.

BB:...

BK: What's wrong? Intimidated by my introduction? Hohoho, that's right fear me! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~

Aichi and Marron: *Sweat Drops

Marron: Um...

BB:...

BK: Look he's cowering in fear bwahahahahahahaha! As expected from the great me!

Aichi: 'Somehow I remember Kamui because of him'

BK: Bwahahahahahaha- you *points at Aichi ...who are you?

Aichi: Ah I am-

BB: *emits dark aura A leader who doesn't even know the name of his comrade doesn't deserve to be called one.

Marron: This is bad *sweats

Aichi: Why?

Marron: He's on his bad side already. Quick let's run and hide! *drags Aichi behind the door

BK: Ha...ha...ha... *sweats

BB: A leader who cannot even value or respect a comrade... *emits a darker aura*

BB: Deserves to die! *bright light surrounds the entire library and loud explosion occurs **BK flies away

BK: I...I WON'T FORGET YOU. I'LL GET MY REVENGE! *disappears

BB: Hmph... *leaves

Marron: Lesson learned...never ever get on master's bad side...NEVER

Aichi: *Nods

**XXX**

Me: AND cut! Thanks for the hardwork everyone!

Aichi: So how was it?

Me: It was okay I guess...oh well...here's the real deal. Disclaimer please!

**Aichi: Hai...Lilithyin does not own Cardfight Vanguard!**

Me: Let's go...3 2 1... action!~

**REAL DEAL**

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

"Ouch…ah!" I woke up because of the prickling pain I felt on my right hand. I look at it and saw a slash and blood flowing out of it.

"It's blood…blood…out of me…" I start to remember things I'm not supposed to. I start to hyperventilate and shiver out of fear.

"Blood…blood…blood." I kept on muttering on and on. My mind could not register what's going on. I am not aware of anything. Right now I just need…some time alone…

* * *

**XXX**

**Kai's POV**

I was walking together with Miwa. He won't stop teasing me about Aichi. Hmph, not that I care though…

"Aichi! Aichi! Where are you? Aichi!" I heard someone shout out his name and the person looked at me…Izaki if I recall

"Oh good it's you. Have you seen Aichi anywhere?" the person asked

"Oh, a while ago we encountered him. He said he was strolling." Miwa answered

"Really…we need to find him. The bus will leave within 30 minutes and there's still no sign of him. Thanks anyway!" 'Wait…I think I have an idea'

"Oi you!" I called the boy's attention

"I have an idea where he is." I said

"Oh Kai, is this for real?"

"Shut up, hurry up or you'll be left."

"Y-yes!" the boy nodded and then I led the way…the Garden Area.

* * *

**GARDEN AREA**

When we arrived we did saw him but he was bleeding. He also looks like he has difficulty with breathing…he's hyperventilating. The boy immediately ran to his side while the two of us walked and observed. The three of us reached him but he was…how do you call it…not himself anymore…

"Aichi are you alright? Where did you get that wound? More importantly why are you here?" the boy ask without falter

"blood…blood…blood…blood." The boy kept on muttering

"Aichi…are you there?" once again he received the same answer from the boy 'blood'

Miwa and I stared at each other then Miwa decided to talk to him first. At first it was futile…so he slapped his face to bring back some sense into him. It worked, he stopped shivering and there was life back into his eyes.

"Calm down and explain what happened." I said

"…There was a man with red hair that I bumped into…"

"And"

"…And I apologized and he took me to this place…"

"Is there anything else?" Izaki questioned

"…I remember being knocked unconscious and that was all. When I woke up I saw my hand covered with…blood."

"Let me see…" I said and he lifted his right hand and I saw a cut which was pretty deep. I immediately took out a hanky and used it as makeshift gauze. That way the bleeding would stop.

"You, do you have any disinfectant?" I looked at the boy named Izaki and he immediately rummaged something in his backpack and brought out an alcohol.

I quickly poured the alcohol on the cut and he hissed in pain. I asked Miwa for his hanky and he handed it over to me which I used to cleanse the blood. I repeated the pouring process once more and cleansed it with Miwa's hanky and finally wrapped the wound using my hanky as the makeshift gauze.

After I made sure I tied it securely he said…

"Thank you Kai-Kun-"then I slapped him

"What were you thinking? He might've killed you back there. You're lucky you just got a wound. Do you know the consequences of your action?" I lectured

"…I'm sorry…" was his only response

"Anyway you better get going now. Your bus is waiting for you. Eto…ugh…Izaki right?" Miwa pointed

"Yes?"

"You should accompany him back to the bus. He might stray again." Miwa finished

"Ah…let's go Aichi." He picked him up and left the area…

* * *

**XXX**

"So what do you think happened?" Miwa asked

"…I don't know but I've got a hunch that man did something really convincing." I answered

"Well convincing or not that boy will surely believe him, his kind of no…really naïve."

"Yeah you're right about that…"

"Speaking of that boy…you…like him don't you?"

"No I don't"

"Aw come on the way you looked at him back then wasn't the look of the cold hearted Kai I know." He teased

"…Hmph let's go." I started to walk towards the exit and he followed

"Come on just admit it. You've got a soft spot for him don't ya?" he teased once more

"…Who knows…" was my only answer

"Hehe I knew it was true!"

"Come to think of it Kai…doesn't he look like a girl?" he added

"He does but he's a boy and he proved it lots of times already."

"Oh really now when did he started proving to everyone he's a boy?"

I looked at him but I didn't give him any reply. I just walked away while he kept on talking.

* * *

**XXX**

We passed by a fountain and I decided to stop for a while to observe it. Miwa finally stopped talking and joined me in my silence as he observed the fountain too.

We were too busy looking at the fountain that we didn't notice a certain person pass by our backs. Miwa turned around and saw a man with red hair and a long black jacket with tired eyes. He just shrugged it off and returned back to staring.

"Let's go"

Then we left…

* * *

**XXX**

**Aichi's POV**

We have arrived at the area where the buses were parked. We boarded on our bus and nothing happened much afterwards…

We arrived at school exactly 9:30 pm. Then I walked home bringing the souvenirs I bought for my Mom, Emi and a kanzashi for myself. Carrying something using my right hand still hurts. I hissed from the pain from my cut. I endured it until I reached home. I was greeted by my Mother and Emi

I first went to my room in order to take a both then change my clothes and the gauze of my wound. I first took a bath and then I noticed that my cut was bleeding again. I didn't want to trouble mom or Emi with my cut so I decided to do the whole process of cleansing a cut. I can do it…I guess

I can remember the entire process of what Kai did to my hand. First, you have to get a disinfectant. I opened the mirror and found one. I proceeded to get a cotton ball and pour the disinfectant on it. I nervously dabbed my wound using the cotton ball. I hissed in pain but I needed to endure it.

Once it was finished I threw three cotton balls inside the trashcan and then took a gauze behind my mirror cabinet and wrapped it around using my mouth and the other hand. I made sure that the wrap was tightly secured.

I changes into fresh clothes and washed Kai's hanky using my sink. I made sure there were no blood traces and dried it afterwards.

I went downstairs and ate dinner together with my Mom and Emi. Once we finished we decided to have a little chat.

"Well how was the trip Ai-chan?" mom asked

"It was fun and the whole place was enormous."

"You mean the museum?" Emi questioned

"It's not only the museum but it's the entire compound as well." I answered

Mom looked at me while she gathered the dished "Oh really that place is a compound?"

"Yes, it's really urbanized just like a city would be." I described

Emi got off her chair and decided to help mom clean up too "I see I want to go there too someday."

I also decided to help out "Well our class just decided on that trip because somebody suggested it. I guess you can suggest it too."

"I will do that!" She said

* * *

**XXX**

I finally finished cleaning the table and refilling the pitcher. I placed it back inside of the refrigerator and returned to my room to get the things I've bought for them. They were pleased they liked the kanzashi I bought for them the most.

I returned to my bedroom in order to change into my pajamas.

'Hours ago I acted really embarrassing in front of Kai-kun, Miwa-san and Izaki. I'll make sure next time something like that ever happens again. Tomorrow, I'll apologize to Kai!' I knew tomorrow was Saturday but I just have this feeling that I'll meet Kai tomorrow.

I jumped on my bed turned off the lamp and dozed off to sleep…

* * *

Hey guys I hope you like this Chapter even if it wasn't very long. Expect another chapter as soon as possible and make sure you don't forget to fill up this form okay? Thank you in advanced !

**Name:**

**Chosen Cardfight Vanguard Character/s:**

**Dare(s)/Request(s):**


	20. The Great Dragon Empire part 1

Hey guys!

I am back with Chapter 20. So I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I had loads of school work I had to deal with. This story is definitely not on hiatus. I had to rest from all stress. Though you guys should expect lesser updates from now that our school year's about to end and ugh requirements keep on piling up ACK!

So for now please enjoy chapter 20! :)))))))))))

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

Once again I wake up on my bed in my dream world. I am starting to get used to this. Waking up inside my dream world is just like waking up on my bed in the REAL world. I feel that everything is real even though it is just a dream. I get off the bed and staggered a bit. I look up and my sight was hazy. I stand up anyway and walk to my room's balcony. I open the sliding door and feel the breeze hug my entire presence.

I look at the sky, it was still dark. It was then that my curiosity hit me. I wonder what the dark zone would look like at day or even the night. Come to think of it…the people around here never toured me to the Dark Zone or the Dragon Empire. I guess I could try to have an adventure for once. I turn around and shut the door gently. I open the closet and took out an outfit. It's an outfit, well Alice from wonderland's outfit only it has more of a 'steam punk' look (refer to Mc Gee's Alice dress). Then I left...

* * *

**XXX**

I went outside of the castle and started to walk towards the Dragon Empire. I brought a map with me just in case I ever get lost. According to the map if I went north-east of my current position I'd reach the Dragon Empire. Wait…why am I even doing this? I know this is dangerous but…I really want to see the place. I know curiosity killed the cat but I suppose…it is satisfaction that brought it back to life.

Hours passed and now the sun was full awake. It was scorching hot I must say. Even though the entire route was surrounded by trees and hills it did not help in blocking the sun. In the end I rested for a while near a tree.

"I wonder what their reaction would be when they saw the letter" I thought or maybe…

* * *

**XXX**

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" A loud scream was heard from room 199.

"Hey, would you quiet down? What's the problem by the way?" Flogal said

"A-a-a-ai left a note and she said that she's going to the Dragon Empire!" Maron stuttered for a while but gradually he gained his composure.

"What! Why would she do that?" Flogal was starting to feel a sense of panic because of what she heard.

"I don't now but we have to report to master at once…" Maron was sweating bullets not because of the weather but because of what might happen to his friend if ever she ventured deeper into the Empire…

* * *

**XXX**

"All right I think that's enough rest for me." I got up and patted off the dust near my buttocks and continued my journey. It was starting to get hotter and hotter now that I am nearing the Empire. The numbers of trees were starting to decrease and all I could see was just flames and ashes. The green field that was usually filled with life was now just barren land. The beautiful landscapes I once saw was now just Volcanoes and flowing lava. There was no water around it was just…all lava.

There was one thing that attracted me the most though. It was a very large gate that had various large chains attached to it. It also had two gigantic torch holders on both sides. The design on that gate was a magnificent gold plated dragon insignia.

"…Wow." I was speechless I could not believe that such an amazing place like this ever existed. Then again…it was just a 'dream'. I was panting not just from fatigue but from the extreme heat and my throbbing head. Then I heard a voice…

"Who dares to stand boldly at the gate of the mighty Empire?" The voice asked…

"I…I am Ai…from the Estranger clan" I said

"How dare you trespass our land without our lord's consent?" the voice asked once more.

"I…I…never knew that this was your property. It's just my first time here." I was slightly trembling from fear and fatigue.

"You dare lie to me?"

"It's not pant* a lie… *pant I'm a new unit that's why *pant" Oh goodness… I feel like I'm going to faint any moment now.

"…Then why dare enter our land if you are welcomed among the Paladins?"

"I *pant just wanted to *pant explore the *pant entire land."

"…Very well…you may enter the gates but beware. Take anything in this land and you will as nothing. Speak against our kin and the entire clan would turn against you. Hurt anyone and you will experience anguish and agony. Now Enter…"

The large gates opened and there was a blinding light. When the light subsided I saw a really humungous area of well…Empire. 'So it wasn't just the name' I thought. I ventured inside of the empire but things just didn't go that well…

"What are you doing here you human?" I turned around and saw a person. A human…

"Ugh that…well…"

"How were you able to pass the gate? Ah could it be!" The girl then grabbed my hand and then we ran.

"W-where are y-you taking m-me?"

"Just shut up and follow!" then we passed all sorts of places 'till we arrived at a narrow passage way in an alley. It was dark as it was the only place that doesn't have any light at all.

"*pant *pant where are we?" I asked

"Shh, quiet down you or they'll hear us."

"Who are you referring to?"

"I'm talking about them. Could it be that the gate actually allowed you to enter in our empire?"

"Well…yes I just answered all its question then all of a sudden it opened."

"Tsk…I thought so…from now on kid you have to be really careful of the people around you now that they are after you."

"Could you explain to me the 'they' you are talking about?" I was starting to get really bewildered.

"That gate allows units from another clan to enter only if it knows if that unit possesses no harm to us. Then after the unit enters it is free to roam around our empire until it encounters one of our 'Special units' then they capture the unit then send it to our Lord. Afterwards our Lord decides the judgment to be given to the unit and ALL of them were condemned."

"Oh…then that explains the missing units."

"Yes…however that was already a long time ago I never expected that the gate would actually do that again. Anyway, I have to hide you away from those 'Special Units' or else you'll be sent to our Lord. Come let's go."

"Wait…go where? You just told me that this entire area is surrounded by those Special units. How are we supposed to get out?"

"Unlike you I've resided in this Empire for a very long time. I know all the nooks and cranny of this place. Our destination is my place and it's not far from here."

"…" I still don't trust her what if she's a special unit?

"Oh…you still don't trust me…well what should I do to make you trust me?"

"Well…say your name and well…status?" That was all the condition I could think of…

"I am Monica the Dragon Dancer. I am a human the same as you. I am part of the Kagero clan. How about you, who are you?"

"Well…I am Ai. I am also a human. Umm…I am a part of the Etranger clan."

"Oh so you're an Etranger unit…geez no wonder the gate let you in. Come on" She grabbed my hand then we dashed towards her home…

* * *

**XXX**

"*pant *pant*pant"

"Well we're here it may not be that much but I've got enough inside for me to survive."

A two-story house made out of wood and metal decorated with plants and other ornament and a seemingly enticing aura. Well…at least it wasn't that hot unlike outside.

"Help yourself and don't be shy. Go on take a seat I'll make you some tea."

The inside of the house was well…normal. It was one of those classy houses but it had a very vivid image. I like this place…

"Um…if you don't mind me asking…well…why did you help me out?"

"Ah…well that…hmm…how should I put it…I guess I just saw something about you that made want to help you."

"Like what?"

"Like…erm…that gentle aura that you emit. It stands out among the crowd."

"Eh?" I was blushing wildly while she placed the tea on the center table and she sat near me on the couch.

"Well I don't really see anything threatening about you. Then again the gate only does allow 'gentle' units like you inside our Empire."

"Ugh…well…there's one thing I'd like to clarify though…how come the gate allows outsiders to enter?"

"Not all though…I explained this before so there's no need for an emphasis on this subject however I believe it started when our Lord created this Empire. He greatly desired revenge against those who went against him during one of the meetings. From then on he created that gate to allow only those of our kin and those non-threatening units to enter."

"Are there anymore reasons why he does that?"

"Hmm…I suppose none…" then I started to think…

"Don't you think it's…wrong?"

"Yes…I believe that what he has done has caused a lot of people to be led by misery. It is true that it is wrong but he must have a deeper reason on why he does that…" Monica said

"Well…what happened to the victims are they ugh..."

"…They were all executed and condemned. Some survived but never made it out this Empire. It was rumored that they had gone completely mad that they turned to their dark sides and joined the Dark Zone."

"Like who?"

"Like the Doll twins Alice and Amy. They were captured by the Special units then locked in prison cell. Their punishment was endless torture so every night screams and shouts were heard from their cells 'till one day not a single scream nor plea was heard then all of a sudden the following day they vanished."

"…Could it be that they turned to their dark selves?"

"Yes there must be a possibility they did. I've heard rumors outside that the twins were seen roaming around the Zoo's land under the full moon but…I still can't believe it. Perhaps they must be tired…come to think of it aren't you tired yet?"

"Well not really…"

"Hmm…it's getting pretty late now you can stay in my place for now till I can escape you from this Empire 'kay?"

"Alright and…Thank you Monica…"

"All right then you can use my bathroom upstairs then proceed to the second room with the chestnut colored door."

"Yes well then…goodnight."

"Yes…goodnight."

Then I went upstairs to take a bath…

* * *

**XXX**

Once I finished I immediately went to the second room and borrowed a few clothes from Monica so that I could be able to change. I couldn't where my old ones cause well…they're sort of…worn out from my journey…WAIT…speaking of journey…the Paladins may be really worried about me…AH IM SUCH AN IDIOT! I wonder…ack! IM SO SORRY GUYS IM SUCH AN IDIOT!

I slam my hand on the bed then my head. 'God...' I was basically crying because of my stupidity I cried too much that I fell asleep…

* * *

**XXX**

I woke up in 'The Real World' I am starting to understand how this whole thing works. I go to sleep in this world I wake up in the other world and vice versa. I still do have a problem in the other world but somehow I just can't bring myself to tell this little problem to anyone. Geez… it's a…Saturday today right…

I get up and change into my usual everyday clothes. I look at my hand and saw the wound somehow the pain subsided but it was still there. I took out my medical kit then took the gauze and wrapped it again.

I look at the mirror and I saw my reflection. I looked pale from all the stress I've been handling. Even though all those things happening to me was just a 'dream'. Oh and this secret I've been hiding away from Kai. ACK stupid thoughts get out of my head!

I left my room and saw nobody. I guess mom left a little earlier and- oh yeah! She said she'd be leaving to her hometown to visit her mother's tomb. If I recall today was grandma's death anniversary…mom said she'd be staying for a week then Emi…hmm a sleepover at her friend's house if I remember it correctly.

Great I'm alone today. So what am I going to do? Go to Card Capital...hmm okay.

I left the house bringing the key with me and I walked to Card Capital. I still feel a bit heavy though gosh… do I have a fever? I touch my forehead and felt a burning sensation and I DO have a fever. Should I stay at home or go to Card Capital? Well I'm outside…and it isn't that worst…so yeah I should get going.

* * *

**XXX**

"Good Morning!" I exclaimed and apparently it was just Misaki that answered back.

"Good Morning." She said while reading her book.

"The shop's empty today. Is there something wrong?"

"No it's just early that's why. I just opened the shop and about you…you look a bit pale is there something wrong?"

"Well I did catch a slight fever but it'll disappear…"

"How can you be so sure that your fever will get well?"

"Ugh…that…"

"You should go home and rest instead and take medication if necessary."

"No! That wouldn't be necessary I'm perfectly fine…" Then I felt dizzy

"Hey are you alright? You should really get going."

"No…I just felt a bit dizzy but I'm fine."

"…*sigh fine…but if you faint I'll call Kai to come pick you up."

"W-what? N-no! I-I'm really fine…"

"*sigh alright I get it. You must have reason why you came here?"

"No practical reason really…I just went here."

"Why so?"

"…I don't know I guess it just became a habit."

"…still not a valid reason for me."

"Okay fine…I'm all alone at my home. Mom's out of town and my little sister's at her friend's house. I was wondering if you could also stay with me too?"

"You mean a sleepover?"

"Yeah…well will you agree?"

"…I don't know I have to watch over the shop you see. I guess I'll have to pass."

"If that's the case then leave the shop to me then." The Manager suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"But Shin-"

"Aw come on, things like this only come once in a while so why not?"

"…Fine"

"So what will it be Misaki?"

"Yeah I'll go to your house. By the way where is it?"

"Oh it's located…" then I told her where I lived surprisingly she said that she knew the place.

"Then I'll see you soon then!" I said

"Yeah…for now you should get some rest…"

"All right, bye then!" I waved goodbye then went out of the shop to go home… all of the sudden I saw Kai standing out of the shop.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked

I was practically shocked but I answered a "Yes"

"Come with me for a while. I want a talk with you."

"Sure…"

* * *

**XXX**

We were walking. It was really awkward. It was so silent not a single sound was made except for the sound around us. Then we arrived at a park then we sat on a bench…

"You…is your wound healing?"

"Yes it is. I also want to thank you for treating it. Oh and by the way here is your hanky." He looked at me with slight indifference. Probably because this may be the first time he received something from a 'boy'.

"No you don't have to thank me…"

"Neh…Kai."

"What is it?"

"I've been having dreams lately…"

"Dreams about what exactly?"

"It's about me travelling in the world of Cray and meeting different clans and learning lots of thinks I think that are…sort of…real?"

"So what's the problem with that?"

"In my last dream I did something really stupid…I travelled to a dangerous land without the consent from our leader. Then I met this really nice girl who saved me from danger then she let me stay in her place. I…I'm really confused…I don't know what to do…" 'Wait why am I telling him that? Ugh curse this fever…'

"…In the first place why did you even travel there?"

"I don't know…it was out of curiosity."

"Hmph…you've got yourself in a really big trouble then. Then again it is just a dream. Why would you stress over such a thing?"

"Because they are recurring dreams I've been having them whenever I fall asleep."

"…Then you should ask help from the girl. Tell her that you need to get out no matter what the cost maybe. When she agrees you should follow whatever instruction she tells you. If not…you should find a way to escape the window or a balcony. I'm pretty sure brute force will not be the answer."

"Well she did agree to help me…I guess all I have to do is wait for her orders."

"That's right if all else fails that's the time when you use brute force."

"B-but I have no special powers or anything in my dream."

"There should be. It may be just dormant inside of you. You just have to find it."

"Ah…"

"…I better get going, I'll see you soon."

"…Sure" then he got up and started walking again.

I also got up but that was where my dizziness kicked in then I staggered and fell. Good thing…Kai…caught me?

"Hey what's wrong?" then he placed his hand on my forehead and he muttered "fever"

"Why didn't you tell me you had fever?" he scolded.

"I…I'm sorry…I didn't want to trouble you…" then I fell asleep.

"Tsk"

* * *

**XXX**

**Kai's POV**

I carried him on my back to his house. It feels nostalgic…

When I arrived at his place I saw the girl with pale lavender hair at the front gate.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He caught a cold then he fainted all of a sudden."

"Geez I told him to go home already. He's such a stubborn person."

"Anyway we should get him inside already."

"Yeah"

I opened the gate and the door luckily there was a spare key underneath their doormat…

* * *

**XXX**

I went to his bedroom. How I figured it out? It was because he had a sign on his door saying 'Aichi'. The girl closed the door and I placed him on his bed. She took a wet towel and placed it on his forehead.

"You…you should get going too."

"Yeah I should."

"…Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"It is for bringing Aichi here."

"…Hmph it's nothing."

"You…you've got a soft spot on him don't you?"

"…" I stared at her then shrugged it off then I left the place…

* * *

**XXX**

**Misaki's POV**

"I knew it…"

I returned to her bedroom and say that she was awake…

"Oh so now you're awake?"

"Yes"

"So you heard all of what I said?"

"No"

"*sigh That's why I told you to go home early but what did you do? You strayed off again. Geez if Kai wasn't around you might've been lying on the cold ground."

"Yeah I'm sorry okay I didn't mean for it to happen."

"…Well…how come you two were together?"

"Ah that…he invited me to the park then we talked."

"What on earth would the two of you talk about?"

"Ugh…stuff."

"Oh how private?"

"Really private, as in REALLY private…"

"Heh…oh well go to sleep now. I'll stay here so rest assured."

"Okay…and…sorry for troubling you."

"No don't mention it. That's what's friends are for right?"

"Misaki" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Although I could use some assistance maybe I could call Kai sometime don't you think?"

"AHH NO! ABSOLUTELY NO!" she blushed hardly

"I was just joking…go on and rest."

"Mou Misaki."

* * *

**XXX**

She fell asleep and I stayed up pretty late to replace the towel. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about…I wonder'…

* * *

And that's it! Cliffhanger again...ugh...sorry :)))))))))))))

**Aichi:** Neh ugh...are you alright?

**Me:** Ahdofijs;eofjiso;efjise

**Aichi:** ...ugh okay :\

**Me:** aiofg;arguhr;gaR

**Aichi:** It's all right go on rest.

**Me:** isjfoswijfwsoigjwig?

**Aichi:** Ugh...minna san goodnight! See you soon! Writer-san isn't feeling well today...

**Me:** ijfosifjsoijsogijoie!

**Aichi:** Let's just wish she get's well soon...


	21. The Great Dragon Empire part 2

Hey everyone! I am back with this new chapter. I am sorry for taking an eternity for uploading it! I had an outing with my family and desktop issues. Primarily the CPU, the power chord was loose so I had to replace it hehe. SO yeah.

Also Sorry if this chapter is very short! I was practically light-headed when I made this chapter. Plus I didn't want to trouble you guys with a very long chapter. I wanted it to be short and readable :)))))))

Enough with chit chats and let's get on with this wonderful dare ehem...

Me: Aichi please do

Aichi: Hai!

From: Final Turn

Dare/s: i dare you;the author;to write a part where kai visits aichi while he is still sick and aichi acts like those drunk people when they have fever and seduces would be funny :o o-O

Me: Hoooo! Interesting well whatdya say Aichi?

Aichi: Eto...if it's for the reader then it's fine for me.

Me: Yosh! Lights! Camera! Imagine it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Aichi: ...

Misaki: *takes out thermometer from mouth* It's no good your fever won't go down for a while. Plus I have work to go to.

Aichi: Misaki-san...go

Misaki: Ah Aichi! You shouldn't be talking too much you should be resting.

Aichi: No, I'm fine. Y..You...should...g...go...to...y...y...your work now.

Misaki: Your a persistent one aren't you. Fine, I'll be back in the evening to check on you. For the meantime I'm going to call Kai to look after you.

Aichi: Eh! B...but

Misaki: No but's besides this'll be a great chance for you to get to know him well.

Aichi: Mou Misaki!

Misaki: Heh, your actually blushing.

Aichi: MOU! *hides face behind pillow*

Misaki: *Chuckles* *Takes out phone then dials Kai's number*

Misaki: Hello...I am Misaki...Yes...I was wondering if you can look after Aichi for a while his fever isn't getting well...Maybe around evening...Okay...Sure...See you soon. *Puts phone back*

Aichi: So what did he say?

Misaki: Oh, he says he'll be here soon.

Aichi: *Hear's dorbell* Isn't that too soon?

Misaki: Yes, quite literal. Well itekimasu~

Aichi: *sighs* Iterashai...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai: *Enters room* Yo, I heard your fever isn't getting well.

Aichi: S...sort of...

Kai: Hmph anyway you should be resting.

Aichi: A...ah s...sorry for bothering ...y...you on a weekend.

Kai: Hmph...

A FEW HOURS LATEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Kai: You...should be on bed. *sweating*

Aichi: Heh~ Me on bed? It isn't fun being alone on my bed. How about you accompany me?

Kai: I refuse *more sweating*

Aichi: Come on~ Don't be a meanie. No one will ever know~ Besides Misaki will be back by evening.

Kai: The more I refuse! *still sweating*

Aichi: *Launches himself on Kai* *Hugs him*

Kai: Hey let go!

Aichi: No~

Kai: Tsk!

Aichi: *Pushes Kai on floor while he sits on top of him* Tsk tsk that's no good Kai-kun, the more you struggle the more I want to take you to bed~

Kai: *Visibly pales* *Sweating* *Keeps quiet*

Aichi: Ara~ No reply? Then I suppose it'll be fun to tease you more~ *Slowly moving hands downward*

Kai: *Slightly shaking*

Aichi: *Collapses*

Kai: T-That was close. I didn't know he was...that strong... *Lifts him up bridal style* *Places on bed* Oyasumi...

Aichi: *Sleeps*

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OEVENINGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Misaki: I'm back.

Kai: Hmph.

Misaki: So how is Aichi?

Kai: His fever came down a bit. And he's doing pretty well.

Misaki: Did he do something else?

Kai: *Remembers* No

Misaki: I see then you can leave if you want to.

Kai:... *Leaves*

Misaki: That's strange...oh well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: An Cut!

Aichi: Eto, how was it?

Me: It was wonderful! Let's just leve the feedback to our reviewers.

Aichi: Okay!

Me: Then Let's start the real show in 3 2 1!

Aichi: Let's imagine it!

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

Sleeping a way to restore ones energy but in my case. I don't think I can ever have a sleep without being inside my dream world.

**XXX**

So I woke up but I realized I wasn't on Monica's bed anymore. I look around my surrounding and noticed that I was back in my room.

Was it all a dream? Come to think of it, I've dreamt of being somewhere inside this dream. Now it sounds very confusing.

Then all of a sudden I heard the door banged open

"Ai-san are you alright?" I turned around to see who the person was. It turns out to be Marron.

"Yes I am, come to think of it…um did I leave this place?" then he visibly shuddered.

"Well…about that…Ai-san I came here to tell you something." He said with a serious face.

"What is it?" now I was out of my bed.

"Master is very angry right now and he wishes to talk to you immediately."

"Why?" I looked at his eyes and saw that he was hiding something from me.

"I was asked to escort you to his office." He said with a stern face.

I was shocked but went with him nevertheless.

**XXX**

When we arrived at his office, I knocked on the door twice and a voice said "Enter"

When I entered I saw Blaster Blade with a very serious look on his face. As if there was no room for joking around…

"Why did you do that?" he asked

"I-I…do what exactly?" I stuttered at first but gradually regained my composure afterwards…

"Why did you leave this place without my consent and to the Dragon Empire of all places?"

"I did! Then it isn't a dream… I-I'm so sorry I didn't know what came into me that day. I just had this mysterious urge to venture somewhere."

"You mean to venture to the Dragon Empire? Do you know how dangerous that place is?"

"I…I did but-"

"You went despite the fact that you knew that the place was filled with danger. You went without my consent and without anyone. You left without even leaving a single trace. That is enough to fuel my anger. Ai-san explain yourself! Are you a spy for the Dragon Empire?"

"No! That's not it. I-I can explain everything!" This entire talk was turning into a heated argument. I better think of an excuse really fast or I'll be finding myself some place I don't know!

"…During that day I woke up with a sudden urge to just roam around. Then all of a sudden I just had this stupid idea to leave and venture to the Dragon Empire! I knew it was dangerous but I ignored that thought and just left without a word because I didn't want to bother you guys…"

"Is that all?" he said

"Yes, I am no spy! I will NEVER do such a thing." I said

"…Alright I'll let this one slip but the next time you do it expect that I will not show you anymore mercy. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" I looked at him straight in the eye and saw that the worry in his eyes eventually subsided.

"…Ugh…can I ask you one more thing before I leave?" I said

"Sure."

"How did I manage to leave that place?" I was curious myself.

He was shocked when I asked and eventually he reverted to his stern appearance. "You really don't remember anything at all? Not a fragment of memory perhaps?" he asked

"No"

"…Well it's kind of hard to explain it maybe some other time when I am not preoccupied by work."

"Oh alright, I'm sorry for disturbing your work though. Well I shall be taking my leave then."

"Yes you may leave."

"Please excuse me…" then I left without saying anything anymore.

**XXX**

**Marron's POV**

I knocked on the door of my Master's office and heard him say "Enter"

"Master here are the reports that you wanted me to give to you." I said while he was looking at his large window."

"Ugh Master are you alright?"

"Oh yes, please do show them."

"Right here it is."

"…"

"Master, it's not like I'm butting in your business but why would you ask for _that_ all of a sudden?"

"You…you do understand what happened during that day right?"

"Ah…yes." I said in a solemn tone.

"That person…isn't your typical human at all."

"How can you say that master?"

"I can see that she's hiding some sort of secret from all of us and perhaps it is quite a big secret too."

"Why so?"

"During that day when we came to save her…I saw that she…saved herself."

"What! How is that possible?"

"Yes, defeating a dragon slayer is even harder than confronting the dragon itself. She defeated one of the strongest dragon slayers. Her name was Monica, the Dragon Dancer."

"EH! That Monica that was able to tame 4 dragons? Ai-san was able to crush her? How is that possible Master?"

"Yes it is confusing indeed we also had a hard time on capturing her. Since she was very strong, and during that time she was presumably unconscious since she wasn't able to recall anything about what happened that day."

"You mean is it possible that she has woken up her power while unconscious? Then something must've happened during her creation."

"You're right on that so I am tasking you on observing her. Do not leave her side, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed"

"Yes!"

Then I left the office and immediately went to Ai's room to check on her condition.

'Could it be that she posses _her_ spirit it isn't impossible since it was in the law. I shouldn't be jumping into conclusions but… GAH! Anyway Master tasked me on guarding her. I shouldn't let him down.' I thought

So when I arrived in front of Ai's room I knocked and entered her room and saw that she was fast asleep.

"Well…maybe she's really tired from all the happenings from today." I muttered

"Yosh! I'll do my best on protecting you."

* * *

And it's done! Please don't forget to review :)))))))))))))) See ya Real soon!

Me: As for anime recommendation, I recommend-

Aichi: Nurahriyon no Mago!

Me: Hai! starring Jun Fukuyama and Takahiro Sakurai-san

Aichi: Come to think of it, those two always dub together don't they?

Me: Yeah, well not always. Just most of the time.

Aichi: Most of the anime I watched always starred the two of them.

Me: Sou sou! It's probably because they have really hot voices that can switch between Uke and Seme.

Aichi: Un

Me: Yosh! Reader-san tune in again for the next anime review!

Aichi: Bye bye :DDDDD


	22. Joking, Teasing, and an Awkward moment

Hey everyone!

I am back with a new chapter and yeah it is quite long since I decided to insert dreaworld and realworld all together in this chapter. Before you skip

this entire introduction I will put up a few legends:

XXX = Real World

XXXX = Dream World

And that's about it!

As for the dare to:

Guess-san

= I absolutely loved your dare! Since I loved it I included it in the story as well :DD check it out.

~ Author San :3

===== Keep those Dare's coming people :D

**BEGIN!**

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

As I woke up I looked at the calendar and saw that it was a Monday. Great, I hate Mondays. Back to school huh… the weekends always end too fast. Oh well, I get up anyway and went straight to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I finished I carefully place the bandage over my bosoms and a vest to really make me look like I have a super flat chest. Not that I really care about assets though.

I comb my hair and carry my bag before I finally leave my room. When I checked our wall clock I saw it was only 7:30 in the morning. Wow I'm up early cool!

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Dining Room**

I saw my mom get out of the kitchen together with the plates.

"Good morning mom! Let me help you carry those." I said as I grabbed a plate from her hand.

"Oh thank you, by the way you're up early. Do you have morning chores at school?" she asked while she placed the plate down on the table.

"Well not really I just woke up really early that's all." I sat down and heard Emi's voice.

"Good morning mo- Aichi you're so early today? The world must be coming to an end!" she teased.

"Oh come on Emi! I'm not that incapable of waking up early." I answered back.

"Fine fine geez ever heard of the word 'joke'?" she was placed her hands on her hips while grinning.

"Well have you ever heard the word 'tease'?" I placed my right hand on the table and used it to support my head.

"Well it's just the same!" she snapped

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You should see yourself in front of the mirror." Ahhh revenge completed!

"Urge! Mom Ai's teasing again!" she shouted.

"Come on now Emi don't mind your sister's jokes. Why don't you join us for breakfast?" mom was smiling while motioning her to come join us.

"But mom she wasn't joking anymore she's teasing!" she retorted.

"Oh what's the difference between those two? Come on then eat your fill."

"Grr! Aichi you'll pay for that." She said while she sat down and grabbed her spoon and fork and ate in a very frustrated manner.

My mom and I both sweat dropped "Emi eat slowly or you'll choke." I said

She looked at me and said "Nwo eh woun-" then she suddenly coughed.

Mom hurriedly gave her a glass of water while I offered it to Emi. She drank it and was able to swallow her food properly.

"I told you." I said in a teasing manner.

"Hmph, I'm not talking to you."

"Yeah yeah whatever… oh look at the time. Mom I'll be going!" I grabbed my bag and left the table and went to the front door to wear my shoes.

"Have a safe trip!" then she waved me goodbye.

I waved back while Emi just shrugged. I sighed and left anyway…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

While I was walking I saw Misaki outside of Card Capital together with Shin and sub-manager.

"Misaki good morning!" I greeted while I rushed to her side.

"Oh Good Morning too Aichi." She greeted

"What's that poster for?" I asked

"That poster is to inform our guests and customers that our shop will hold a tournament." The Manager explained.

"Oh a tournament that's nice!"

"Yes, we will be giving out this form to those who are interested to join our tournament." He continued

Then Misaki offered me a form "Here have one." She said

"What? But I can't p-possibly-"

"Well where's the harm in trying? Think about it a once in a lifetime opportunity is now in your sight! All you need to do is grab it." The manager encouraged.

"He's right Aichi, besides you might be able to fight Kai." Even if Misaki doesn't show it I can feel that she's teasing me. Darn you Misaki!

I blushed a bit at the mention of Kai's name "W-well I-I'll think about it…"

"That's great! Submit that form to Misaki or me within the week." Manager said

"Wait why should I submit it within the week?" I asked

"The tournament starts next week, the start of your summer vacation. So you better finish your summer assignments before you even participate." Misaki explained.

"Eh…well-." I checked my watch and saw it was 7:45.

"Oh I better get going then Misaki, Manager and Sub-Manager. I still have classes! Bye."

"Ah" Misaki waved together with the Manager.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Shin we better head back inside."

"Yeah, oh I still have to fix the tables and clean up before I open up the shop."

"*Sighs* Alright I'll help out."

"Oh Thank you Misaki! I'll head back first inside to start preparing." Then he left…

I was about to head back when I heard footsteps…

"Oh it's you…" It was Kai Toshiki.

"Hmph." Was all he replied.

"Well what is it that you need?"

"The shop isn't open yet right?" well obviously if you read the 'closed' sign.

"…Yeah."

"That form…may I?" he said while he pointed at the forms.

"Oh so you want to participate the tournament?" he nodded

"All right, come inside. Fill up that form and give it to me once you've finished." Then he came inside the shop together with me.

I wonder how Aichi will react if she knew Kai will be participating the tournament… I can't wait…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

"Achoo! Somehow I had a sudden urge to blush confront Misaki. Oh well must be my imagination." I continued to walk towards the gate of my school.

"Hey Aichi!" Izaki greeted

"Good Morning" I greeted back

"Oh come on drop the formality will ya!" Morikawa said

"Well…anyway Card Capital will hold a tournament next week." I said

"Eh that's great I want to join!" Izaki was pumped I could tell.

"Nufufu it's obvious who's going to win the tournament it's going to be- OI!" Izaki and I were both busy talking to each other that we couldn't catch on what Morikawa was saying.

"Oh sorry Morikawa-kun what were you saying?" I asked

All of a sudden everything turned dark and a spotlight appeared out of nowhere pointing towards Morikawa. "No…it's nothing."

"Oh alright so as I was saying Aichi-san." We continued to talk till we reached the classroom.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

I was busy gazing out the window thinking about the tournament. I want to join but at the same time I couldn't. I'm not afraid of losing it's just that I'm afraid that I might make a mistake. Well it's not like everybody's not afraid to make one. Sigh I'll think about this later when I talk to Misaki.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**After Classes** (Sorry guys I'm not really in the mood to type the entire periods.)

"Hey Aichi let's head to card capital!" Izaki offered.

"Sure, how about Morikawa? Where is he?" I asked

"Well about that…he went on ahead without us…that prick" I heard him mutter under his breath.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

When we arrived at Card Capital we saw that the shop was unusually full.

"Hey!" I waved to Misaki.

"Oh hi." She said without leaving her eyes from her book.

"So what are you reading?" I asked

"The Da Vinci Code." She said

"Oh that's a great book the logic present in that novel was amazing!"

"Yeah, I'm now on the last chapter."

"They say that the entire plot of that story was based on a fictional document. Although I doubt it is fictional though…" I said

"For me I think it is fictional though. It's kind of hard to explain but I'll stick with that thought for now. How about you, are you currently reading anything?"

"Well I'm reading Norwegian Wood; it's a really depressing book by Haruki Murakami. Although it's a really interesting novel so I just can't stop reading it."

"Heh, well I've read that book too. After I read the entire novel I had to listen to music to forget about the tragedy in that book. I also read the Harry Potter series when I finished the book."

"Oh yeah! It's that famous novel by J.K. Rowling right? I loved that Novel. My favorite book was 2, 3, 5, and 7."

"My favorite book was 2, 5 and 7. Book 4 was a great book too. Oh have you heard she has a new novel out?"

"Yeah it's 'Casual Vacancy' right? My mom surprised me with that book during my last birthday."

"Eh, when you finish it can I borrow it?" she asked finally putting the book down

"Yeah sure I'm already at the end." I replied

"I also recommend The Kite Runner." She suggested.

"Oh yeah I've also finished reading that! It was such a touching book. Khaled Hosseini right? I've also read his 'A Thousand Splendid Suns' for our book report."

"Yeah Thousand Splendid Suns was such a masterpiece that I reread the entire novel."

"Yeah I agree. Oh before we get carried away by books have you seen Kai anywhere?"

"Kai oh yeah he came here last morning." She said

"Really what did he do?" I was curious so I asked.

"How should I know? I was busy reading but he asked for a form for the tournament."

"Eh! So he's going to join the tournament? T-then- no wait what was I thinking."

"The decision is solely up to you Aichi, but if I was in your place I'd grab that opportunity and join."

"…I don't know Misaki, I'm a bit troubled though."

"About what? Summer home works? It isn't even summer yet." She said

"No no it's not about that. It's about the tournament itself…"

"*Sigh* Aichi the tournament hasn't even began yet though. To cure a bit of that worry let me tell you this. So far we've got 7 participants most of them are rookies or noobs."

"How did you even know their rankings?"

"Believe me I've been working in this shop for as long as I remember. I know the veterans, rookies and the beginners."

"Well alright, I'll think about it."

"…While you're at it what book do you have now?"

"Oh me I have the "Time Traveler's Wife" how about you?"

"Let's see" she said while searching something in her mini book shelf.

"Oh here have you read "The Girl Who Leapt through Time" yet?"

"No I haven't, how about a trade then?"

"Sure" I handed her my book while she handed her's.

"I'll give this back to you next week" I said.

"Sure I don't mind. What about your book?"

"You can give it back to me anytime." I checked my wrist watch and saw it was already 5:45

"I better go Misaki. Mom might worry again. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah see you." She smiled then I left…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

When I arrived at home I immediately went upstairs to change my clothes. When mom called for dinner I immediately went down.

"So how was your day Ai-chan?" Mom asked while preparing the dishes.

"It went pretty well." I said while I placed the Spoon and Chopsticks.

"Heh~ so Aichi I've heard the shop's going to have a tournament." Emi said when she went out of her room.

"Yeah"

"So are you going to join?" Emi asked.

"Well I'm having second thought about it."

"Eh but why?"

"Ah well there aren't enough slots left." I lied

"Oh I see…" Emi sounded a bit disappointed.

"How about you Emi? I heard that the tournament will have two divisions. The juniors and seniors."

"Yeah I joined."

"Oh I see."

"By the way Aichi, next week I'll be out of town. I'll be going to accompany a friend of mine to a trip."

"Oh alright."

"Don't worry about that mom. We'll take care of the house." Emi replied

"Alright then here is the list of chores that you have to achieve." Mom handed me a rolled paper. When I opened the list it rolled up until mom's foot.

"Ugh mom-" I tried to protest but she still laughed it off anyway. Sometimes I really think she's doing it on purpose.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

So when I finished eating dinner I headed straight to my bathroom inside my bedroom. I turned on the faucet that was located on the tub. When the water was warm enough I turned the faucet off and took my first dip.

"Ah~ what a nice way to relieve stress."

"The shop tournament…eh…"

"*sigh* maybe the slots are full by tomorrow…gah! Why am I thinking of this problem that's so small!"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

I finished taking my bath changed into my pajamas and turned off my lamp light and fell asleep on my bed…

* * *

**XXXX**

* * *

**DREAMWORLD**

When I woke up inside my dream world I noticed that it was already day time. I look at the view from my small window. Just as my similar routine in the real world I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

"What should I wear today?" I opened the wardrobe and saw that the only clothes available was…a middle school uniform? It was the typical female's uniform. Weird…

I removed my clothes and tried the uniform on when…

All of a sudden the door was opened and Marron entered my room and …"Ai-san I came here to- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he saw it…when I was changing…

It was indeed a very…awkward moment…

"MARRON!" I shouted

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**SPECIAL CORNER : Anime Recommendation (Please Read)**

Aichi: Well that's new the 'begin' and 'to be continued' sign

Author: I dunno I just had this sudden urge to put it up.

Aichi: Hai hai! And now for the anime recommendation.

Author: Ohoho~ the moment ya'll been waiting for!

Aichi: We have 3 animes in line for you!

Author: Yosh number 3!

Aichi: **Puella Magi!**

Author: Yeah at first glance you may think this is your typical magical girl get up but~

Aichi: No it's not! It's actually really dark.

Author: You'll see when you actually reach episode 3.

Aichi: Yeah. So as for number 2!

Author: If your into Guns and bad ass gals here is the show for you!

Aichi: **Jormungand season 1 and 2** :D

Author: Not only is it's plot is badass~

Aichi: It's music is epic too!

Author: You'll hear and see when you watch it!

Aichi: And for number 1!

Author: **Acchi Kocchi**!

Aichi: This anime is so MOE! SO ADORABLE IT MADE ME BLED TO DEATH.

Author: If your looking for adorable romantic-moe comedy shows this one's for you!

Aichi: Un~

Author: So first one to review gets to be a guest for our next time's special corner.

Aichi: Hai! As for the others-

Author: You have to give me a dare that's hilarious!

Aichi: Or very unique and original.

Author: But-

Aichi: Remember to keep it short!

Author: Don't forget your pen name :DDD

Aichi: Here's the form :

Name:

Dare/s:

Author: See ya soon!

Aichi: Bye bye~


	23. The Angel and Devil's Bet

Hey guys!

Gues who's back with a new chappy? Yup that's right it is I no other than the Author. Okay so as usual anime update by the end and the dares at the start let's not waste a minute but before that. Happy Advanced Easter to all! Action!

Aichi: Then the first dare would be from Mr. Awesome Guest!

Dare/s: I want Aichi to roam around the castle and find the room where all the knights are and I want the knights to flirt with her and maybe fight for her! You can decide on how it ends  
I hope you accept my dare and make into a chaotically funny story! :D

Me: Oooh~ I like that o well Ai whatcha say?

Aichi: Well...

Me: Yosh Action!

Aichi: (-_-') I knew she never listens...

Me: (_) what was that?

Aichi: (0o0) nothing

Me: get on with it! We still got an awesome chappy and dares left.

Aichi: Fine

ACT 1

Aichi: I wonder if I am going in the right place. *opens door

ALL: Huh?

Aichi:... No nevermind *leaves

Kay: Wait little girl!

Aichi: What did you say? *glares

Kay: Geh 'scary' ugh are you Ai?

Aichi: Yes.

Morgana: You look younger than we expected. Well anyway I am Morgana the Knight of Rose, that guy you've met earlier was Kay.

Aichi: It's a pleasure to meet you *smiles

All: CUTE!

Aichi: Pardon?

Galahad: I am the Knight of Quests, Galahad. It is a pleasure to be your acquiantance. I would love to stay however I must attend to an errand. If you'll excuse me then.

Aichi: Take care then

*he leaves

Morgana: That's the Knight of Quests for you *chuckles

Allen: Oh I'm the Knight Squire, Allen. It's nice to meet yo- wait hold on I've got a call. I'm sorry... *leaves

Aichi: Ugh...

Kay: Weird one ain't he?

Aichi: No it justs sounds to me he's extremely hard working.

Lamorack: I am the Knight of Determination, Lamorak. A pleasure to meet an acquaintance of our leader.

Bedivere: Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere.

Tristan: Knight of Harp, Tristan.

Galahad: Nice to meet you. I am the Knight of Tribulations... and... will you go out on a date with me? *smack* GEH!

Morgana: Don't mind him he's just a natural pervert. You'll get used to it.

Aichi: Ah Hai...

Gordon: The Knight of Truth, Gordon.

Dinas: I am the Knight of Blue Flames, Dinas what is your's pretty one?

Aichi: Ai

Dinas: Indeed you were bestowed good looks and charm by the goddess of love. Learn to take care of such a blessing and cherish it within.

Aichi: ... hai...

Bors: I am the Knight of Conviction, Bors. Upon my observation a while ago I have clearly seen an act of sin... Knight of Tribulations prepare to meet

your doom at the Goddess' hand!

Galahad: I don't think so pretty face!

Bors: Tch!

*Fight ensues

Aichi: Are they always like this?

Morgana: Yes...

Gorneman: Knight of Explosive Axe, Gorneman. Pleasure to meet you and... excuse me for a minute.

Morgana: That guy isn't quite sociable but quite a strong fellow to so you'll get used to him.

Galahad: I am the Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad.

Aichi: So there are two Galahads here.

Morgana: Yes *smacks Kay* and NO groping

Aichi: ...

Caradoc: The Knight of the Steel Blade is no other than I, Caradoc. HAHAHAHAHA bow down unto me little one and I might spare you and turn you to my own lackey.

Aichi: I refuse.

Caradoc: I refuse.

Morgana: Rejected. Lastly that silent man is-

Aichi: Gallatin! It's been a while.

Gallatin: *Nods

Aichi: So what do you say?

Gallatin: *?... nods

Aichi: It's settled then!

Kay: What is little honey b- *smacked

Aichi: well... a D-

Galahad: No way! Your the only prettiest girl here how can you prostate yourself to Gal!

Morgana: smacks his head* oh shut up give the girl a freedom. And...only girl?

Galahad: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *leaves

Dinas: The Goddess are pleased of your actions pretty one. May you receive her divine protection. If you'll excuse me then...

Morgana: There he goes...weeping again gosh what is happening to our world today...

Bors: I won't let you escape you sinful prick! *dashes out

Aichi: Ugh... I think there's a little misunderstanding here.

Tristan: Oh I think I know.

Morgana: Your not really dating Gallatin right?

Aichi: Oh no! I think of him more of a...well...friend?

Tristan: I see, hey pricks. You heard that this girl's still got her petals on. Don't dash out of the field yet geez.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Me: And Cut!

Aichi: It's long !

Me: That's why I cut it.

Aichi: Eto... gomene Guess san this is the best director san can do!

Me: Hai gomene Guess san it's so many for me TToTT

Aichi: Maa maa director san!

Me: We'll continue this on the next chapter on the chapter itself! ENJOY!

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

I woke up in my dream world again. It was as if everything was real. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock from my door. "May I come in?" the voice said. "Yeah sure you may." I stood up from my bed and walked to the door and twisted the knob to allow the stranger to enter.

"Good morning Ai. Are you feeling better now?" Marron did not enter my room despite my offer.

"Oh yes I am fine." I said and he simply smiled.

"Great that's a relief. By the way don't you have any history of illness or any disorder in your clan lineage?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Why'd you ask?"

"Lately you've been passing out or sleeping very early. I was becoming worried because I thought you're not feeling well." He scratched the back of his head and slightly blushed.

I chuckled from his action "I'm sorry for making you worry very much. Anyway why are you here? Don't you have any work?"

"Well my master told me to call you because I think he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Why would he call me for that something?"

"He said it was very important so he asked me to send you to his office."

"I see well I'll get ready in a bit."

**XXXX**

While we were walking along the hallway Marron began telling stories and other sorts of things to me.

"Hey Ai have you heard about the legend of Vanguards?"

"Van…guards…I've heard of them but I never knew it had a story." I said

"Eh! That really means you have a lot to know about our history. I will be glad to be your teacher." Then he suddenly grinned.

"Well…I'll…think about it." I sweat dropped.

"Going back, according to the legend Vanguards are special units who are in fact humans from another world."

'Wait a minute! I'm a human from another world.' I thought while carefully listening to his story.

"It was said that these vanguards were capable of possessing unlimited power that could match even the strongest unit in our planet Cray. According to scholars, Vanguards do not have an exact 'form' of power."

"So you mean…their powers are formless?"

"In a way it is somehow something like that. However, it actually means that their power is to gain powers exactly like the unit they are facing."

"In short they take the form of another unit. Much like a clone only it's them inside. Do you understand?" he simplified the explanation so that I could understand. I think he knew I couldn't catch what he was saying.

"Yes" then he continued.

"It is believed that the Vanguards came here with a purpose and that purpose was to stop the war going on Cray."

"What war?"

"You mean you don't know the War of Idealism and Beliefs?"

"No"

"Ugh maybe some other time it's kind of hard to explain. I'll just give you the important key in the war. The War began because everyone had contradicting beliefs and we believed in different things and because of that extreme misunderstanding our world has turned into a war ground."

"I…see…about the Vanguard?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about that…let's see…AH!... In the legend, it was said that the vanguard has to bodies the physical living one resides on planet Earth while the Spiritual astral one is embodied here on Cray."

"Which clan does the Vanguard belongs to?" I asked

"…That's exactly what I was going to tell you next. The Vanguard is chosen either to help stop the war or destroy our planet. They belong to any clan and take various forms."

"Do they show up?"

"Yes they do but it has been a while since a Vanguard last returned."

The atmosphere became quiet…too eerie. I took this opportunity to reflect. It all connects, I'm a human from Earth me being here in Cray means that I'm a spirit this is my soul. That means that I must have a purpose. Maybe…I'm a vanguard. Maybe I'll save the world or end up destroying it. One thing's for sure…I have to find out for myself!

**XXXX**

At last we finally arrived at his office. Marron knocked in his front door and a voice was heard from behind it. He left me and gave me a "Good luck" before he really left. Oh well here it goes. 1…2…3…inhale…exhale…

"Excuse me."

"Oh it's you I'm glad you were able to come."

"Yes it is an honor."

"No need for formalities and I will get straight to the point."

"I'm sorry I don't think I could understand that."

"That's why I'm getting straight to the point." I looked at his eyes and saw he was no longer that gentle blaster blade I knew. He was not my avatar…who is he?

"Where have you come from?"

"Huh?"

"The world."

"Cray"

"…You lie."

'EH' I started raising an eyebrow. "…What…are you trying to pull?"

"…I know you're not from this world. I can feel it."

"…Do you think you can keep this a secret from everyone?"

"…I suppose."

"I…came…from…E-" suddenly the door was opened.

"Sir! Come quick we have an emergency!" it was Gallatin

"What do you mean?"

"The Kagero clan has ambushed us."

"Those fools, alright prepare for a counter-attack summon all of the knights. As for you Ai, you are not permitted to leave this area. It is for your own safety I hope you understand."

"B-"

"Let's go!" he then left together with Gallatin. I was left alone inside the office.

"This is going to be a really long day…" I muttered under my breath.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile…

Laughter filled the dense air surrounding the area. It was dark well it's not like it's new to their country. The Shadow Paladins seem to be celebrating something. Well whatever…our main focus is their supposed 'hero' a hero who dances within their shadows. Looming across their territory and fearlessly remained in their land. The laughter and cheers were getting louder and louder. The entire area was like a circus well of course as expected from the Pale Moon clan. They could prepare a stage anywhere in a minute.

Wait screw that! WE are focusing on this young man sitting on a throne like chair. Beside him was a man resemble Blaster Blade and by his other side was a man also resembling Blaster Blade although he was a bit 'armor-less'. They were all screaming "Hail our new King! Hail to our Savior! Down with the Light! Enlighten the Sadows! For this is the time to joy for our new Vanguard! He has rose!" He laughed a very sadistic one…what awaits our young heroine?

Will she be his center of attention or will he destroy the world or the other way around. One thing is for sure and that is…

NOT the other way around…

**XXXX**

"Blaster Blade you meanie…" I muttered under my breath. I was told not to leave his office. What's worse is that he looked me up in this room. Great, just yippee yahoo great! How am I suppose to change! Ugh screw that I have to find a way to leave. Hold on a second… Office…Blaster Blade's…that means…files…and…SECRETS!

Oh God now I am tempted to look at that desk or to either sneak the hell out of his office. It's the two of that. If I look at his files then…

Scene 1:

Me: Opens Desk, Reads file, Looks at Door and all of a sudden it opened.

Him: You're a spy! I knew it that's why I left you in this room. Prepare to be executed!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOO!

…Okay not a good idea how about…

Scene 2:

Me: Finds a way to sneak out, opens desk, takes file, leave, go to room, then lock.

Him: he barges in then… You! I knew I could never trust you. Prepare for punishment!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

…Ugh definitely not a good idea…wait what if…

Scene 3:

Me: Looks around, sees hiding place, open drawer, take files, hide in place, then read

Him: I'm ba- wait Ai! AI! Where are you? Then he leaves.

Me: Sneaks back out, puts files in drawer, leave hiding place, and act as if nothing happened.

…Not bad only… what if Marron was still in his office or any of his la-erm companions. Definitely I'm more that toast. I don't think I'll have anything left behind. I shuddered at that thought.

"AH WHATEVER! I just have to take a sneak peek right? Not bad? But ugh-" I moaned.

"I don't know what to do…" all of a sudden there were two images in front of me… I think it was a chibi devil and angel me.

"Hehe~ just do it he'll be back tomorrow who knows maybe tonight! You've got plenty of time to spare!" the devil me said.

"Oh no you musn't! What will you do if he suddenly sees you when he opens that door. His trust for you will break!" the angel me exclaimed.

"Beh! Ya angels ain't have no sense of fun. Oh come on lil ai think about it! After all opportunity comes only once. Watcha say?" indeed it was tempting wait- am I succumbing to evil thoughts? NO!

"The opportunity is yours if only you are firm of it. Little ai here is still confused and even needs assistance. Doing a bad deed is a very big no no anymore Ai. You'll only hurt yourself." She's right…I've lied and hurt myself way too many times. Still…

"Get yer ass outta here ya angel. Listen Ai! If ya'll ain't gonna look in his files well when will ya know all the secrets here? Who knows it's all in those papers?" true enough…

"No no NO wait just a minute here! Devil you have done enough! Ai don't do this!"

"She'll do it, an' I'll bet ma wings for it."

"Well…I-I'll be my halo then!"

"Watcha gonna do Ai? Will ya take ma deal and look at those darn files?"

"Or will you leave them in peace?" said my angel me.

"Hmph course she's gonna go for ma deal ya angel."

"No she's on my side."

"She aint."

"She is."

"You her?"

"No"

"Then She ain't"

"You don't know her devil!"

"What makes ya little prissy think ya know her?"

"Well…" the angel me blushes

"Ha! That's one."

"She's not going to do it! Right Ai?"

"Oh she will ya angel, as soon as she agrees I'll break than glowing string 'round yer head and tear it to pieces."

"If she doesn't then I'll turn your horned wings into feathers."

"Oh~ I accept"

"Fine"

"I've made my decision." I said

"What" my chibi devil and angel chorused

"I'll…" they looked at me with eager anticipation.

"SLEEP" that knocked 'em dead for good. They vanished out of my sight. Good riddance. I'll think about this after I really got a good rest. Besides it's almost dimming I better sleep. I think it's better if I do this though.

"I still can't forgive you for leaving me." I muttered.

I slumbered on his couch what I didn't know was that later that evening. He was already in front of me while I was fast asleep. He chuckled under his breath and muttered a good night.

Another thing our dear heroine didn't know was that he carried her BRIDAL style and laid her down on her bed. Then he left.

**XXXX**

Back to that boy somewhere in the Land of the Shadow Paladins he was very satisfied of what he was seeing. A sleeping form in front of him was in deep slumber. What a shame it would be if he woke her up all of a sudden. He then frowned but then lifted that frown upside down again a brought out something from his pocket. He muttered "You'll never forget me…"

It turns out it was a necklace. It looks pretty simple if you look at it in the same perspective as me. It's a pretty glittering stone…a very pretty one… a really pretty… wait… were stones always that pretty? Is this some sort of ancient shadow voodoo? Oh you little! It looks like the boy's planning something big on our heroine. I wonder what it would be…

What? I know? What are you talking about? Even if I'm narrating all of this it doesn't mean I'm the mastermind. Jeez know the difference of writer from narrator. Anyway our dear heroine is still fast asleep only this time. She doesn't have that similar peaceful expression on her face. It looks like…she's in pain! Oh dear… oh very dear! Who will save her from this new terror? Will anyone be able to notice? Or will our dense heroine disregard this?

One thing's for sure and that is… yup you knew it… option 4… the blank portion.

Ouch! Don't hit me. It's not that corny. Tch fine fine, I'm leaving besides she's got home to deal with. Earth people! You've still got Earth! And love issues for corn's sake! Fine, I'm leaving jeez don't be so pushy…

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Me: Now for the anime recommendation.

Aichi: Number 1

Me: Hakkenden

Aichi: If your into bishies.

Me: And historical animes!

Aichi: This one is for you.

Me: Basically I just watched it because of the bishies.

Aichi: Number 2

Me: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Aichi: Now now Author san your feels meter is over flowing

Me: I know!

Aichi: -_-

Me: Number 3

Aichi: Psycho Pass!

Me: From the same creator of KHR, I hope you like it.

Aichi: Oh wait we still have a bonus!

Me: Eh?

Aichi: We've got a guest!

Me: Who would that be?

Aichi: Mr. Awesome Guest!

MAG: Yo good to be in your show!

Me: Hai! Well what would you recommend?

MAG: Hmm... Try Kuroko no Basuke.

Aichi: I love that show!

Me: The one with hot basketball players. The bishies?

Aichi: It has lemons too :3

Me: I'm in!

MAG: Ahehehehe...

Aichi: Tune in next time for our new chapter!

MAG and Me: See you soon!


	24. Eye Language

Guy's I'm back with my currently longest chapter ever made!

First and foremost thank you to all of my loyal reviewers and followers. I appreciate your support and in turn love you all. By the way Happy Easter and goodluck with any upcoming exams and also Happy Birthday to thos whose birthday is well yesterday, today and tomorrow ;)

Here's chapter 24 I hope you like it!

I dedicate this chappy to all of my readers ::DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

I wake up on my bed. I can't believe what I have just dreamt about. Actually I don't think everything that happened so far inside my mind isn't real. I feel all of those happenings were just…plain animated thoughts. I mean who wakes up to find herself in the middle of nowhere and all of a sudden encounters a lot of units from Vanguard.

Speaking of Vanguard! It's the last day of submission of the application for interested participants of the Shop Tournament. I've made up my mind that I'll join this Card Shop tournament to compete against Kai and see how far I have reached.

I nodded and immediately proceeded to do my usual early morning routine…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Mom I'm going!"

"Take care!"

With that I left my house and hurriedly ran to the Card Shop. Misaki told me she'll be participating in the tournament. That kid, Kamui if I recall, was also joining the competition next week. I wonder if he already- of course he did!

What is wrong with me today? I dash with all my might and eventually I reached Card Capital. Lady luck was by my side today since I was the first one to enter the shop.

"Hey you're up early today? So are you joining?" Well I'm thinking that she anticipated that I'll be joining the tournament to. I wonder why.

"Yes I am, is the shop open yet?" I looked at Misaki's back and saw the sign was flipped to open. As if on cue people started dashing inside the said shop. Well it's a good thing the shop 'manager' is here with me.

"Am I supposed to answer that?" she sweat-dropped because of the stampede that happened a minute ago.

"I guess not…" I followed her suite and look at me now oh correction _us_ now we're like fools here. She was first to regain composure and asked me if I had the form.

"Oh yes here you go." I was about to give her the paper envelope I was holding when all of a sudden she stopped me. She gave me a faint smile.

"It would look like you're negotiating your way in the tournament the easy way. If anyone will see this they'll think that you have connections to the shop which will lead the decrease of customers, visitors and of course trust." She explained while in lecture mode.

"Yes m-ma'm let's do this inside." I stuttered wait come to think of it this was the first time I saw her become like that. I mean seriously lecture mode? She's like a scary professional if you ask me no wait… make that boss.

An image of Misaki in professional's clothing and evil eyes came into my thoughts. I quickly erase it because the mere thought of it makes me shiver to the bone. Misaki is still Misaki and that's all there is to it. Besides I can't keep adding these little things into my big pot of issues already.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

So we're already inside the shop. Its usual cheerful aura became a bit more than that since I feel that most of the participants are already practicing in this shop already. This is the first time I have seen the shop look like this.

"Aichi are you alright?" she asked

"Huh of course I am I don't have a fever."

"No I mean you keep looking from left to right- ah wait silly question."

"I don't get it?"

"I meant that the question was unnecessary because it's already obvious that you're looking around to see if Kai's here."

"Wha-"I blushed madly. Misaki what the hell! I thought we were friends?

"T-that's n-not t-true!" I exclaimed.

"Heh~ is that so? How come you're blushing? Maybe you're thinking about 'How come most of the participant here- speaking of participants, where's Kai?' don't try to deny it."

"I-I am not looking for Kai!"

"Save it when you finally find him. So how was the book?"

"Oh I haven't finished it yet. So far it was really exciting!"

"How come you haven't finished it- oh wait I said another silly question"

"No" I said

"Yes" she answered back teasingly

"You/I are/am thinking/not thinking about Kai!" we said in unison. On cue-

"What about me?" I shivered and paled while Misaki smirked and just placed her head on her hand.

"K-k-k-k-kai"I stuttered out.

"Yo!" His blond haired friend said.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing/Books" We said in unison. To be clear I said 'Nothing' she said 'Books'.

"What are you two, school nerds?" Miwa teased while he grinned.

"N-n-not really, it's a h-habit." I said while blushing and of course stuttering.

"Look Kai your little boyfriend's blushing and he looks so adorable. Why don't you take a picture with him?" Miwa teased.

"Hmph" As usual the infamous 'hmph' as expected from Kai…

There was very short silence afterwards then all of a sudden Miwa pushed my back and being the klutz I was I tripped~ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand

You guessed it! Kai's reflex worked like how he caught me when I fainted in the streets.

"Ahahaha, now you two really look like a couple." He continued to tease.

"There's really no denying in that, right Aichi?"

"Well-" I was cut off when Kai all of sudden spoke up and I regained my posture.

"Hmph think as you please. Petty thoughts like that do not matter to me."

"There we go! You broke your little lover's heart." Miwa went on.

"…By the way what are you two doing here anyway?" Before things got worst Misaki interfered. I owe you!

"Well Kai here wanted a spar so this is where we ended up."

"I see."

Then Kai all of a sudden walked off to a vacant vanguard table. Miwa followed him being his typical loyal subordinate.

"That guy is really unpredictable." Misaki muttered.

"Well how's your heart? Is it still pumping blood or did it stop the moment he caught you?"

"Misaki you know I just considered you my hero for saving me back there! I take that back." I slightly pouted.

"Calm down it was only a joke. Now before Shin closes the spots you better give me that form."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot."

"And here you were ranting on removing me from your hero list." She said

"Oh come on." I gave the envelope to her when all of a sudden a familiar paper came out of nowhere.

"Hey I was first." The stranger ranted. Talk about ranting. Sigh, so he has long wavy white hair that reached his mid back. He also wears glasses and an indigo turtle neck.

"…Ugh"

"Tch persistent aren't you? Very well, let's just settle this with a CARD FIGHT!" he emphasized the last part so that everyone could hear him loud and clear.

"I haven't really said anything." I muttered.

"Ho then you forfeit from my challenge? What a shame then step aside boy and let me give my form."

"I never really said that." I muttered and sweat-dropped again

"I accept your challenge." I said confidently. I don't know why but when I began playing the game I actually found myself getting really confident and serious about the game.

"Wait what's your name? I asked"

"Osamu Kishida"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Here's the card fight scene. Please tell me how it was It was based on the anime. (Just watch the episode if you don't get it honestly I myself have no idea why I did this…) I may switch the places because I was watching the anime while typing this. For a change so if you didn't like it well yeah I'll just scrap the idea or lessen card fights.

**NORMAL POV**

Each of them stood on the opposing side of the table. They drew out their card and placed it on the deck zone (I think that's what it's called) and each drew five cards.

Let:

Aichi -: rest

O- Osamu X- none |: Stand

They placed their Vanguard facing upside down… "Stand up! Vanguard "they said in unison

A- Front Row (L-R): X,Barcgal,X Back Row (L-R):

O- Front Row (L-R): X,Madame Mirage,X Back Row (L-R):

"Here I go" Aichi goes first and he draws

"I ride Wingal, with Barcgal's skill it moves to rear-guard."

A- Front Row (L-R): X,Wingal,X Back Row (L-R): Barcgal,X,X

"With Barcgal's Skill I call Flogal from my deck and move it to rear-guard"

A- Front Row (L-R): X,| Wingal,X Back Row (L-R):X,| Flogal,-Bargal

"Turn End"

"I don't get you, what's the point of assembling weaklings?" he taunted.

"Oh well."

"I ride Phantom black, and call Bahr!"

O- Front Row (L-R): X,Phantom Black |, Bahr| Back Row (L-R):

"Bahr! That's not a magacolony unit!"

"Hehehe, when you assemble different units from different clans you get two types of grade 1's with 8000 power."

"Well I attack Wingal with Bahr!"

O- Front Row (L-R): X,Phantom Black |, Bahr - Back Row (L-R):

A- Front Row (L-R): X,| Wingal,X Back Row (L-R):X,| Flogal,-Bargal

"Damage Trigger Check… no trigger"

"Ahahaha, I attack Wingal the second time with Phantom Black and drive check…no trigger!"

O- Damage: 0 Front Row (L-R): X,Phantom Black -, Bahr - Back Row (L-R):

A- Damage: 2 Front Row (L-R): X,| Wingal,X Back Row (L-R):X,| Flogal,-Bargal

'At this rate I won't be able to face Kai' I thought and turned to face Kai. And then saw Misaki teasing me.

'Yeah I'll get back at you soon' I told her via eye contact.

'Ok' was her reply… or what I think it was.

"Here I go! Draw, Stand up my Avatar! And I call Knight of Silence, Gallatin and Little Sage, Marron."

O- Damage: 0 Front Row (L-R): X,Phantom Black -, Bahr - Back Row (L-R):

A- Damage: 2 Front Row (L-R): | Gallatin,| Blaster Blade,| Marron Back Row (L-R):X,| Flogal, | Barcgal

"I boost with Barcgal and Gallatin powers up (+4000) and it attacks Phantom black"

"Damage Check… no trigger"

O- Damage: 1 Front Row (L-R): X,Phantom Black -, Bahr - Back Row (L-R):

A- Damage: 2 Front Row (L-R): - Gallatin,| Blaster Blade,| Marron Back Row (L-R):X,| Flogal,-Barcgal

"I boost Blaster Blade with Flogal (+5000) and I attack Phantom black once more."

"Drive Check: Not trigger"

"Damage Check: None"

"Next! Marron attack Phantom once more!"

"I guard with Lizard Soldier, Ganlu!"

O- Damage: 2 Front Row (L-R): X,Phantom Black -, Bahr - Back Row (L-R):

A- Damage: 2 Front Row (L-R): - Gallatin, -Blaster Blade, -Marron Back Row (L-R):X,- Flogal,-Barcgal

"It seems that I have miscalculated you. Now I'll show you true pain!"

"I Ride bloody Hercules!"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Me: We'll hold it up till there

Aichi: Hey are you okay?

Me: Me okay? Yeah sure my nose is itchy and throat's a bit sore I think yeah… I'm gonna manage.

Aichi: Ah! Sorry for the intrusion everyone! It seems that Author-san can't continue further.

Me: But why?

Aichi: Ugh… she said that it's going to take too long to write and that her story doesn't really necessarily revolve around card fights.

Me: No wonder she doesn't write chapters with Card fights. She sucks at it!

Aichi: Director-san that is not a good way of telling it! Do you think you can watch/read and write every single move at the same time?

Me: Well…

Aichi: You see?

Me: Fine, so what now?

Aichi: Well while Osamu and I battle we will continue to fill in that void with the dares.

Me: Not that again!

Aichi: Director-san! You only direct but you don't write!

Me: Fine, what's the dare?

Aichi: Hai eto…

XxShardedDragonxX

Aichi 'Tries' to kill blasterblade or maron in an unconsious state yet she is still in the 'Dreamworld'. Also in the real world she is also tring to kill someone so she is trying to kill someone in both worlds at the same time?

Me: It sounds like a question to me.

Aichi: It's quite complicated but don't worry Sharded-san we'll manage. Director-san?

Me: Fine… ACTION!

* * *

**~DAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDARE ~**

* * *

Marron: Ai you shouldn't be moving around yet! *sees ai get up from her bed*

Ai:…

Marron: Hey are you a- aaah crap she's asleep *recalls*

"Blaster B.: She's quite no really destructive when she's unconscious be on guard!"

Marron: CRAP!

Ai:…? *looks around and sees marron* *Grins madly and gets ready to kill Marron*

Marron: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Ai:…..

**MEANWHILE:**

Kai: Hey Aichi! What on earth are you doing? Wake up!

Aichi: …

Kai: No good, it looks like he's dreaming. Wait… is that a knife? Where the hell did he get that?

Aichi: …? *looks around and sees Kai* *grins madly and prepares to kill him*

Kai: Not good! *Runs away*

Aichi: …

Me: The two targets were desperate to get away from our heroine but… it seems lady luck is fast asleep that they both got cornered in their respective hallways. In Kai's case, Aichi's corridor.

Marron/Kai: SHIT! Master forgive me!/ Tsk.

Ai/chi: *collapses*

Marron:… saved! Hey you almost made me piss my pants you know! Oh yo- wha?

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Kai: It looks like he collapsed… good thing. I better get that knife away from him. Or- huh?

Ai/chi: *grabs hold of face the kisses* *faints*...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kai/Marron: *blushing madly* What the hell was that!

DAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDARE 

Me: And cut!

Aichi: It was so cute!

Me: Yeah I liked the part when you went psycho. I wished you really went for the kill!

Aichi: Director san I feel my respect for you just went down…

Me: Huh?

Aichi: Oh no it's nothing I liked-

Me: The part when you kissed kai and Marron? Oh you two timer! I knew you could do it on to the next dare.

Aichi: *sulks in corner*

Me: ('-' *) ugh I'll do it.

Name: Guess  
Dare:Ai discovers that she had some power in her and then approached Blaster Blade for the truth about her and tell him that she was from the real world

Me: Wow you guys! You really love giving me hard dares!

Aichi: It's what you call Karma!

Me: Fine! Jeez… Ready ACTION!

* * *

**~DAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDARE ~**

* * *

Aichi: *Gasps* no wonder I was different from the rest! I have to tell Blaster Blade.

*Leaves room* *Enters Blaster Blade's office*

Aichi: Blaster Blade there's something you have to know!

BB: What?

Aichi: I-

Marron: Master! Trouble! The Kagero Corps are here!

BB: What! Some other time then Aichi! *leaves

Aichi: … But I haven't even… oh what's the point it's never got the chance to tell you this!

Aichi: Every time I do it's always Kagero there, here, attack there, ambush here, danger there, needs to rescue here. What's worse is that somebody always have to always burst the door open, either marron or the knights… *sighs*

Aichi: Sometimes I think the one who made me like to make me suffer! Whoever you are! There's always Karma you sadistic jinx!

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Me: A-a-achoo!

Aichi: Oh bless you!

Me: Somehow I felt like I'm being condemned by someone.

Aichi: I wonder who…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Aichi: I'll wait and-

BB: I'm back!

Aichi: Fast! So I was trying to tell you that

Marron: Master there's danger in blahblahblah

BB: Okay! *leaves

Aichi: *bans hand on the wall* that's the friggin 50th time! I need a plan! Wait if only…

MOMENTS LATER!

BB: I'm back- huh ai?

Ai: You won't get away!

BB: Ai? Wha *Get's pushed on the floor.

Ai: What I was trying to tell you was that I-

Marron: Master! *blushes*

Ai: Screw that! Okay you know what I'll tell you in one swift go!

BB: huh?

Ai: I a-

Marron: you love master?

Ai: Don't butt in!

BB: what?

Ai: I'm from a-

*KABOOM*

Ai: Oh what is it now?

BB: Sorry save that confession later marron let's go!

Marron: Un

Ai: I give UP!

* * *

**~DAREDAREDAREDAREDAREDARE~**

* * *

Me: It's done!

Aichi: Hai!

Me: Don't forget to review!

Aichi: Don't forget your dares

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"Finish him Alfred!"

"No!"

"Winner! Sendou Aichi!" Shin announced

"Oh~ your boyfriend made it Kai!"

"Hmph"

I looked around and saw Misaki looking at me then all of a sudden she winked. That eye language means go for it. Go for what?

Then she signaled for me to turn around and Kai was there.

"K-K-Kai!"

"…" He just stared at me then he left…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Oh well at least you got to talk to him."

"Talk? More like stare" I said

"Okay fine at least you had a staring contest with him. Happy?"

"No!"

"So you wanted a congratulation hug!"

"NO!"

"Just admit it… you… like him."

"N-"

"You stopped. It means you're thinking about it."

"You…seriously need to stop reading novels."

"And you seriously need to feel the thrill in reading them."

"Misaki!"

"Aichi!"

"This isn't getting anywhere…"

"Well it gets there when it's destined to…"

"Yeah yeah I'm going home!"

"Fine, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah"

"take care."

The cat then appeared and purred

"You know she's my first cross-dressing friend you know. She's the closest one I've got. I… don't want to lose her… not anyone at least…"

* * *

And there you have it!

Me: To be Continued.

Aichi: So for anime recommendation!

Me: Number 1

Aichi: Soul Eater

Me: Number 2

Aichi: To all Egoist fans out there try watching

Me: Guilty Crown!

Aichi: Hai and the last!

Me: Yeah

Aichi:It's

Me: AnoHana

Aichi: But it's too-

Me: Sad I know

Aichi: I was going to say Heartbreaking

Me: Do as you please!

Aichi: Ara Writer san you're becoming a tsundere Kai-kun

Me: N-no I'm not!

Aichi: Ahehe! See you all soon!


	25. The Book Store

Hey Everyone I'm back with a new chapter!

Okay first of all this chapter is very short because I needed to think of new ideas about how this story will flow.

Second I didn't put any dares because I am still working on them.

Third I updated just now because I got very hooked with watching a lot of animes and reading manga.

Fourth I was too excited for Cardfight Vanguard Episode 118 only to find out Aichi doesn't get the female lead.

Fifth I'm thinking that most of you are busy with school work and have no time to read long chapters so I thought of making a short one for those who has a tight sched.

Sixth Thank you so much for supporting this story and for all of your reviews! Please expect a lot more twists and turns from this story.

Finally! I may not be able to update for a while because I have a advance tutorial lessons you know in preparation for my junior yr. because next year lessons will be very very tough.

HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 25!

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

"_Aichi…"_

_Who are you?_

"…_Please remember…"_

_Remember what?_

"_Remember…"_

_What?_

"…"

I wake up on my bed and noticed that my eyes were watery. I was crying? Maybe I had a dream but that's strange how come I don't recall my dream? Speaking of dreams it's been quite a while since I have visited planet Cray. I wonder…what's happening.

I look at the calendar and saw that today was the tournament. I quickly got dressed for today's event…

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

I headed straight to card capital and saw Misaki. She was in her usual attire.

"Good morning Misaki-san" I greeted while entering the shop.

"Oh Good morning." She greeted back.

"What brings you here?" she asked

"Well I was a bit nervous so I decided to calm down by talking to one of my friends."

"Why don't you talk to your two companions?"

"I can but they don't know about my…ehem…condition."

"Ah right."

"I've been wondering…Misaki is it possible for dreams to be forgotten?"

"Hmm…according to some books I have read there are dreams that are remembered and forgotten. Most of the times thought people tend to forget their dreams because we actually don't bother to remember them."

"So you mean they're just thoughts?"

"Yes."

"I see…"

"Why'd you ask?"

"I was curious you know. When I woke up earlier I felt water on my cheeks."

"So basically you woke up crying?"

"Yeah"

"It's possible that you've dreamt of something sad or a memory you don't want to remember."

"A memory I don't want remember eh…" I felt a bit down because I think there is a memory I don't ever want to remember. No… I never want to remember it. Perhaps that was the reason… strange though why would it come back? Why is it still haunting me?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied

"*Sighs* Don't sweat about it. I have a lot of those dreams although I personally don't want to recall it."

"Oh…"

"Anyway Misaki-san you're participating in the tournament right?" I asked

"Yes I am why'd you ask?"

"Well…" I fiddled with my fingers then she suddenly laughed.

"Could it be that you're worried about Kai?"

"W-what are y-y-you talking about? Wait w-w-what does K-kai even has to do with this?"

"Nothing really…"

"Then why-"

"No particular reason, I just found it amusing."

"Do I look amused to you?" I blushed madly

"…Yes"

"Mi-"

"Good Morning! Oh it's you and Kai's little boyfriend." Speak of the other devil.

"G-good M-morning M-m-miwa-san." I greeted back.

"Heh I bet something happened. Say do you know what happened to him?" he turned to look at Misaki. She simply gave him an innocent look.

"Beats me" Misaki you traitor!

"Mi-"The door then opened revealing a familiar form. Great thanks a lot you two. Who else would the figure be? It's no other than Kai.

"Yo Kai! You're up early." Miwa then received the usual 'hmph' from him

"I just decided to warm up for a bit." He then went to one of those vanguard tables together with Miwa.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"*Sighs*"

"What are you sighing about?" Misaki asked

"Nothing…I'll just take a short walk."

"Hm, alright just remember to be back on or before 9."

"Yes _mom_."

"Have a safe trip."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Then I left the shop. I decided to stop by my favorite book store. They always have the latest books every week. It wouldn't hurt to read a few before returning to card capital. I entered the shop and was greeted by an old lady.

"Welcome, oh I know you. You're that boy or should I say lady that always visit my shop every week. What brings you here today?"

"Ugh pardon my rudeness but how did you know I was a girl?"

The old lady simply chuckled and smiled saying "You know old people may be weak but that doesn't mean their ability to identify things become weaker."

"Eh?"

"I am the owner of this shop and I have been observing a few of my customers. One of them was you young lady. Would you mind telling me your reason for dressing up as a lad?"

"Well when I was younger my classmates would often tease about how I would like a boy. So when the teasing and bullying became harder for me my mom transferred me to a new school and there I began to dress up as a boy out of fear to be bullied again."

"I see…it must've been very difficult for you. So did the bullying really stopped?"

"…Not really…it just became worst but… after I met that man you could say that… I kind of gradually changed…"

"Ah tell me about that man you've met."

I blushed and smiled a bit and told her everything I knew about him. I told her his personality when he was younger and how he was now.

"Young lass is there anything else you see in that man?"

"Ugh…well I don't think so except for the fact that he can be quite caring sometimes."

It became quiet when all of a sudden the old lady began laughing.

"Was there something funny with what I said?"

"No…young lady I meant that if you see him more than just a friend."

"More than just a friend…you mean… a crush?"

"Yes"

"T-t-that c-c-can't be I just think of him just a friend."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Eh?"

"Indeed young love can be quite difficult but once you get past the rocky hike you will be able to see the wondrous view of the world."

"Rocky…hike…you mean obstacles?"

"Yes I may be old but I am not old enough to stop reading novels. Tell me young lady what is your real feelings about him?"

"I…" I was shocked…how come this old lady seems to know me very well. It was as if she could peer into my soul.

"Don't be shy."

"I…personally don't know…because I'm confused… he was my inspiration when I was a child. He had boundless confidence in his skills. Even up until now however he became so much more distant and cold to others but I can still feel that he somehow cares for them."

"Go on"

"I…I think…I think I really…like him."

The old lady smiled and then she told me to wait for a while. She turned around and went inside the stock room. When she came back she was holding a book. She gave me the book and told me to read it.

"When I was your age I was very shy and weak however when my mother gave me that book during one of my birthdays I gained enough confidence to face my fears with bravery. And to confess to the boy I liked."

"Then what happened afterwards?"

"I confessed to him then he laughed and told me that he liked me too. Afterwards we became a couple and our relationship lasted till college and we got married."

"Where is he now?"

"My husband died a year ago because of an illness. We never had any kids because I was already barren."

"Oh... I'm sorry for asking a private question."

"No I don't mind. Shouldn't you be off then?"

"Come to think of it it's already 8:30. Well the place I'm going to isn't really that far so it's alright."

"I see…"

"Pardon me Old lady but may I call you Grandma?"

"I don't mind child. What is your name?"

"Ah I am Sendou Aichi."

"Aichi eh… you have a very nice name."

"Ahahaha… thank you."

"Well is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Hmm…grandma do you have dreams that never disappear?"

"Not really…why?"

"Well…I've been having dreams lately about another world and everything seems real…"

"Perhaps you have been experiencing an Out of Body Experience. Where the soul separates from your real body and travels to some other place."

"Maybe…"

"Aichi was it right?"

"Ah Yes."

"Are you going to tell that boy what you really are?"

"You mean my gender?"

"Yes"

"I don't think now is the right time besides… I don't think he is interested in girls. Oh I would love to continue talking to you grandma but I must leave now. Thank you for this book."

"Very well take care then."

"Yes"

Then I left the book shop and went to Card capital.

* * *

Aichi: Author-san I'm glad that you're back!

Me: Yeah thanks.

Aichi: So for our anime recommendation section. We have!

Me: Hakuoki OVA and the series.

Aichi: For our second recommendation we have...

Me: Air TV

Aichi: Lastly we have...

Me: Ao no Exorcist!

Aichi: That's all and we'll see you soon!

Me: Please don't forget to review :D

Aichi: By the way guys I heard Reborn will be having another season.

Me: WHAT!

Aichi: Yes I heard it will be out by November 8.

Me: NO WAY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

Aichi: Eh well... I don't think-

Me: YES MY PRAYERS ARE ANSWERED.

Aichi:... Eto

Me: Yahoo woooooooooooooo~


	26. The FLAME Incident

I'm back sooner than I thought!

SO once again it is a short chapter the next chapter will probably be updated by tomorrow. No dare because I haven't finished yet. Sorry! But I bring you chapter 26 enjoy!

* * *

**Aichi's POV**

I reached Card Capital just in time for the tournament I entered the shop and everyone stared at me. Of course it was awkward I just started walking towards Misaki and that was when the manager cleared his throat and announced the details of the tournament. While he was discussing Misaki leaned down next to my ear and whispered something.

She asked "Where were you?" I gave her a weak smile and told her "I was at the book store."

She then replied "The book store isn't that far." I explained to her what happened "I was on my way back when an old lady called my attention and we had a small conversation."

She smiled and then whispered "What kind of conversation did you two have that was enough to keep you from leaving?" I smiled and turned to her and decided to lower my voice as well to avoid being heard "Let's just say we had a talk about my emotional being." She chuckled and I pouted and asked her if I said something funny. She stopped and replied "Oh I get it I guess it's what they call as old people's wisdom."

I sighed and then I said "You know sometimes I really can't catch that wisdom of yours." Then she muttered "Perhaps it's just because you're too dense to notice." "Come again?" then she smiled and said "Don't mind me you should look at the chart first."

I turned around and saw the chart. I think it represented the battles. Let's see… Me versus Izaki while Misaki battles against Morikawa. Somehow I feel that Misaki will not lose that battle. Though I think it's a bit cruel for me to think of that. After all Morikawa is still a friend of mine. Well technically bully-turned-ally. 'Goodluck both of you' I thought.

I looked at Kai for a bit and smiled 'Kai-san…do your best!' I cheered in my thoughts of course. It would be really awkward if I'd cheer for him out loud. People would probably think I kind of have…some…feelings for him? The more I think about it the more I get uncomfortable and more nervous.

There are situations like that before but this is the real world not anime. Okay! So I went to my Vanguard table and looked at my opponent. It's Izaki, Morikawa's long time friend and also bully-turned-ally. His deck is much more balanced compared to Morikawa's 'Invincible Force'. As invincible as it may sound it isn't undefeatable, it's actually the other way around. Due to his love and belief that Grade 3's are stronger his deck is mainly composed by it. Since he greatly lacks grade 1's and 2's his deck is very vulnerable and thus easy to defeat.

Enough of that though, my opponent is Izaki. He's different from Morikawa. What if I lose? Will Kai never battle me again? No! Now is not the time to think about that. I must win this battle no matter what. I want to win to face Kai in a battle one more time!

I have made my resolution although I doubt it will be enough to overcome my nervousness. After all my lack of experience in tournaments makes me feel really incompetent compared to others and this is my first. I have to make sure to at least have one victory in a contest.

"Then let the tournament begin!" the manager announced and right after that I faced Izaki and muttered a 'Goodluck' to which he replied 'You too'

* * *

**Planet Cray**

* * *

A knock was heard from the door of the vice-commander of the Royal Paladins a.k.a Blaster Blade.

"Master may I come in?" he recognized the voice coming from the unit that spoke and immediately he allowed him to enter.

His assistant is known as a really intelligent person and an excellent tactician. He was also in charge of the Great Library. The library contained books about Cray and the other world Planet Earth. Blaster Blade's assistant is also known as the Little Sage, Marron or just Marron for short.

"Master I have brought the book you seek." He said

"I see, kindly place it on my table and you may report to me about your findings about that."

"Yes sir!" his loyal assistant then complied to his order and placed the book on his desk and reported about his findings about that certain thing his Master had ordered him to do.

"According to my sources that thing you were asking me to research for is indeed a vanguard. The reported Vanguard had sided with the dark zone and is currently planning a rebellion against all of the clans especially against us, the Royal Paladins. The knights are currently making their move and went to various clans and asked for an alliance against the upcoming battle."

"I see how about that other certain thing I asked you to search?"

"…"

There was silence in the atmosphere and it was very eerie. Blaster blade kept his composure and usual no-place-for-a-joke face up as he waited patiently for his assistant's report. A few minutes later the pale Marron regained his color and continued his report.

"Sir…your suspicions are confirmed. That being is from another world similar to the other Vanguard."

"In short, that being is also a vanguard."

"…Yes sir."

"However it is very strange that the being is not aware of its purpose. Does it suffer from any head injury?"

"I'm afraid not sir. The being came to our land without any idea what our planet is or any of its inhabitants. It, however, has not caused any mayhem to happen."

"How would you explain the FLAME incident then?"

The assistant visibly flinched and continued reporting nevertheless "The FLAME incident happened weeks ago. When arrived at the dragon empire the knights immediately spread out and searched for the target. One of them managed to track down the target and actually find it. When the rest of the team arrived the Kagero Corps had captured our target and escaped."

"Were you able to find them then?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out where they were headed to. They were headed straight to the temple to bring the target to their ruler's custody and bestow judgment upon its actions. We followed the corps discreetly to avoid further combat as it is unnecessary and very dangerous for we were inside their territory.

We have successfully invaded their temple and immediately rescued the target from the dungeon. We were also able to escape from the temple without any battles ensuing."

"If you were able to avoid bloodshed then how come the incident was named as FLAME if the dragons were not able to track all of you?"

All of a sudden the atmosphere became very serious. Marron's expression became really serious and said "That's because the battle did not happen within their territory. It happened when we were nearing our territory. It seems that the dragon's have noticed our presence and simply decided to let it slide because their ruler did not want a battle within his territory thus he ordered his men to chase them and if possible slaughter all of them and bring the target back to his hands."

"Do you think that the ruler knew of that thing's power?"

"It is possible but I highly doubt that. Their race was known to be very prideful and valued it over recklessness and emotion. They will not kill their prisoners unless they were proven guilty by their ruler. If a prisoner does manage to escape they will track it down, bring it back and bestow judgment but that was based on a source from a long time ago. Everything might have changed since then."

"Perhaps so…continue."

"Yes, so we managed to fend off a few because it would be very bad if they were to die. We were outnumbered when all of a sudden the target began moving and slaughtered all of them single handedly. One of the corps tried to burn the target however he failed and got burned instead. The target took the source of the fire and tossed it to the corpses and they instantly turned to ashes. Then the target became unconscious once more and well the rest… you know."

"…Very well that is all I need to know. For now you may return to work. Report back if there are any suspicious movements about that thing."

"Yes sir!"

His assistant has left. He then sat down and contemplated on a few thoughts. Then he decided 'I must not allow my emotions to take control of this situation. For now the 'vanguard' must be closely guarded. Vanguard, ally, or enemy I will not hesitate to bring anyone down that dares to threaten this clan…'

Somewhere inside the manor, the assistant has traveled to a room and knocked. There was no response therefore he entered. He looked at the figure in front of him and he had a forlorn expression.

'…I'm sorry…Ai…'

* * *

This chapter is a detail about how Aichi/Ai managed to escape the Dragon Empire. Afterwards well yeah several stuff happens because of my horrid writing I wasn't able to clear all details out. GOMEN so yeah I dedicated this chappy to explain the happenings in the DRAGON EMPIRE ARC. LOL!

Well I will see you guys soon! JA NE!


End file.
